Możesz mnie dotykać
by toroj
Summary: Dwaj samotni mężczyźni. Żaden nie ma odwagi powiedzieć, czego naprawdę potrzebuje. Przed nimi długa droga. Chronologicznie wydarzenia między "Kotwicą", a "Mój piękny żołnierz" . Romans, slash, humor.
1. Rozdział 1

**MOŻESZ MNIE DOTYKAĆ**

**Autor: Toroj**

**Beta: Serathe**

**Wsparcie w zakresie psychologii: Lomiel**

_Czas: okres przejściowy między „Kotwicą" a „Mój piękny żołnierz"._

Czasem budzę się w nocy drżący i spocony po kolejnym koszmarze. Schodzę wtedy na dół. Niczym złodziej, zakradam się cicho do sypialni Sherlocka i staję krok od łóżka, patrząc jak śpi. W półmroku jego czarne włosy kontrastują z jasną pościelą, bardziej się domyślam, niż widzę jego profil na tle poduszki. Wyciągnięta dłoń o smukłych palcach zwiesza się poza krawędź materaca. Przestaję na chwilę oddychać, by usłyszeć delikatny szmer oddechu śpiącego przyjaciela.

Czasami odwrócony jest tyłem, skulony pod kołdrą - dostrzegam tylko tył jego głowy i łagodny łuk pleców. Nabieram wtedy śmiałości, podchodzę bliżej, pochylam się... Pachnie swoim ulubionym żelem do kąpieli o zapachu świeżo skoszonej trawy, pastą do zębów, chemiczną nutą kuchennych eksperymentów, a gdzieś pod tym wszystkim zakopana jest woń samego Holmesa. Lubię tę mieszankę zapachów.

Stoję tak pięć, dziesięć minut - moje serce się uspokaja, pot schnie na skórze. Sherlock żyje, wrócił do domu, wszystko jest w porządku, wszystko jest dobrze. To był tylko zły sen, jedynie zwykły koszmar. To minie, to minie – jak mawia pani Hudson. Wracam cicho na swoje piętro, do własnego łóżka, zasypiam na powrót i nic już mi się nie śni.

888

Czasem budzą mnie jęki dobiegające z pokoju Johna. Sufit nie jest na tyle gruby, aby wyciszyć je całkowicie. Wiem, że za parę minut usłyszę szmer drzwi otwieranych z największą ostrożnością i John stanie w progu mojej sypialni. Nie poruszam się, nie otwieram oczu, oddycham cicho i regularnie jak człowiek głęboko uśpiony. Słucham urywanego oddechu Johna – brzmi to tak, jakby szlochał szeptem. Czuję intensywny zapach jego potu – kolejna noc z koszmarem. To osobliwe, że jego powojenna trauma utrzymuje się tak długo. John milczy, stoi, nie robi nic więcej. Czasami decyduję się unieść odrobinę powieki i widzę poprzez rzęsy, jak patrzy na mnie, zasłaniając dłonią usta i nos, by stłumić własny oddech. Nic więcej. Sam się przyłapuję na absurdalnym pragnieniu, by choć raz usiadł na skraju mojego łóżka i położył mi rękę na ramieniu. John ma dobre ręce. Mocne dłonie żołnierza, zręczne palce chirurga, ciepłe... John Watson wycofuje się, cicho zamyka drzwi i wraca do siebie.

Czasem budzę się w nocy, drżący i sztywny ze strachu. Pod powiekami szybko rozpływa się obraz mojego doktora, padającego na bruk z przestrzeloną głową. Kiedy indziej jest to twarz Moriarty'ego – człowieka w zdumiewający sposób podobnego jednocześnie do pająka i szczura. Otwiera szeroko usta, wkładając do nich lufę pistoletu. Czuję jeszcze na skórze dotyk jego wilgotnych palców. Wstaję, idę do łazienki, puszczam strumyczek ciepłej wody (cienki, by rury nie zaczęły hałasować) i szoruję dłonie szczotką.

A potem wchodzę piętro wyżej. Rutynowo omijam skrzypiący stopień (trzeci od dołu). Przez chwilę nasłuchuję pod drzwiami, potem naciskam je w odpowiednim miejscu, by po przekręceniu gałki otwarły się całkowicie bezszelestnie. Pokój Johna pachnie Johnem: wełna, znoszony dżins, dwudniowa koszula, proch strzelniczy i olej, tania woda kolońska, odorek środków dezynfekcyjnych, który przynosi ze sobą z pracy w klinice... Ledwo uchwytna woń leków uspokajających, które mu nie pomagają...

Słucham cichego szmeruwdechu nosem i _fffsss_ powietrza wydychanego ustami. John często sypia na wznak, z rękami luźno rozrzuconymi nad głową, jakby zamarł w geście wzburzenia. W pomarańczowym blasku ulicznych lamp sodowych, przesączającym się przez żaluzję, John wygląda dziwnie bezbronnie. Noc wygładza jego zmarszczki mimiczne, jasne włosy sterczą mu dęba nad czołem i wydaje się dużo młodszy ode mnie, choć jest dokładnie odwrotnie. To on jest tym starszym, rozsądniejszym, mocniej zakotwiczonym w nudnej, szarej egzystencji.

Dlaczego sypialnia Johna jest cieplejsza? Nie jest mniejsza od mojej, grzejnik ma w tym samym miejscu. Nielogiczne. Spędziłem w niej kilka nocy, kiedy John wyjeżdżał do siostry – zawsze było tu cieplej. Raz spałem na tym wąskim łóżku, a John trzymał mnie za rękę. Chciałbym kiedyś to powtórzyć. Mam ochotę wsunąć się pod kołdrę pana doktora, trącić go i powiedzieć: „Posuń się". Przekręciłby się na bok, zamruczał coś przez sen, a ja bym się przycisnął do jego pleców i byłoby mi nareszcie ciepło, a Moriarty nie odważyłby się nawiedzać mnie zza grobu.

Tymczasem wycofuję się, zamykam cicho drzwi, przekraczam skrzypiący stopień i wracam do swojej zimnej sypialni, do za dużego i zbyt zimnego łóżka. Wyciągam ze skrytki sweter Johna (co tydzień kradnę mu inny, żeby się nie zorientował) i tulę się do niego pod kołdrą.

Żałosne, panie Holmes, żałosne...

888

„Możesz mnie dotykać" – tak powiedział Sherlock, prostym tekstem. W pierwszej chwili instynktownie spanikowałem, bo brzmiało to jak otwarte zaproszenie do gejowskich macanek. A potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że to przecież Holmes. Tenże Holmes, o którym niewiele wiedziała nawet pani Hudson. Jakaś dziewczyna? Jakiś chłopak? Jakikolwiek związek z kimkolwiek? „Przecież to Sherlock. Skąd mamy wiedzieć, co się dzieje w tej jego zwariowanej głowie?" - powiedziała starsza pani bezradnie, kiedy martwiliśmy się o Sherlocka po sfingowanej śmierci Irene Adler. Biedna Ta Kobieta, którą oszukana Śmierć dogoniła ostatecznie w Karaczi... Tak czy owak, na Sherlocka zawsze należało brać poprawkę. Jego wypowiedź prawdopodobnie należało brać dosłownie: nie lubię dotykać innych ludzi, nie lubię fizycznego kontaktu, ty jednak stanowisz wyjątek, twój dotyk nie sprawia mi przykrości, więc możesz mnie dotykać, jeśli chcesz. Cały Holmes. Być może traktował to jako zwykłą informację, a może w jego pojęciu było to wyróżnienie?

Niewykluczone.

Na początku nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, ale później uzmysłowiłem sobie, że Holmes przy pierwszym spotkaniu nie podał ręki ani Stamfordowi, ani mnie. Telefon z mojej dłoni wziął tak, by nawet nie musnąć mnie palcami. Nie było to w sumie nic osobliwego, gdyż wiele osób zachowuje rezerwę wobec obcych, ale potem, kiedy już zamieszkaliśmy razem i byłem świadkiem licznych spotkań detektywa z jego znajomymi, klientami czy osobami całkiem postronnymi, zauważyłem rzecz znamienną: Sherlock Holmes nie dotyka ludzi. Chyba że są martwi i czyni to przez bezpieczną warstwę lateksowej rękawiczki. (Wyjątkiem od reguły była jedynie pani Hudson, dla której Holmes był według własnych standardów wręcz serdeczny). Unika fizycznego kontaktu, nie znosi tłoku i może właśnie dlatego jeździ taksówkami, a nie metrem. Nie chodzi do kina. Nie podaje nikomu ręki na powitanie, nawet jeśli to jest długoletni znajomy, taki jak Lestrade. Jeśli ktoś wymusił na Sherlocku uścisk dłoni, zwykle detektyw potem ukradkiem kurczył i pocierał o siebie palce, jakby dotykał czegoś brudnego. A jeśli taki „wymusiciel" ewidentnie się Holmesowi nie spodobał, ten ignorował wyciągniętą rękę, lub co gorsza spoglądał na nią z obrzydzeniem.

Kiedy spotkaliśmy się z Sherlockiem po raz drugi, pod drzwiami z mosiężną kołatką i numerem 221B, mój nowy znajomy wyciągnął do mnie rękę - obleczoną w czarną skórzaną rękawiczkę, ale jednak. Miał silne palce, jego uścisk był krótki i zdecydowany. To wzbudziło moją sympatię, gdyż nie znoszę, kiedy ludzie podają mi dłoń miękką, wiotką i bezkostną, jak kawałek surowego sznycla. Wówczas jeszcze nie wiedziałem, jak rzadki to gest u Sherlocka i jak bardzo musiałem mu się spodobać, skoro sam, z własnej woli, zainicjował bezpośredni kontakt.

Nigdy potem nie podał mi ręki w ten sposób. Logiczne: kto się tak wita ze współlokatorem? Gościowi, który dzieli z tobą wynajęte metry kwadratowe, mówi się „cześć", ewentualnie „dzień dobry". Holmes nie był _dotykowym_ typem. Przez półtora roku było jednak wiele okazji do kontaktów, które można zakwalifikować jako „fizyczne". Te wszystkie przypadkowe zetknięcia się w taksówce lub podczas mijanek w wąskim korytarzu; chwile, kiedy Sherlock zapuszczał mi żurawia przez ramię, patrząc w ekran komputera i dotykał mimowolnie mojego barku.

Chwytanie za rękę, za ramię... A także momenty o wiele bardziej prywatne, na przykład wówczas, kiedy poleciały nam wszystkie szyby na skutek wybuchu po drugiej stronie ulicy. Sherlock szczęśliwym trafem stał wówczas między oknami, lecz i tak odłamki poszatkowały mu szlafrok na plecach, a drobniutkie odpryski szkła, błyszczące w świetle lampy, wydłubywałem mu z głowy i karku chyba przez godzinę. Dzięki Bogu, nie wyglądał w tamtej chwili przez okno, gdyż wylądowałby w trybie pilnym na chirurgii okulistycznej, a potem na plastycznej. Sam zlekceważył te drobne skaleczenia i gdyby nie moja zapobiegliwość, zafundowałby sobie śliczną, rozległą infekcję. Siłą rzeczy macałem go wówczas i oglądałem ze wszystkich stron, a on to znosił ze stoickim spokojem. Może dlatego, że Mycroft przyniósł mu _sprawę_, ratując przed nudą oraz próchnieniem mózgu. Nie żeby Sherlock w jakikolwiek sposób okazał bratu wdzięczność. Co to, to nie.

Gwiazdkowy pocałunek dla Molly, złożony na jej policzku, był formą przeprosin i być może kary dla samego Sherlocka. Sam nie wiem, jak to zakwalifikować.

Nieliczne bardziej osobiste kontakty między nami mogę zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki.

Jeden: Sprawa Tej Kobiety, gdy musiałem taszczyć znarkotyzowanego Holmesa do łóżka, wytrząsać go z wierzchnich okryć i butów; zbierać z podłogi i pilnować, żeby nie zrobił niczego głupiego – to znaczy głupszego niż do tej pory. To, że wcześniej w zaułku dałem mu po pysku i dusiłem, też się liczy jako kontakt fizyczny.

Dwa: Sprawa Domniemanej Dżumy, kiedy Sherlock złapał rotawirusa i zaliczył jedną z najcięższych postaci grypy jelitowej, jakie oglądałem podczas całej swojej kariery lekarskiej. Oczywiście wpadł w histerię na sam widok załogi medycznej i nie pozwolił się dotknąć nikomu poza mną. Okazji do macania pana detektywa miałem wtedy, a miałem – był naprawdę bardzo chory i wymagał doraźnej pomocy niemal we wszystkim.

Trzy: Sprawa Wielkiego Powrotu, gdy nie mogłem się powstrzymać i omal nie połamałem Holmesowi żeber w uścisku, tylko po to, by się przekonać, że to rzeczywiście on - we własnej osobie z krwi, kości, mięśni i całej przynależnej reszty. Oddał mi ten uścisk tak jakoś nieporadnie, jakby był skrępowany moim wybuchem uczuć, nie wiedział jak się zachować, albo już od bardzo dawna nikt go nie obejmował - a może nawet nigdy? Niewiele wiem o relacjach panujących w rodzinie Holmesów, ale zawsze odnosiłem wrażenie, że stosowano w niej tak zwany „zimny wychów". Smutne to jakieś...

888

John jest człowiekiem towarzyskim w ten wszechobecny, stadny sposób, który mnie osobiście mierzi. Gdyby urodził się pawianem, pewnie cały dzień spędzałby na iskaniu – siebie, innych pawianów, na poddawaniu się iskaniu... we wszelkich małpich konfiguracjach. Ja oczywiście byłbym oustiderem, siedzącym gdzieś samotnie na gałęzi, ze zwieszonym posępnie ogonem. Niekiedy zazdroszczę mu tej zdolności poruszania się w zawiłym systemie społecznych norm i zachowań, całkiem jakby posiadł umiejętność telepatii. Kiedy indziej niezmiernie mnie to drażni. Ludzie są nudni! Ludzie są głupi! John jest nudny i zwykły! Mam wszystkiego dość! Egzystencja na tym świecie jest męcząca i straszna!

A potem na przykład otwieram szafkę w kuchni, spada mi na głowę niedokręcony słoik wiśniowego dżemu, a mój doktor parska śmiechem i mówi: „Watykańskie kamee, Sherlock" – ponownie rozumiemy się w pół słowa i wszystko wraca do normy. Oczywiście poza faktem, że mam guza na czole i nadaję się do gruntownego czyszczenia.

Czasem zastanawiam się, jakby to było, gdybym był normalny. Wykładałbym nauki ścisłe albo filozofię na uniwersytecie? Byłbym skrzypkiem-wirtuozem? Aktorem? Przejąłbym część rodzinnego biznesu, tak jak życzył sobie kiedyś ojciec? Mógłbym mieć też żonę i jakieś dzieci.

A co za tym idzie... z dużym prawdopodobieństwem... uprawiałbym... seks. Przerażająca perspektywa.

Chociaż wcale nie musiałbym mieć dzieci. Przekazywaniem genów szlachetnej rodziny Holmesów nowym pokoleniom mógłby się zająć Mycroft. Znalazłby chyba na to kwadransik między kryzysem w Korei a zamieszkami w Brighton. Podobno nie trzeba więcej. Zresztą biorąc pod uwagę czas i częstotliwość, z jaką Holmes senior bywał w domu, Mycrofta wyprodukował w pięć minut, a ja zostałem poczęty in vitro. Może dlatego tak dobrze czuję się wśród probówek.

Pożyczyłem od Johna laptopa, naturalnie pod jego nieobecność. Ma na dysku szaloną ilość zdjęć pornograficznych i kilka filmów. Foldery ostatnio aktualizowane przed ponad siedmioma miesiącami. Coś mocno obniżyło libido Johna. Stres? Łatwo wnioskować na podstawie zawartości o gustach pana doktora: kobiety rasy białej, szczupłe, raczej ciemnowłose, pierś wielkości grejpfruta... John najwyraźniej nie przepada za „balonami". Właściwie wszystkie te modelki wyglądają jak siostry – porozbierane w różnym stopniu i upozowane w kilku standardowych pozycjach, eksponujących drugorzędne cechy płciowe. Nuda.

Pliki wideo są jeszcze gorsze. Afektowane jęki, wulgarny język, konwulsyjne ruchy frykcyjne i obowiązkowe wycie w finale, istny koszmar. Powinienem coś czuć. Widok kopulujących par teoretycznie powinien dotrzeć do mojej zwierzęcej części, wzbudzić podniecenie, wyzwolić wydzielanie rozmaitych substancji w gruczołach dokrewnych, krew powinna wypełniać ciała jamiste mojego członka – ale nic takiego się nie dzieje. Zaburzenia wydzielania testosteronu? Oksytocyny? Co ze mną jest nie tak?

Wyobraźnia podsuwa mi jedynie smutny obraz Watsona, który gapi się w ekran z zaciętą i ponurą miną pod tytułem „dojdę albo mi ręka odpadnie". Smutne to, bo doskonale wiem, że John nie lubi takich rzeczy robić samoobsługowo. Towarzyski typ, lubi dotykać i być dotykanym, na zasadzie wymiany barterowej, korzystnej dla obu stron. Ale teraz już nie podrywa żadnych dziewczyn, z nikim się nie umawia. Przygiął się, zmizerniał, w jego piaskowych włosach lśnią srebrne nitki. To moja wina. Rozbiłem go, a on wciąż jeszcze nie odnalazł i nie posklejał wszystkich swoich kawałków.

Gdzieś między fotografiami obnażonych brunetek plącze się kilku czy nawet kilkunastu facetów. Oczywiście czystym przypadkiem, bo przecież John Absolutnie-Nie-Gej Watson nie ogląda zdjęć atrakcyjnych panów. Nie, skąd...

Wszyscy prezentują sam typ urody, co kobiety: biali, ciemnowłosi, raczej szczupli, żadnych fanatyków siłowni faszerowanych odżywkami.

Pewnie miałbym u Watsona jakieś szanse, gdybym nie był aseksualnym świrem, kradnącym mu swetry.

I gdyby on wreszcie spojrzał prawdzie w oczy i przyznał, że jest biseksualny.

888

Mam wrażenie, że się przesłyszałem.

- Słucham...?

- Dlaczego nie umawiasz się z mężczyznami? – powtarza Sherlock cierpliwie, kapiąc jakąś podejrzaną cieczą na szkiełka mikroskopowe.

- Bo. Nie. Jestem. Gejem – cedzę ze złością.

- Tak, oczywiście. John, powtarzasz to ciągle jak refren szlagieru. Jesteś biseksualny, a skoro z kobietami ci nie wychodzi, nie rozumiem czemu...

- Nie będzie mnie pouczał o mojej orientacji facet, który nie zna własnej!

Sherlock podnosi wzrok znad eksperymentu. Jego oczy za pleksiglasowymi goglami wydają się stalowoszare.

- Ależ ja znam własną orientację.

- No to słucham. Kobiety, mężczyźni, świnki morskie...?

- Zwłoki.

Dobrze, że odstawiłem swój ulubiony kubek, bo pewnie właśnie roztrzaskałby się na podłodze.

- W Yardzie jest to bardzo popularna teoria, dotycząca mojej seksualności – ciągnie Sherlock. - Czyżby do ciebie nie dotarła? Jestem nekrofilem. W nocy, kiedy śpisz, współżyję z eksperymentami z naszej lodówki.

- To jest zbyt obrzydliwe, by z tego nawet żartować, Sherlock!

- Dlaczego? Czym się różni ciało żywe od martwego? Jedynie temperaturą.

- I zawartością umysłu! Nie można uprawiać seksu z przedmiotem!

- Dlaczego? Wielu ludzi to robi. Ty uprawiasz seks z komputerem. A wracając do tematu...

- Nie chcę wracać do tego tematu!

- A wracając do tematu, czemu nie chodzisz na randki, John?

Wzdycham. Pod pewnymi względami Holmes jest jak buldog: jak w coś się wczepi, to nie rozewrze szczęk.

- Kobiety są trudne. Wymagają zabiegów, rytuałów, kwiatków, kolacji, starań i tego rodzaju rzeczy. A ja nie mam na to w tej chwili energii ani siły psychicznej. Starczy, że mam co tydzień randkę z terapeutką.

- Czyli mężczyźni są prostsi w obsłudze? – indaguje Sherlock.

- Chyba tak. Mnie osobiście wystarczy, jeśli ta druga strona jest ładna i niegłupia. Ewentualnie jeszcze jakieś znaczenie ma jakość jedzenia w restauracji.

Sherlock zdejmuje gogle, marszczy lekko brwi, patrząc w blat kuchennego stołu.

- Mógłbyś mnie gdzieś zaprosić. Tak w ramach treningu. Na przykład do Angela. On jest tolerancyjny, a ja nie mam dużych wymagań.

Opada mi szczęka.

- Zaprosić?

- Na randkę. W ramach ćwiczeń. Obiecuję, że będę się przyzwoicie zachowywał. A ty się oswoisz z sytuacją.

Dobry Boże i wszyscy święci, udajmy, że ja tego nie słyszałem. Wdawanie się w tego typu gierki ze współlokatorem to głupota, zwykle kończąca się wyprowadzką. Wdawanie się w romans z panem detektywem-konsultantem to czyste, niezmącone szaleństwo.

- N-nie, dzięki, Sherlock. Po pierwsze: nie twój rejon. Po drugie: ja naprawdę nie jestem zainteresowany. Serio.

- Jasne – mówi detektyw, na powrót wkładając gogle i kierując się ku lodówce, prawdopodobnie po jakiś kawałek trupa. Odnoszę dziwne wrażenie, że jest urażony.

Nim otwiera drzwiczki, rejteruję do łazienki, gdzie wsadzam głowę pod zimną wodę.

888

Nie jest zainteresowany... Nie jest zainteresowany mną. Co mają ci kolesie z fotografii, a czego ja nie mam? Czy jestem brzydki? Przynajmniej jestem trójwymiarowy!

Oglądam się bardzo uważnie i krytycznie w lustrze. Włosy – ujdą. Atramentowy bałagan, który trudno okiełznać. Przynajmniej nie łysieję. Uszy – w porządku, nigdy nie miałem do nich zastrzeżeń, podobnie jak do brwi. Lewą przecina ledwo widoczna szrama, tam gdzie w maju 2010 chlasnęła mnie zerwana struna. Pod oczami zaczynają mi się zarysowywać mikroskopijne zmarszczki, ale to nawet lepiej – w końcu przestaję wyglądać jak szczeniak. Nos... Usiłuję zobaczyć samego siebie z profilu. Hm... Nos jak nos, widywałem gorsze. Zęby... Wyszczerzam się do szklanej tafli. No tak, tu już gorzej. Gdybym się urodził piętnaście lat później, ortodonta rutynowo zapakowałby mnie w jakiś potworny aparat i zapluwałbym się jak koń z wędzidłem w pysku. Czy to dlatego nie podobam się Watsonowi? Na próbę wysuwam szczękę. Niewielka różnica. To się właściwie nawet nie rzuca w oczy. W każdym razie nie zauważyłem, żeby przeszkadzało tym wszystkim zwariowanym fankom, które kolekcjonowały moje zdjęcia i przysyłały na nasz adres używaną bieliznę, ku wielkiemu zgorszeniu pani Hudson. I ku zgorszeniu Johna. Nie mam pojęcia czemu odmówił, kiedy zaproponowałem, że może sobie zabierać te prezenciki. Ja nie jestem zainteresowany. Ostatecznie z nas dwóch to on ma na dysku kolekcję porno.

Oczy – bladoszaroniebieskie, bez wyrazu. Cera – blada, bez wyrazu. Kości policzkowe... Podobały się Tej Kobiecie, a ona raczej ma dobry gust, więc powiedzmy, że tu jest okej. Mycroft kiedyś nietaktownie stwierdził, że jako blondyn byłbym uosobieniem nazistowskiego ideału urody. Pomijając oczywiście ten nieszczęsny tyłozgryz. Usta... Nie bardzo. Mogłyby być węższe. John kiedyś wyraził pogląd, że wyglądam jak nadąsana primadonna. Żeby powiększyć usta, wstrzykuje się kolagen, ale co robią, żeby je zmniejszyć? Zdaje się, że tu już działają skalpelem. Brrr...

Nie mam ani byczego karku, ani szyi żyrafy. Wzrost sześć stóp i pół cala czyli 184,5 centymetra – ani wybitnie wysoki, ani niski. Ramiona... Zdejmuję piżamę i staję nago przed dużym lustrem, umieszczonym na ścianie łazienki. Tors dziedziczony w długiej linii wszystkich Holmesów po mieczu: prostopadłościan, trywialny jak karton po mleku. Przynajmniej udało mi się uniknąć tendencji do tycia, z jakimi boryka się mój brat. Mięśnie ramion – w porządku. Brzuch – w porządku. Dbam, żeby się nie utuczyć, poza tym jedzenie jest nudne. Czy jestem za chudy? Czy John wolałby kogoś potężniej zbudowanego? Nie mam żeber na wierzchu, ale... Nogi jak szczudła, zakończone długimi wąskimi stopami i długimi palcami. Jak u płetwonurka... Źle czy dobrze? Skoro nie muszę zamawiać butów na miarę, to chyba nie ma powodu do niepokoju? Lubię chodzić boso, a John wtedy zerka na moje nogi i ma minę... dezaprobującą. Jednak nie wiem, czy nie podobają mu się moje stopy czy po prostu sądzi, że się przeziębię i będą problemy.

Najważniejszy element zostawiam na koniec. Dziesięć spokojnych centymetrów. Piętnaście kłopotliwych. Lub piętnaście i pół – zależy od dnia i kondycji. Nieobrzezanych. W porównaniu z atrybutami modeli porno, centymetrów bardzo niepokaźnych i skromnych, ale mieszczących się w normie.

„No cóż, panie Holmes, pod względem fizycznym jesteś po prostu średniakiem. Na całym froncie" – myślę i z ciężkim westchnieniem wchodzę pod prysznic.

Jest piątek. Jeśli nie dopełnię procedur, _transport_ gotów się zacząć wyzłośliwiać i skompromitować mnie w miejscu publicznym. Puszczam ciepłą wodę i rozpoczynam czynności higieniczne. Zamykam oczy i myślę o... Nie, nie o Anglii. O jedynej kobiecie z intelektem tak błyskotliwym, że zdołała mnie poniżyć i prawie ze mną wygrać. O Irene Adler, która była tak bardzo naga, że wydawała się ubrana w uniform. Przejrzyste szare oczy Tej Kobiety oddalają się, a ich miejsce zajmują niebieskie, łagodne oczy Johna Watsona, kryjące się pod zmęczonymi powiekami. _Sherlock... Sherlock... Sherlock..._ Znajoma faza napinająca mięśnie, wyginająca ciało, przyspieszony oddech, chaos w głowie - za chwilę będzie koniec i spokój aż do wtorku.

- Sherlock, czy ty mnie słyszysz?

Cholera! Prawie się przewróciłem z zaskoczenia.

- Pukałem, ale... – Głos Johna załamuje się. – Yyy...

- Czego chcesz? – warczę.

- Lestrade... Prosi, żebyś oddzwonił...

- Oddzwonię! Wynoś się wreszcie!

To by było na tyle w zakresie publicznej kompromitacji.

888

Jeszcze w wagonie metra czuję, jak palą mnie twarz i uszy. Naturalnie wiedziałem, że Sherlock Holmes nie jest tajemniczą maszyną, wyprodukowaną w tajnej fabryce MI6. Jada posiłki, chodzi do toalety i od czasu do czasu do stomatologa. Krwawi, jeśli się skaleczy, może mieć katar i gorączkę, albo struć się nieświeżą zapiekanką. Jednak nie przypuszczałem, że robi coś tak... tak ludzkiego. Zaparowane, matowe szkło kabiny prysznicowej niewiele ujawniało, ale nie miałem wątpliwości, że Sherlock realizował tam pewne... ekhm... męskie potrzeby.

Męskie. Potrzeby. Jest mężczyzną, więc dlaczego nie miałby ich mieć? Właściwie dlaczego założyłem, że skoro Holmes dwa lata temu określił zarówno kobiety jak i facetów jako nie swój „rejon" to nie ma żadnego „rejonu"? Ludzie miewają naprawdę dziwne fetysze. Może on akurat lubi kafelki?

No i tak właściwie... Holmes niedawno usiłował mnie zaprosić na randkę. Oczywiście w zupełnie pokręcony sposób, właściwy całemu holmesowemu plemieniu. Nie wyszło mu, bo skonsternowany pan doktor nie pojął aluzji, tępak jeden. Niemniej Holmes miał pewne potrzeby i próbował je zaspokajać. Tylko dlaczego akurat ze mną? John, pomyśl, a właściwie z kim, jak nie z tobą? Przyzwyczaił się do ciebie. Czuje się komfortowo w twoim towarzystwie. Wyobrażasz sobie pana detektywa, jak w gejowskim klubie startuje do całkiem obcej osoby? Do jakiegoś wyglansowanego kolesia z oczkami podkreślonymi eyelinerem? O, fuj...

Ella bez pudła wyczuła, że coś się wydarzyło. Mycroft już na początku naszej znajomości stwierdził, że jest niekompetentna i być może miał w pewnym stopniu rację, ale na litość, jaki terapeuta by się domyślił, że weteran z traumą tęskni do wojny? Poza tym nie miałem siły ani ochoty, by zaczynać na nowo z osobą całkowicie obcą. Do Elli już się przyzwyczaiłem i wcale nie była taka najgorsza.

- Zaglądałam dziś na twojego bloga. Nadal nie piszesz.

- Nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowy. Ale robię notatki.

- Robisz postępy – uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie pisząc?

- Kiedyś powiedziałbyś, że wszystko jest świetnie. Teraz przyznajesz, że nie wszystko jest okej.

- Nie. Nie jest okej.

- Nadal masz koszmary? Znów Afganistan?

- W tym tygodniu dwa razy. Te tabletki nie pomagają. Nie, nie Afganistan.

Ella patrzy na mnie spokojnie i wyczekująco wielkimi, czarnymi jak noc oczami.

- Krew na chodniku – mówię z przymusem. – Mam krew na rękach. I na ubraniu. Widzę martwego Sherlocka. Czasami upadam na ziemię i ktoś mówi, że już nigdy nie będę chodził... To bywa tak straszne, że w ogóle nie chcę zasypiać. Dlaczego to tym razem tak długo trwa?

- Przeżyłeś ogromny szok. Fazę żałoby po śmierci partnera. Potem jego powrót. Nie spodziewaj się, że wszystko prędko wróci do normy. Rozpadły się podstawy, na których konstruowałeś cały swój świat. Odbudowa będzie wymagała czasu. Twój związek z Sherlockiem Holmesem nie jest łatwy.

- Przedtem wróciłem do normy w ciągu jednej doby. A poza tym my z Sherlockiem nie jesteśmy w związku.

Ella uśmiecha się.

- Ależ jesteście. John, coś ci powiem: tak naprawdę spełniacie wszystkie wymagania tak zwanego „białego małżeństwa". Silna więź uczuciowa, wspólne spędzanie czasu, tyle tylko, że nie uprawiacie ze sobą seksu.

Coś podobnego powiedziała mi świętej pamięci Irene Adler, a słowa Elli przypominają mi dzisiejszy widok w łazience. Gdzieś wewnątrz mnie narasta chichot. Nie mogę go opanować, zakrywam usta dłonią, ale wyrywa się na zewnątrz. W końcu zginam się w pół i rechocę tak, że aż mi stają łzy w oczach. Ella milczy wyrozumiale i tylko podsuwa mi pudełko kleenexów.

- On... On... On mnie zaprosił na randkę! – wykrztusiłem nareszcie, wycierając oczy i nos.

- Sherlock?

Kiwam głową potakująco.

- Przyjąłeś zaproszenie?

- Chyba żartujesz.

- Nie, John, nie żartuję. Zdefiniuj pojęcie randki.

Przeczesuję włosy palcami.

- Nooo... dwoje ludzi...

- Albo dwóch, albo dwie – wtrąca Ella z uśmiechem.

- Okej, dwie osoby jakiejś płci idą razem, powiedzmy, do miłej włoskiej knajpki, albo na spacer do parku, albo w tego rodzaju miejsce. Rozmawiają, obserwują się... komplementują... trzymają za ręce... Innymi słowy: robią wzajemny research.

Ella unosi brwi, ale nie komentuje tego bardzo holmesowego określenia.

- A następnie w zależności od wyniku badań całują się lub nie, i idą do jednego łóżka, albo do osobnych.

- Już na pierwszej randce?

- No, niekoniecznie.

- Czyli pierwsza jest w miarę bezpieczna. Osobiście w twoim opisie takiej zwyczajnej randki nie zauważyłam ani jednego elementu, którego nie mógłbyś wykonać na spółkę ze swoim przyjacielem. Kolacja, rozmowa, spacer. Nie musicie się przecież całować, ani też iść do łóżka.

Wzdycham.

- Niby nie, ale dla Sherlocka to będzie jedynie eksperyment socjologiczny, a ja nie chcę być królikiem doświadczalnym.

Ella milczy przez chwilę, patrząc na mnie bardzo uważnie, a potem pyta:

- Uważasz, że właśnie dlatego to zaproponował?

- A z jakiego innego powodu?

- Mógłbyś rozważyć możliwość, że po prostu go obchodzisz. Albo że Sherlock czuje się samotny i potrzebuje uwagi.

Zabiła mi klina. Sherlock pożądający czyjejś uwagi to nic nowego, ale fakt faktem, że zwykle domagał się jej głośno, w sposób nie dający się zignorować, jak kot drący pysk nad pustą miską.

- Przemyślę to – mówię na odczepnego i dodaję: - Ella, Ambien nie pomaga. Ja się już boję własnego łóżka. Możesz mi dać świstek do psychiatry, żeby przepisał mi coś mocniejszego?

Moja terapeutka kręci głową.

- Nie sądzę, żeby silniejsze leki były dobrą drogą, John. – Zastanawia się. – Czy ty lubisz swój pokój? Spędzasz w nim dużo czasu? Czujesz się tam bezpiecznie?

Wzruszam ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Sypiam tam, przechowuję rzeczy osobiste, ale większość czasu przebywam w salonie.

- Spróbuj więc spędzić jedną lub dwie noce w salonie i zaobserwuj, czy to wpłynie na komfort twojego snu. Jeśli nie, dopiero wtedy pomyślimy o silniejszych psychotropach, dobrze?

Ma rację, nie powinienem się truć. Ale bardzo potrzebuję wypoczynku.

888

Kiedy John wraca z terapii, nie poruszamy kwestii żenującego porannego zajścia. Obaj jesteśmy skrępowani i udajemy, że w ogóle nic się nie zdarzyło. Jestem za to szczerze wdzięczny. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się zachować. Zacząć wyjaśniać swoją teorię higieny intymnej? Zrugać pana doktora za włażenie do łazienki, kiedy jest zajęta? Przygotować kontrę w postaci rozległego omówienia zawartości twardego dysku laptopa Watsona? Zdaje się, że każde wyjście byłoby złe. Już lepiej milczeć i przeczekać, badając możliwości fałszowania odcisków palców za pomocą „trupiej rękawiczki".

Tego wieczora John siedzi przed telewizorem dłużej niż zwykle, a kiedy już zaczyna się szykować do snu, ku memu zaskoczeniu wraca do salonu z pościelą w objęciach i mości się na kanapie.

- Dlaczego chcesz spać tutaj? – pytam podejrzliwie.

- Ella mi to zaleciła w ramach terapii. Zmiana środowiska. Mam sprawdzić, czy przyczyną mojej nerwicy nie jest przypadkiem łóżko – mówi John z sarkazmem i prycha.

Po raz pierwszy jestem skłonny zgodzić się z Ellą Thompson. Moje łóżko mnie nienawidzi. (Z wzajemnością.) Jest meblem podstępnym i złym – szatańskim pomiotem, spłodzonym przez kort tenisowy i lodówkę.

- A jeśli będę chciał grać w nocy? – Czuję, że powinienem jakoś zaprotestować. Nie żebym żałował Johnowi kanapy (chociaż jest tak naprawdę moja), lecz dlatego, że John chyba oczekuje z mojej strony pewnego tradycyjnego oporu.

- Nie będziesz grał w nocy! – mówi John stanowczo, strzepując poduszkę.

- Tak jest, sir!

Sięgam po skrzypce. Za kwadrans dwunasta to przecież jeszcze nie noc. Gram Nokturn Chopina, potem „Clair de lune" Debussy'ego, a na końcu kołysankę z „Labiryntu fauna". John jakoś nie protestuje, zgasił tylko górne światło, opatulił się kołdrą i słucha.

- Ładne to było. Dziękuję.

Jest mi przyjemnie. Zagrałbym coś jeszcze, ale John ziewa, gasi boczną lampkę i odwraca się nosem do oparcia. Koniec koncertu, czas spać. Prysznic, wyszorować swoją wadę zgryzu i grzecznie lec do łóżka z rączkami na kołdrze.

Tym razem nawiedza mnie nie Moriarty, a snajper – ten, którego dopadłem w Brukseli i zabiłem pociskiem z rycyną. Szybko, elegancko, z dystansu. We śnie jednak duszę go i miażdżę mu twarz, a on nie chce umrzeć - czepia się mego ubrania, rzęzi i charczy, usiłuje wydrapać mi oczy, wciąż uparcie trzyma się życia, choć sam jest już nierozpoznawalnym kawałkiem mięsa. Nie mogę się go w żaden sposób pozbyć. Kiedy się budzę, jestem na wpół uduszony, mam twarz wciśniętą w poduszkę i dławię się własnym krzykiem.

Boże, w którego nie wierzę, jakże ja nienawidzę tego przeklętego łóżka!

Drzwi są szczelnie zamknięte. Czy John się obudził? Sprawdzam, przy okazji zaglądając do lodówki w poszukiwaniu narzędzia zemsty na meblu pani Hudson. John nadal śpi. Leży nieruchomo i spokojnie oddycha. Nic, tylko pozazdrościć.

Zabieram ze swojej sypialni kołdrę i poduszkę, odsuwam ostrożnie stolik, moszczę sobie legowisko na podłodze obok kanapy. Słucham w nocnej ciszy miarowego oddechu Johna Watsona i chyba w którymś momencie zasypiam ponownie.

888

Kiedy budzę się rano po nocy całkiem wygodnie spędzonej na kanapie, omal nie wdeptuję w wielki rulon kołdry, spoczywający na dywanie tuż obok. Z jednej strony bawełnianego zwoju wystają ciemne kosmyki, wijące się niczym macki kalmara - a z drugiej długie i blade stopy.

- Sherlock...? Czemu śpisz na podłodze?

- Mmmm...? – W ślad za „mackami" wyłania się zaspane pyszczydło Holmesa, niebieskie ślepia łypią nieprzytomnie. Przeciąga się i ziewa od serca, jak hipopotam.

- Dlaczego śpisz na podłodze? – powtarzam z naciskiem.

- Bo... – Marszczy brwi i kombinuje. – Bo w moim łóżku są zwłoki! – kończy triumfalnie.

Rany boskie! Zrywam się na równe nogi, przeskakuję Holmesa i biegnę do jego sypialni. Skąd on, do ciężkiej zarazy, wytrzasnął zwłoki w środku nocy i jak je zdołał przenieść bez hałasu przez salon? I dlaczego przechowuje je akurat w swoim łóżku?

Och...

No tak, w pewnym sensie są to rzeczywiście zwłoki. Kiedyś żyły, teraz nie żyją. Niewątpliwie trupy. Na prześcieradle poniewierają się rozrzucone z rozmachem sardynki. W oleju. Widocznie pan detektyw zgłodniał o północku i zdarzył mu się mały wypadek spożywczy.

- Pierzesz pościel. I nakładkę na materac też! – mówię głosem o temperaturze zera absolutnego, słysząc, że Sherlock staje za mną.

- Nie ma problemu. Jestem mistrzem świata w praniu! – odpowiada chełpliwie.

Co racja, to racja. Jest. O ile tylko przełamie swoje wrodzone lenistwo. Nie wiem jak on to robi, ale kiedy przychodzi jego kolej na pranie, to wszystko robi się czyściejsze niż u mnie. Być może działają jakieś bioprądy, telekineza czy coś w tym stylu, bo Holmes siedzi przed pralką ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, gapi się w okienko i hipnotyzuje pranie. Wygląda wtedy jak młody Poe na prochach, tylko bez prochów.

888

Mieszkamy już tak długo w jednym lokalu, a ja właściwie nie mam pojęcia, jak John wygląda. W sensie całkowitym, cielesnym. Och, naturalnie, wiem, że ma dokładnie sto siedemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu, czyli pięć stóp i sześć cali. Jestem też w stanie ustalić z grubsza jego wagę. Natomiast John Watson składa się dla mnie z głowy, rąk mniej więcej do łokcia i nóg mniej więcej do kolan, reszta to elementy wymienne: dżinsy i kraciasta koszula, sweter, piżama albo klasyczny szlafrok w paski, który odsłania niby najwięcej, lecz zarazem najbardziej zazdrośnie strzeże sekretów wstydliwego pana doktora. Mycroft, zbierający okruszyny informacji, co John powiedział na sesji terapeutycznej, jaki lubi gatunek chleba tostowego, dżemu czy też u kogo spał na materacu, a u kogo na kanapie, myśli, że wie o nim wszystko. Tymczasem nawet nie zbliżył się do rozwiązania tajemnicy. To ja stoję na jej progu, patrząc na śpiącego Johna, w chwilach, kiedy jest najbardziej odsłonięty.

Chciałbym kiedyś odkryć to, co zakryte. Prześledzić z lupą drogi jego żył na ramionach, przekonać się, czy włosy pod pachami ma takiego samego koloru, jak te na głowie. Czy ma owłosioną pierś? Czy jego brodawki sutkowe są różowe, czy mają barwę kawy z mlekiem? Chciałbym policzyć jego znamiona, jeśli jakieś posiada. Czy doktor ma jakiś tatuaż? Żołnierze gustują w takich ozdobach... Choć właściwie do Johna to zupełnie nie pasuje. Na pewno ma bliznę, być może niejedną. Został postrzelony, na tyle ciężko, by zmusiło go to do odejścia z armii. Jak wygląda ta blizna? Okrągłe zagłębienie w ciele, wielkości pięciopensówki? Większe? Czy może gwiaździsty krater popękanego ciała? Różowy? Biały? Siny? Czy doktor się go wstydzi?

Dwukrotnie zastawiłem na Johna pułapkę w sypialni: otwarty laptop z włączoną kamerą. Miałem nadzieję, że zdołam coś zobaczyć, kiedy się będzie przebierał. Za pierwszym razem odwrócił się tyłem i niemal natychmiast uciekł z kadru, za drugim zauważył mrugającą diodę i zamknął komputer. Chyba nawet nie przeczuwał podstępu, myśląc, że sam pozostawił aktywne łącze przez roztargnienie. Klapa, klapa na całej linii...

Jaki smak miałaby skóra Watsona...? Słony? Gorzkawy? I jaki jest w tych... dolnych rejonach? Duży? Mały? Ciemny? Jasny? Prosty? Wygięty?

Dlaczego on mnie nie chce? Co jest ze mną nie tak?

888

Ella chyba miała rację. W salonie, zanurzony w miękkich poduchach kanapy, czuję się lepiej, choć to posłanie jest węższe. A może właśnie dlatego? Przytulony plecami do gąbkowego oparcia, zawinięty w kołdrę jak mumia, byłem bezpieczny, przespałem noc bez żadnych koszmarów, na zaledwie jednej różowej tabletce. Zachęcony pierwszym sukcesem, następnego wieczora również rozłożyłem sobie pościel na kanapie.

- Czy ty masz zamiar sypiać tu na stałe? – zapytał Sherlock kwaśno, wydobywając ze skrzypiec okropne dysonansowe dźwięki. Najwyraźniej pana detektywa drażniło moje zaanektowanie kanapy na własne potrzeby.

- Jeszcze tylko dzisiaj – uspokajam go. – Jutro prawdopodobnie będę już gotów stawić czoła demonom drugiego piętra.

Sherlock tym razem przerabia niemal całego „Skrzypka na dachu", kończąc nostalgiczną „Anatewką". Gra, siedząc na oparciu fotela – w nowym niebieskim szlafroku od Harrodsa wygląda jak duży zimorodek.

W środku nocy budzą mnie demony pierwszego piętra.

Głośny lament, szloch... Nie mój. Na oślep szukam włącznika lampy, światło ujawnia niepokojący obraz: legowisko z kołdry, koców i poduszek obok, na dywanie. Sherlock podrywa głowę z posłania, ma zaczerwieniony nos, charakterystyczny rzucik czerwonych plam dokoła oczu. Patrzy na mnie półprzytomnie.

- Jesteś... - oddycha z ulgą.

- Jestem – odpowiadam słabym głosem.

Opada z powrotem na poduszkę i nakrywa się kocem. Widać mu tylko czoło i rzęsy pozlepiane jak mokre piórka. Gaszę światło. Milczę, wpatrując się w ciemność. Milczymy obaj. Nigdy nie widziałem płaczącego Sherlocka Holmesa. Absolutnie nigdy. Słyszałem jego załamujący się głos w telefonie, ale nigdy nie widziałem jego łez.

Przeżyłem straszny szok i traumę. Od wielu miesięcy jadę na uspokajaczach i psychoterapii. Dlaczego, u licha, nie pomyślałem o tym, że Sherlock też przeżył szok i traumę? Ja miałem Ellę, Stamforda, panią Hudson, telefony od Harry (zmiłuj się, Panie) i od Grega, a kogo miał Sherlock? Mycrofta można nie liczyć – Holmes młodszy prędzej by sobie język odgryzł, niż zaczął się zwierzać bratu. Pani Hudson była cudowną starszą panią, ale raczej nie nadawała się na ścianę płaczu dla trzydziestoletniego socjopaty _honoris causa_. Pozostawałem ja. „Jesteś". Jestem i mam paskudne uczucie, że zawiodłem. Gdzie on był przez te pięć miesięcy? Co robił? Co przeżył? Czy miał w kimś oparcie? Jak z jego perspektywy wyglądało zajście na dachu szpitala? Pytania bez odpowiedzi. Założyłem, że przeczekał ten niebezpieczny czas w jakimś wygodnym apartamencie, pod troskliwą, choć pewnie strasznie wkurzającą pieczą swego kochanego braciszka, a potem powrócił z hukiem, w blasku chwały i skandalu - ulubiona gwiazda tabloidów, jak zawsze arogancki i zimny niczym dupa Eskimosa. Wydawało się, że doskonale sobie z tym wszystkim radzi. A jeśli się myliłem? Jeśli on sobie w rzeczywistości nie radzi?

- Sherlock... Co się stało? – szepczę.

- Widzę martwych ludzi – odpowiada ironicznym tonem, naśladując cienki głosik dzieciaka z „Szóstego zmysłu".

Jestem może prosty i czasem grzeszę naiwnością, ale nie jestem głupi. To, co miało zabrzmieć jak żart, żartem nie jest. Domyślam się, jakich „martwych ludzi" widzi Sherlock w snach i czemu tak rozpaczliwie do mnie lgnie, pod dziwnymi pretekstami uciekając z własnego łóżka, oraz robiąc cudaczne propozycje... Ella miała rację, niech to szlag. Przywykłem do tego, że pan detektyw się popisuje, dziwaczy i robi fochy, więc łatwo zapomniałem, że kiedy naprawdę potrzebuje czyjejś troski, prosi o nią bardzo cicho, niejednoznacznie i mgliście. Trudno to dostrzec przez ten jego parawan ekscentryzmu i domniemanej socjopatii. I nie zapomnijmy też o innych psychiatrycznych cudach. Zresztą to przecież facet. My, mężczyźni, tak mamy: będziemy pełzać po dnie ostatkiem sił i nadal twierdzić, że wszystko jest cudownie i w najlepszym porządku. Sam przecież przechodziłem ten etap. Wszystko wspaniale, tylko kawałek oksydowanego metalu w szufladzie był coraz bardziej i bardziej kuszący. Szlag...

Mam od Sherlocka pozwolenie na dotyk, więc wyciągam rękę i trafiam akurat na potarganą łepetynę pana kryminologa. Odsunie się? Nie odsunął.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Sherlock. To minie. Wszystko po prostu potrzebuje czasu.

- Brednie. Ella ma na ciebie zły wpływ – mruczy Sherlock, ale nadal się nie porusza, a ja czuję pod palcami jego miękkie, splątane włosy.

- Akurat w tym wypadku Ella się nie myli.

- Sprawy nie wymagają czasu, tylko działań.

- A działanie wymaga czasu, więc na jedno wychodzi. Myśli i uczucia, uporanie się z nimi – to wymaga czasu. Nie jesteśmy maszynami, Sherlock. Nie można nam dokręcić paru śrubek, ani wymienić części. To wymaga... myślenia, analizy, rozmów... Poradzimy sobie z tym.

888

Ręka Johna jest fantastycznie ciepła. Boję się choćby drgnąć, żeby jej nie cofnął. „Nie jesteśmy maszynami... Poradzimy sobie..." Mówi w liczbie mnogiej. „My", nie „ja", czyli bierze w swoich kalkulacjach pod uwagę również mnie. Mam wielką nadzieję, że się nie mylę. Mam też nadzieję, że nie będzie mnie chciał ciągnąć na sesje terapeutyczne do tej całej Thompson. Wszyscy terapeuci, z jakimi się stykałem, byli naprawdę beznadziejni. Najpierw chcieli, żebym do nich mówił, a potem się obrażali. Kompletny brak profesjonalizmu. I to podobno ja mam problemy psychiczne, pfff...

John... Czy mogę iść z tobą do łóżka? Nie, nie tak. Czy mogę się z tobą dziś przespać? Jeszcze gorzej. Jak wyrazić to, że tak bardzo chcę i potrzebuję, żebyś mnie ogrzał, aż boję się poruszyć, bo wtedy zabrałbyś rękę z mojej głowy?

- Słuchaj, tobie chyba nie jest najwygodniej tam na dole?

- Ujdzie – odpowiadam ostrożnie. W rzeczywistości podłoga jest upiornie twarda i zawinięcie się w kołdrę niezbyt pomaga.

- Może byś się przeniósł z powrotem do własnego łóżka? Posiedziałbym z tobą, póki byś nie zasnął.

A potem byś sobie poszedł, a ja znów wylądowałbym w Gehennie. Dziękuję, nie skorzystam.

- To łóżko nie jest moje – odpowiadam ponuro. – Należy do pani Hudson i mnie nienawidzi.

- Sherlock, łóżko to mebel. Nie może mieć uczuć. Co z twoim słynnym racjonalizmem?

- Wyczerpał się. Ja i ten mebel pałamy do siebie wzajemną antypatią. To łoże małżeńskie. Być może siedzi w nim duch świętej pamięci pana Hudsona. Ostatecznie wysłałem drania na krzesło elektryczne, miałby powody do pewnej niechęci.

John wzdycha.

- Kiedy to się zaczęło?

- Opętanie mojego łóżka?

- Twoja nerwica.

- Wtedy.

- Mycroft powinien ci zapewnić psychologa.

- Mycroft mnie wystawił Moriarty'emu. Niczego od niego nie chcę. A już zwłaszcza psycho-szpiega.

John, czy mógłbyś mnie ogrzać?

- Ta kanapa byłaby dość szeroka na dwóch? – pytam od niechcenia.

- Jest ewidentnie jednoosobowa, Sherlock.

Co za szkoda.

- A twoje łóżko?

- Jest szersze, ale ma jedną podstawową wadę.

- Hm?

- Jest moje. Ostatni bastion mojej prywatności, do którego jeszcze się nie wdarłeś i chcę, żeby tak zostało.

Ręka Johna oddala się. No to koniec przyjemności. Spaprałeś to, drogi Holmesie. Wyrywa mi się westchnienie rozczarowania, przewracam się na drugi bok, moszczę na swoim twardym barłogu. Trudno, przynajmniej nic nie wskazuje na to, by John chciał już teraz wracać do siebie na górę. Będzie obok mnie. A ja obok niego. Skoro tyle razy przychodził do mojego pokoju, wybudzając się ze swoich koszmarów, to może i on potrzebuje mojej obecności?

Albo kogokolwiek, a ja po prostu jestem pod ręką...

I nagle – o cudzie – czuję jak jakaś żywa, ruchliwa forma opada obok mnie na dywan, lokuje się za mymi plecami, szuka sobie wygodnej pozycji. John przytula się do moich pleców, czuję ciężar jego ramienia, kiedy mnie obejmuje.

- Ani słowa – burczy.

- Mhm...

- Łapy przy sobie i żadnych komentarzy, jasne?

- Mhm...

- I nie wymagaj, żebym śpiewał kołysanki, bo nie umiem.

Nie musi, sama jego bliskość jest jak kołysanka, albo końska dawka Valium. Odpływam, ukołysany szmerem jego oddechu. Nie mam żadnych snów.

Rano budzę się nos w nos z doktorem. Jest tak blisko, że mogę policzyć mu rzęsy. Widzę drobniutką siateczkę zmarszczek pod oczami, jasną szczecinkę na policzku, a na brodzie maleńkie zadraśnięcie po wczorajszym goleniu. Jego włosy są wesołym, różnobarwnym rozgardiaszem. Jaki on jest ładny, kiedy śpi... Obawiam się głębiej odetchnąć, żeby się nie obudził przedwcześnie. Pachnie jeszcze trochę wieczorną kąpielą (żel „Nivea Sensitive"), ale przede wszystkim sobą. Wiem, że obiegowy ideał męskiej urody ma metr dziewięćdziesiąt, bicepsy rozrywające rękawy, kwadratową szczękę i nigdy więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat, ale mnie się podoba właśnie John Watson. John z jego przekroczoną trzydziestką, niskim wzrostem, zmęczonymi oczami, które zmieniają barwę zależnie od oświetlenia, zabawnym nosem i włosami, które już domagają się strzyżenia. Dlatego, że John jest Johnem - dobrym, rozumnym człowiekiem. Niemądrym, ale rozumnym.

Powieki Johna unoszą się powoli. Dziś jego oczy są kobaltowoszare.

c.d.n.


	2. Rozdział 2

_Dzisiejszy odcinek sponsoruje literka P jak penis. (Specjalnie dla Homoviatora.)_

Kiedy się budzę, pierwszym co widzę są stalowobłękitne ślepia Holmesa, w odległości circa dwóch cali. Nie mruga, ma źrenice wielkie jak spodki i niewątpliwie mnie skanuje. Niemalże słyszę uszami wyobraźni _bzzzz_.

- Cześć! – rozpromienia się.

- Cześć. Jak się spało?

- Doskonale.

Ja też w sumie nie narzekam, chociaż czuję w kościach spanie na twardym. Zawinięty w swoją kołdrę, jestem rozgrzany, rozleniwiony i nie chce mi się wstawać. Jest niedziela, nie muszę się spieszyć do pracy. Podnoszę się i ziewając siadam na kanapie, nadal szczelnie okryty. Niestety, poranek w cieple i bliska obecność atrakcyjnego ciała (cóż, że męskiego) zbierają swoje zawstydzające żniwo, całkiem jakbym nadal był nastolatkiem. Do licha, czy Holmes nie mógłby być troszeczkę mniej przystojny?

- Zaraz zrobię kawy – mówię, masując kark. – Daj mi pięć minut.

- Ja zrobię! – deklaruje Sherlock ku memu zdumieniu. Zrywa się, maszeruje do kuchni, wesoły jak skowroneczek – i także okutany kocykiem. O, czyżby on też...? Nie, drogi doktorze, nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele, to po prostu zwykła reakcja fizjologiczna.

Sherlock robi kawę, ja dochodzę do siebie, a potem przygotowuję tosty z serem. Holmes tankuje poranne paliwo (czarna, dwie kostki cukru, jak zawsze). Jem sam, bo dla pana detektywa jest za wcześnie, jego żołądek obudzi się dopiero koło jedenastej (o ile w ogóle). W skrzynce mailowej jakieś drobne sprawy, które Sherlock rozwiązuje niedbale jak zwykłe krzyżówki, za pomocą Internetu i kilku rozmów telefonicznych. Podejrzewam, że mimochodem włamał się też do Pentagonu, ale wolę nie pytać. W razie czego, dowiem się o tym z telewizji. Ot, po prostu zwykły leniwy dzień na Baker Street 221B.

W poniedziałek zwala nam się na głowy jakiś magnat od olejów silnikowych, tak zwane „młode pieniądze". Podejrzewa, że żona go zdradza. Niesympatyczny typ. Spodziewałem się, że Sherlock spuści go ze schodów na zbity pysk, ale, o dziwo, bierze tę sprawę. Chyba jest już tak potężnie znudzony brakiem trupów, że zadowala się byle czym. Pracuje cały wieczór, grzebiąc w sieci, następnego dnia wychodzi gdzieś raniutko, a po południu, kiedy wracam z dyżuru, każe mi wysłać do faceta sms z jednym tylko słowem: „WIERNA".

- Naprawdę? – Jestem sceptyczny. – Ten gość się aż prosi, żeby go puścić kantem. Śliski jak kalmar w oleju i bardziej arogancki, niż ty w najgorszych chwilach, wybacz, że to mówię.

- Wybaczam. A żona go zdradza – oświadcza Sherlock spokojnie. – Tyle, że zapłaciła mi więcej.

- O ile więcej?

- Pięć funtów.

Wybucham śmiechem.

- Sherlock, na litość boską! Dla pięciu funtów ryzykujesz swoją reputację najlepszego detektywa w Anglii?

- Najlepszego i jedynego detektywa-konsultanta na świecie – poprawia mnie, krzywiąc się i drapiąc po karku. – John, ona jest chora. Rozsiany nowotwór, nieoperowalny. Ma przed sobą może rok życia, może półtora. Czym jest zdrada małżeńska wobec roku cholernego piekła z tym dupkiem? Nawiasem, jej kochanek też mi zapłacił.

Dobry Boże...

- Kolejne pięć funtów?

- Pięć tysięcy. Możemy opłacić czynsz za trzy miesiące z góry.

Dobry argument.

W „postną środę" wieczorem Sherlocka nosi. Nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca, rozpoczyna rozmaite czynności i rzuca je prawie natychmiast, robiąc dokoła coraz większy bałagan.

- O co chodzi? Czemu się tak miotasz, u licha? – pytam w końcu, bo ten jego nerwowy taniec przeszkadza mi w oglądaniu filmu.

Holmes siada w swoim fotelu, podwijając nogi, jego palce wybijają skomplikowany rytm na podłokietnikach, co oznacza, że pod fryzurą myśli kotłują mu się jak bielizna w pralce. Zaraz mnie czymś zastrzeli i przeczuwam, że będzie to coś grubszego kalibru.

- John, czy mógłbyś... Właściwie już to robiliśmy, więc chyba nie masz nic przeciwko...

Znieruchomiały, patrzę na Sherlocka nieufnie, trzymając w ręku pilota. Co robiliśmy? Dużo rzeczy robiliśmy, więc...

- Czy moglibyśmy ze sobą spać?

Nie, tego NIE robiliśmy.

- Rozumiem. Masz coś przeciwko. Twoje łóżko jest twoje. John, proszę, tylko dzisiaj. Ostatni raz wyspałem się w weekend, a wczoraj w ogóle nie zmrużyłem oka. Muszę naładować baterie, inaczej zwariuję. – W głosie Sherlocka brzmią błagalne nuty. Chyba jest naprawdę zdesperowany.

Ach, więc o to chodzi! Mam na końcu języka: „Kupię ci misia", ale doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że byłoby to bezduszne, ordynarne i zwyczajnie podłe. Sherlock nadal bębni palcami po fotelu, umyka spojrzeniem, jest zawstydzony. Nie lubi przyznawać się do słabości – zresztą, kto lubi?

- U ciebie? – upewniam się tylko krótko.

Sherlock rzuca posępne spojrzenie w stronę kanapy, która nic a nic nie urosła od zeszłego piątku.

- U mnie – wzdycha. – Dziękuję, John.

- Warunki: łapy przy sobie, nie komentujesz, nie mądrzysz się, trzymasz dziób zamknięty. Nie chrapiesz! Nie śpimy pod jedną kołdrą!

Nadal oficjalnie jestem hetero, choć sam już w to nie wierzę. Sherlock potakuje pokornie.

- Nie piszesz o tym na blogu – dodaje od siebie.

Do licha, oczywiście, że nie!

Nie chrapie, nie komentuje, trzyma ręce przy sobie... Jednak z łóżkiem pani Hudson rzeczywiście jest coś nie tak. Kręcimy się na nim obaj jak potępieńcy obracani na piekielnym rożnie. W końcu ciągnę Sherlocka za rękaw piżamy.

- To nie ma sensu. Weź pościel i chodź ze mną.

W salonie zgodnie gromadzimy na dywanie poduchy z fotela i kanapy, wzorzyste poduszki i wszystkie dostępne koce, robiąc coś w rodzaju gniazda. Sherlock mości się obok mnie z westchnieniem ulgi. Każdy z nas grzecznie zasypia we własnym kokonie z kołderki. Krew i czarny marmur dają mi tej nocy spokój, za to przyplątuje się Afganistan. Afganistan nie krwawy, nie szafujący śmiercią, ale ten weselszy. Aż za wesoły... Półnadzy, ubrudzeni smarem chłopcy, grzebiący w czołgowych bebechach. I „pięciominutówka" pod prysznicem, która tym razem ciągnie się i ciągnie, a ze mną myje się ciemnowłosy, błękitnooki żołnierzyk. Jego ramiona zawijają się dokoła mnie, usta szukają moich ust... „Nie wolno nam" – mówię, a on odpowiada: „Jesteś wyższy rangą, kapitanie. Wydaj mi rozkaz". Ale nie wydaję żadnego rozkazu, nic nie mówię, bo „sucharek" ma zbyt zręczne dłonie i zbyt chętne wargi. Nie mam siły powiedzieć: „Szeregowy, wstać z kolan i odmaszerować". Bardzo, bardzo żenujący sen.

A sytuacja, w jakiej się budzę, jest równie kompromitująca. Po pierwsze, zdaję sobie sprawę z ciężaru na piersi – jest to ramię Sherlocka. Po drugie, czuję przy sobie chude, ciepłe ciało i ktoś mi chucha w szyję – pytanie za sto funtów: kto? Po trzecie (i najgorsze), mam mokrą piżamę.

Próbuję się wyswobodzić. Sherlock drga spazmatycznie, przyciska mnie mocniej i mamrocze:

- John, watykańskie kamee...

Raptem okropnie chce mi się śmiać. On po prostu śpi. Śpi jak suseł i gada przez sen. Na co ci przyszło, kapitanie Watson, służysz jako przytulanka... Ale w sumie nie była to zła noc, niewątpliwie również skorzystałem na tym układzie. Krępujący mokry sen jest zdecydowanie lepszy, niż sen zostawiający po sobie wyschnięte, zdarte od krzyku gardło, pot i łzy, i echo bólu rozrywającego lewy bark.

Sherlock mruczy, zmienia nieznacznie pozycję, jego zgięte kolano ciąży na moim udzie. Jasny gwint, znów czuję znajome pulsowanie w dole brzucha. Ostrożnie przekręcam głowę, mam doskonały widok na pełne, różowe wargi Sherlocka i widoczny między nimi skrawek białych siekaczy. A gdybym tak, tylko raz... On śpi, jest nieświadomy, nie powinienem, to jest nieodpowiednie... To byłoby prawie jak gwałt. Chcę pocałować detektywa-konsultanta. Chcę pocałować Sherlocka Holmesa, nic na to nie poradzę. Mogę jedynie powiedzieć sobie twardo „NIE". To ja jestem tym starszym, tym rozsądniejszym, tym sprawującym kontrolę. I nieważne, że czuję na biodrze podejrzanie twardy obiekt, a pan detektyw z pewnością nie bierze ze sobą do łóżka broni, ani latarki... Kapitanie Watson, NIE. Zaciskam pięści. Mój penis jest już twardy jak kawałek dębiny. Boże, zmiłuj się nade mną, chcę się pieprzyć z Holmesem, choć mam wybitnie mgliste pojęcie _jak_ miałoby się to odbyć. Z tym Holmesem, który tuli się do mnie ufnie jak dzieciak do pluszowego misia. Z tym facetem, dla którego seks to zapewne tylko słowo na S, bez względu na zaszłości pod prysznicem.

Powieki Sherlocka drgają, unoszą się, błękitne oczy patrzą na mnie z odległości dosłownie trzech cali.

- Holmes... złaź... ze mnie – udaje mi się wykrztusić.

Panika, ucieczka.

- Przepraszam! Przepraszam, John! Nie chciałem!

Uff, mało brakowało. Dlaczego w ogóle zgodziłem się na to szaleństwo? Przecież wiadomo, że „spanie" i „seks" to synonimy, na dodatek obydwa na S. Udaje mi się pod osłoną koca jakoś przemknąć do łazienki, gdzie doprowadzam się do porządku. „Nigdy więcej" – obiecuję sobie święcie.

888

Znajduję się w wielkiej hali o przeszklonym suficie, trochę przypominającej lotnisko, a trochę kostnicę w Bart's – seledynowe kafelki na podłodze i białe na ścianach. Widzę charakterystyczną biurową donicę ze sztucznym zielskiem, dalej stoi fontanna, w której pływają małe nadmuchiwane serduszka. Kiedy koło niej przechodzę, dostrzegam na dnie mnóstwo rozbebeszonych zegarowych mechanizmów. Podchodzi do mnie dziewczyna w niebieskim uniformie i furażerce. Wygląda jak stewardessa. Czuję się bardzo zaniepokojony, gdyż jej _nie widzę_. Jest równie dobrym nośnikiem informacji, co plastikowa lalka. Nawet Irene Adler w końcu odsłoniła jakieś ludzkie cechy, a ta panienka jakby nie istniała realnie. Bardzo, bardzo podejrzane.

- Witam pana w Agencji Towarzyskiej „Ideał" – szczebiocze modulowanym głosikiem z reklamy odżywek dla dzieci. – Oferujemy najwyższe usługi w dziedzinie dobierania partnerów randkowych, par małżeńskich, usług interseksualnych, stomatologii oraz lobotomii.

Chyba jednak nie skorzystam...

Dostrzegam innych ludzi, przechadzających się po hali – wygląda to trochę jak przerwa podczas konferencji – i ci są uspokajająco zwyczajni. Rozwodnik, uzależniony od pornografii. Spadochroniarka, lesbijka. Kieszonkowiec, ma dwa koty. Wdowa po piekarzu... Wszystkim dyndają na szyjach identyfikatory.

- Proszę uważać na biedronki – mówi przewodniczka, wręczając mi kawałek plastiku na smyczce.

Rzeczywiście, po posadzce wszędzie łażą wielkie biedrony, każda rozmiarów połówki pomidora. Lśnią metalicznie, zmieniają co chwila kolory i chrobocą. Najwyraźniej są mechaniczne. Jedna stuka mnie czułkami w but, a na jej pancerzu wyświetla się napis ŚWIR. Mam ochotę ją rozdeptać.

Na moim identyfikatorze widnieje to okropne zdjęcie w uszatej czapce i dane:

**HOLMES SHERLOCK **

**Ur. 06.01.1982**

**184/71/14** (Ej, odjęli mi całe półtora centymetra!)

**Rasa: bardzo biała**

**Płeć: męska**

**Orientacja seksualna: diabli wiedzą**

Dosłownie: Diabli. Wiedzą.

Mijam jakiegoś faceta w ciemnym garniturze i meloniku. Uśmiecha się porozumiewawczo i uchyla kapelusza, odsłaniając krótkie rogi. Jednak zanim udaje mi się zapytać, co ma do powiedzenia na temat moich preferencji, gdzieś się tajemniczo znika.

Ustawione rzędami gabloty niby mają grubość zaledwie dziesięciu centymetrów, ale sztuczka z zakrzywieniem przestrzeni sprawia, że mieszczą się w nich witryny wystawowe, akurat na tyle obszerne, by weszło tam krzesło. W tych ciasnych celach za szybami z pleksi siedzą ludzie. Kobiety, mężczyźni i osobnicy trudni do określenia. Biali, czarni, Azjaci... Niektórzy kiwają zachęcająco do przechodniów, uśmiechają się, inni tylko patrzą. Niektórzy proszą: „Wybierz mnie! Wybierz MNIE!". Na jednej z wystawek widzę Donovan – gapi się na mnie ponuro spode łba, a potem odwraca wzrok. Dalej Molly: rozpaczliwie smutna, mówi tylko cicho:

- Nic nie szkodzi. Wiem, że się nie liczę.

- Przepraszam, Molly – odpowiadam. – Jesteś dobrą przyjaciółką, ale nie mogę cię wybrać.

A potem kolejne okno i Moriarty. Uśmiechnięty łasicowato, gładki Jimmy w nieskazitelnym szarym garniturku.

- Wybierz mnie! Wybierz mnie, Sherly! – syczy i oblizuje dolną wargę. – Będziemy się cudownie bawić. Obiecuję, mój aniele. Tylko mnie wybierz... Wielka gra, wielki _fun_. Już nigdy żadnej nudy!

Zatykam uszy i odchodzę jak najprędzej. Propozycja jest kusząca, ale Jim Moriarty to bardzo niebezpieczny osobnik. Poza tym to przecież agencja randkowa. Musiałbym z nim iść na randkę, pewnie chciałby mnie macać, obrzydliwe!

Przepycham się w gęstniejącym tłumie. Treser fok... Pilot... Seryjny kanibal... Lara Croft... Premier... Za duży tłok. Kręci mi się w głowie. Policjant... Zatrzymuję się. To Lestrade. Stoi przed jedną z witryn, a tam za plastikową przesłoną zasiada nie kto inny, jak cholerny Mycroft! Bardzo dumny, sztywno wyprostowany, z tym swoim uśmieszkiem samozadowolenia. Ma nawet parasol!

- Cześć, Sherlock. Co myślisz o tym? – pyta Lestrade.

- Wykluczone! – Otrząsam się.

- Wygląda na zdrowego. Szczepiony...  
- Przeterminowany. Poza tym to dupek.

- Chyba jednak spróbuję. On mi się podoba. A poza tym towar można zwrócić w ciągu siedmiu dni, jeśli zachowa się paragon.

Lestrade dotyka swoim identyfikatorem szyby, która się odsuwa z szumem. Mycroft zstępuje z podwyższenia, podaje ramię inspektorowi, a mnie rzuca uśmiech pełen wyższości. I obaj pod rączkę odchodzą w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Skąd tu zachód słońca...?

Jednak mój własny brat wystawiony na targach randkowych daje mi do myślenia.

- Czy macie tu może Johna Hamisha Watsona? – pytam jedną z niebiesko umundurowanych przewodniczek. Sprawia wrażenie biorobota, tak samo jak poprzednia.

- Sprawdzę w katalogu, sir – odpowiada, a w jej oczach zaczynają płynąć błyskawicznie rzędy cyfr i wykresy. – Przykro mi. Unikatowy model Watson jest niedostępny. Mamy natomiast jeszcze jeden model Holmes 3. W cenie promocyjnej.

- Holmes 3? – powtarzam ze zdumieniem i nagle orientuję się, że stoję w witrynie, z nosem przyciśniętym do szyby, a przede mną w okrągłej rotundzie spaceruje John, zatrzymując się kolejno przed kobiecymi „egzemplarzami". Jest tam i Sara ze szpitala, i smagłoskóra Jeanette, i ta od psa, i nawet ta z nosem jak u starego wodza Apaczów. I wiele innych. A także wielu młodych, atrakcyjnych samców.

- John! Tutaj jestem! John!

Ratunku! Jeśli wybierze którąś (albo któregoś), zostanę tutaj na wieczność! Nikt mnie przecież nie zechce. A jeśli nawet, to jakiś obłąkaniec pokroju Moriarty'ego. Ratunku! John, nie zostawiaj mnie tu!

- Wybierz mnie! John, wybierz mnie!

Chyba mnie słyszy, bo odwraca się, ale patrzy tak, jakby mnie nie rozpoznawał. John, przypomnij sobie! To ja! Błagam, jesteś moim rejonem!

- Watykańskie kamee! – krzyczę nasze stare hasło. – John, watykańskie kamee!

Błysk rozpoznania w niebieskich oczach. John uśmiecha się, dotyka swoją kartą dzielącej nas przesłony, wyciąga ręce i z ulgą wpadam w jego objęcia.

A potem się budzę.

Owinięty dokoła Johna Watsona jak szympans wokół palmy.

W dodatku jest to „palma" zdecydowanie rozjuszona.

- Holmes... złaź... ze mnie.

A niech to diabli...!

888

Jest czwartek, więc Sherlock decyduje się zatankować, czyli zjeść śniadanie razem ze mną. Robię tosty z masłem, przysmażam kiełbaski i jajka na miękko. Ja jestem zawstydzony, Holmes ponury. Przynajmniej się wyspał i wypoczął, nie ma już podkrążonych oczu. Bawi się jedzeniem, krojąc zawartość talerza na coraz drobniejsze kawałeczki.

- Jedzże wreszcie – wzdycham. – Sekcję zrobisz sobie w prosektorium, a nie w kuchni przy śniadaniu.

- Przepraszam – mówi, dziabiąc szczątki kiełbaski widelcem. – Nie panuję nad sobą, kiedy śpię. Musiałeś się czuć bardzo niezręcznie.

Owszem, czułem się. Ale czy on myśli, że to była jego wina?

- W porządku, nic nie szkodzi. Nie możesz odpowiadać za instynktowne odruchy – mówię, czując się parszywie jak nigdy. Bo niby co, mam powiedzieć: „Ja cię za to chciałem zerżnąć, więc nie czuj się winny, jesteśmy kwita"?

Sherlock nadal znęca się nad jedzeniem.

- John...?

- Mhm?

- Czy myślisz, że ktoś zechciałby się ze mną umówić?

Kawałek tosta staje mi w gardle. Przełykam z trudem i popijam kawą.

- Sherlock, o ile pamiętam, miałeś takich propozycji na pęczki i zdaje się, że miewasz je nadal.

- Tak, w skrzynce pocztowej. Ale kiedy jakaś kobieta przyjmuje twoje zaproszenie, to idzie na randkę tylko z tobą, z Johnem Watsonem. Po prostu z Johnem – wyjaśnia Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem. – A nikt nie chce umówić się ze mną, tylko z moją sławą. Z tymi zdjęciami w gazetach, z tą idiotyczną czapką, z moim intelektem i duchem Richarda Brooksa.

Oraz z twoim imidżem romantycznego księcia, błękitnymi oczami, pięknymi rękami i niewiarygodnie zgrabnym tyłkiem. Hm...

- Nie miałeś żadnych randek, zanim stałeś się sławny?

- Cztery. Cztery miniaturowe katastrofy.

- No tak. Zapewne wszystko szło dobrze, póki nie otworzyłeś ust. – Nie mogę opanować ironii.

- To nie moja wina, że rodzice nie zaprowadzili mnie do ortodonty! – warczy Sherlock z furią.

Pogubiłem się. Co ma ortodonta do jego randek? Niemniej Ella miała rację, Holmes wyraźnie przeżywa jakiś kryzys. A jeśli Sherlock ma kryzys, to ja też mam kryzys – tak jakby mało mi było własnego.

Ścinam nożem czubek jajka i wręczam Holmesowi łyżeczkę.

- Jedz, sieroto smętna. Dziś czwartek. A poza tym przemyślałem sprawę tej randki. Zgadzam się, możesz mnie zaprosić.

- Ja ciebie?

- Tak. Ty mnie. Chcę się poczuć adorowany. Pozalecaj się trochę, bądź miły, nie umrzesz od tego. Ze swojej strony zapewniam, że nie lecę na twoją sławę.

Blada, kanciasta mordka pana detektywa rozjaśnia się. Zadowolony, zaczyna nawet jeść.

- Ale jeśli tkniesz mnie choćby palcem, złamię ci rękę – dodaję z przyjemnym uśmiechem.

Łyżeczka z porcją jajka na miękko zawisa w powietrzu, a Holmes patrzy na mnie stropiony. Uch, niedobrze. Nie mówi się takich rzeczy człowiekowi z zespołem Aspergera. Przecież o tym czytałem.

- Wykasuj to, co powiedziałem – mówię szybko. – Żartowałem. To żart, dość głupi. Możesz mnie dotykać. Z pewnymi zastrzeżeniami... Nie chcę, żebyś mnie trzymał za rękę w miejscu publicznym. To krępujące. Łapanie za tyłek – wykluczone! Mogę zareagować odruchowo i na przykład lunąć cię w pysk, a potem obu nam byłoby przykro.

Sherlock kiwa głową, jajko trafia tam, gdzie miało trafić.

- W porządku, John. Zarejestrowałem. Ręce, tyłek.

Dlaczego mam dziwne wrażenie, że powinienem zastrzec również inne części ciała?

Następnego dnia wypada sesja terapeutyczna. Mam ochotę ją odwołać, ale ostatecznie idę. Opowiadam Elli o koszmarach Sherlocka, i o tym, że zmiana miejsca noclegu przyniosła dobry efekt. Obaj spaliśmy lepiej. Oczywiście nawet aluzyjnie nie wspominam o nieprzyzwoitych skutkach ubocznych.

- Wygląda na to, że salon jest waszą strefą bezpieczeństwa. To bardzo dobrze, że ją macie – mówi Ella. – Czy Sherlock jest pod opieką jakiegoś terapeuty?

- On? Skądże. Nienawidzi wszystkich psychiatrów, psychologów i chyba także zwykłych lekarzy. Jestem jedynym chwalebnym wyjątkiem. Owszem, powinien się leczyć, ale kto by potem leczył terapeutę z traumy posherlockowej?

Przyznaję się też do planowanej tak zwanej „randki".

- Po fakcie zacząłem mieć wątpliwości. Zostawiłem mu wolną rękę, czyli pozbawiłem samego siebie kontroli nad sytuacją. Zaczynam się bać, co może wymyślić.

Ella uśmiecha się krzepiąco.

- Będzie miał tylko tyle kontroli, ile mu jej dasz. Co robisz, kiedy on cię rozzłości?

- Zwykle idę do siebie i wracam dopiero jak mi przejdzie. Albo wychodzę z domu...

- I wracasz jak ci przejdzie. Masz tendencje do wycofywania się z placu boju, jeśli chodzi o Sherlocka. Albo mu ulegasz dla świętego spokoju. Musisz się nauczyć stawiać granice, dla dobra was obu. Dam ci dwa zadania domowe. Masz mu powiedzieć „nie"...

- Tak po prostu? Z byle powodu?

- Nie, nie z byle powodu. Wówczas, kiedy będzie od ciebie wymagał czegoś, czego _naprawdę_ nie będziesz chciał zrobić. Zadanie drugie: wyraź życzenie, do którego on się dostosuje.

- Mam coś na nim wymusić? Ella, to nie przejdzie. Wymuszenie czegokolwiek na Holmesie jest jak dojenie kanarka. Dużo wysiłku, dużo wrzasku i pierza, i żadnego efektu.

Ella z pełnym profesjonalizmem przełyka wybuch śmiechu, zaledwie przygryza wargę. Godne podziwu, bo mnie własna wizja żółto upierzonego Sherlocka doprowadza do niekontrolowanych skurczów przepony. Czytam do góry nogami, jak Ella zapisuje w notatniku: „koniec fazy zaprzeczenia orientacji" oraz „powolny stały postęp" i jeszcze „opieka-kontrola-bezpieczeństwo". Czy ja zaprzeczam swojej orientacji? No dobrze, może i zaprzeczam. Robię postępy – fajnie. Nie jestem natomiast pewien, co ma znaczyć to ostatnie.

- Mam w ciągu tygodnia postawić się Sherlockowi i coś mu wydrzeć? - upewniam się.

- Nie w ciągu tygodnia. Termin w sumie nieokreślony, ale byłabym zadowolona, gdybyś poradził sobie z tym w ciągu miesiąca. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nie będzie dla ciebie łatwe. Zwłaszcza, że nie chodzi o zwykłe „nie, nie pożyczę ci stówki".

- Tak, to byłoby zbyt proste.

Kiedy wracam do domu, przekonuję się, że Sherlock podszedł do tematu „randki" bardzo poważnie. Jest zatopiony w lekturze poradnika w charakterystycznej żółtej okładce. Przewraca prędko kartki, skanując wzrokiem stronice i wrzucając je do swojej fotograficznej pamięci.

- „Randkowanie dla opornych"?

- Było jeszcze „Pedałowanie dla opornych", ale z niewiadomych powodów na okładce był rower, więc nie kupiłem – odpowiada Sherlock.

888

Nie rozumiem, czemu John się śmieje.

Sznurowadła – nadal bezrandkowy. Brwi – nie dzwonił do Harry. Miałki cukier na kołnierzyku – pączek u Lestrade'a. Wizyta prywatna. Puste ręce – brak sprawy. Moriarty nie pozostawił godnego następcy. Niefart. Nędza. Nuda. Seryjni mordercy zeszli na psy. Sesja terapeutyczna – poszło dobrze. Krótkie spojrzenia w moją stronę – John rozmawiał o mnie z Thompson. Jeśli zaproponuje coś do picia, była to rozmowa wykraczająca poza zwykłe ramy. Doktor powiedział więcej, niż chciał i ma wyrzuty sumienia.

- Chcesz kawy?

Achaaaa... Wszystko jasne.

Ta książka to śmieć. Jak zrobić dobre wrażenie na kobiecie/mężczyźnie? Po pierwsze: zadbać o swój wygląd (no, kurczę, na to bym nie wpadł). Świeży oddech, ładne i zadbane zęby to dodatkowy atut. (Wybielanie i cokwartalne przeglądy starczą? John powiedział, że w razie ubytków i borowania stomatolog musiałby mnie nie tylko znieczulić, ale jeszcze związać i najlepiej uśpić. Obawiam się, że miał rację.) Okej, z zębami zrobiłem, ile tylko byłem w stanie. Ubrania... Belstaff, Liberty i Harrods starczą? Jak nie, mogę dorzucić Yves Saint Laurenta. Nawiasem mówiąc, chyba czas kupić nowe buty... „Nie rób nic na siłę, nie narzucaj się. To jemu powinno zależeć, to on powinien być stroną inicjującą". No dobrze, ale w tym wypadku jest dwóch „onów". Kto tu jest inicjujący? Załóżmy, że ja. „Nie szukaj księcia z bajki". Nie, z pewnością nie. Starczy mi hrabia. Albo nawet zwykły kapitan. „Bądź wybredna"... Co to za szowinizm? W dodatku nielogiczny. To w końcu należy być wybrednym czy nie? Czy ja jestem wybredny? Hm... To głównie porady dla hetero. Jakiej ja właściwie jestem orientacji?

Google... „zdjęcia erotyczne kobiet"... Farbowana blondynka, farbowana brunetka, sztuczny biust, photoshop, więcej photoshopa... Hm, czy to ją boli? Dlaczego mężczyźni na tych zdjęciach są zdegradowani do środkowych fragmentów, pozbawieni głów i kończyn, albo sprowadzeni wyłącznie do samego penisa sterczącego zza kadru? O, kobiece włosy łonowe! Prawie zapomniałem, że coś takiego istnieje. Ouuu... Piłka do rugby? W takim miejscu? Delete, delete! Mam ochotę zrestartować sobie oczy. Hetero nie wypaliło.

„Mężczyźni + erotyka". Enter. Trochę lepiej, przynajmniej większość ma głowy. Ciała, dużo ciał, bardzo dużo mięśni, mnóstwo erekcji. Owszem, to obiektywnie ładne ciała, estetyczne i zadbane. Solo. Pary mieszane, pary męskie. Niektóre robią coś, co wygląda dość... boleśnie. Ta Kobieta proponowała mi seks wielokrotnie. „Zjedzmy razem kolację". Nie byłem „głodny", a wiązanie się z Irene nie było bezpieczne. Przeczuwałem to i, jak się okazało, miałem rację. Poza tym byłem na nią obrażony. Pobiła mnie szpicrutą. Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mnie bije. Tego jednego jestem absolutnie pewien: masochizm nie leży w moim rejonie, sadyzm też nie. Jak wyglądałaby „zabawa w doktora" z panem doktorem? Czy od razu chciałby przejść do konkretów? Czy byłby delikatny? Jacy są właściwie w łóżku żołnierze?

Wrzucam do przeglądarki hasło „erotyka + militaria". Kolejny zalew ciał i zwałów mięśni. Gdyby John był tak zbudowany, nie zmieściłby się w swoim pasiastym szlafroku. Dużo mundurów w zieloną panterkę, dużo brutalności. Mnóstwo przygnębiająco gigantycznych penisów.

John zszedł w jakiejś sprawie do pani Hudson, więc nie będzie zadawał niewygodnych pytań. Biorę banana z miski, obieram, a potem wkładam do ust najdalej jak mogę, aż czuję odruch wymiotny, i zaznaczam zębami. Osiem centymetrów, ani odrobiny więcej. Marnie. Opcja „odwrotna" wydaje się jeszcze mniej przyjemna, a mój pęd do wiedzy nie sięga aż tak daleko. Nie czuję się podniecony, czuję się wystraszony i sfrustrowany. Wygląda na to, że mimo wszystko moją strefą jest ten przygnębiający dolny róg fioletowego trójkąta – z podpisem „aseksualność". _Posiada ograniczone libido, zdolny do odczuwania pociągu romantycznego do innych osób_, czyli smutny aseks typu C, według klasyfikacji Jaya. Tymczasem John nie jest aseksualny. John jest bi-SEKS-ualny. John uwielbiał seks i raczej mu to nie przeszło. Nie wystarczy mu kolacja, rozmowa i patrzenie sobie w oczy. Będzie chciał robić rzeczy cielesne i nieznośnie fizjologiczne. Będzie się chciał macać, pieprzyć, rżnąć, bzykać, dymać... Normale mają na tę jedną czynność ze sto określeń.

Co jeszcze piszą w tym nieszczęsnym poradniku? „Kup mu drobny prezent". O! Nareszcie jakiś konkret.

Co lubi John? John lubi seks...

Rozpacz czarna.

Wśród całego zestawu porozbieranych żołnierzy podoba mi się właściwie tylko jeden. To zdjęcie jest niemalże artystycznym aktem. Owszem, chłopak typu „gwiazda siłowni", z wdziękami na wierzchu, ale spoczywają między muskularnymi udami. Model leży spokojnie na wznak, z króciutko ostrzyżoną jasną głową opartą na zwiniętym śpiworze w kolorze khaki, śpi – a właściwie udaje, że śpi. Na jego piersi leżą wojskowe nieśmiertelniki. Jedno ramię odrzucił luźno za głowę. Nie gapi się wyzywająco, nie prezentuje sterczącego fallusa, niczego nikomu nie wpycha. Pozwala się obserwować, pozostawia mi przestrzeń. W jakiś sposób przypomina mi Johna, choć przecież swojego doktora nigdy nie widziałem nago. Zapisuję sobie to jedno jedyne zdjęcie na dysku i uśmiecham się na myśl, że właśnie założyłem swoją własną kolekcję pornografii, na wzór Watsonowej. Pewnie będzie dużo skromniejsza, a może nawet nigdy nie wykroczy poza tę jedną fotkę, ale zrobiłem jakiś początek. Uspokojony, zjadam banana.

Nadal patrzę na tego żołnierzyka, kiedy wraca John i spogląda na ekran.

- Dzieciak nigdy w życiu nie był w armii – stwierdza, wzruszając ramionami.

Ja też tak sądzę, ale jestem ciekaw jego opinii.

- Popatrz, jaki wycacany – mówi pan kapitan. – Jaki gładki i czyściutki. Chłopaki w kamaszach zawsze mają otarcia od plecaków, sińce od sprzętu, zadrapania i szramy. Ich skóry to mapy, można z nich czytać jak z książki. Poza tym, gwarantuję ci, że żaden z naszych afgańców nie walnąłby się na drzemkę z fiutem na wierzchu, nawet w najgorszy upał. Położyłby się w ciuchach, najwyżej by poluzował pas i sznurówki. I broń by położył w zasięgu ręki.

Sprawa podarunku randkowego pozostaje otwarta, ale znam przecież Johna na tyle, by wiedzieć, że odpadają kwiaty, czekoladki i diamentowe spinki. Za bukiet róż by podziękował, gdyż jest dobrze wychowany, lecz zarazem spojrzałby na mnie jak na idiotę. Kwiaty daje się kobietom. Słodycze także, poza tym John za nimi nie przepada. Woli orzeszki paprykowe i piwo. Z kolei piwo w takiej sytuacji byłoby całkowicie nie _comme il faut. _Nie może to również być nic kosztownego. Mógłby się czuć zobowiązany do rewanżu. John jest niezamożny, pragmatyczny i oszczędny. Jeśli kupuje sobie coś droższego, zwykle odkłada na ten cel przez dwa, trzy miesiące. Przez lwią część życia byłem przyzwyczajony do natychmiastowego spełniania zachcianek (przynajmniej w zakresie przedmiotów) i w pewien sposób podziwiam ten jego upór oraz systematyczność. Zabrałbym Johna do jakiejś eleganckiej restauracji, na przykład do „Sketch", ale mógłbym się założyć o prawą rękę, że on by się tam źle czuł. Trudno o bardziej _niejohnowe_ miejsce. W dodatku zbierają się tam celebryci, gorsi nawet od mojego brata, co trudno sobie wyobrazić. Czyli „Sketch" odpada, podobnie jak nowootwarta „Tigane". John mawia, że nie lubi jadać tam, gdzie krzesło jest droższe od klienta. Pozostaje więc stary, poczciwy Angelo ze swoim smacznym _tagliatelle_ i półdomową atmosferą, albo jakaś klimatyczna chińska knajpka.

Nareszcie wszystko mam opracowane i przygotowane. Rezerwując stolik, uprzedzam, że tym razem ma być romantycznie i Angelo staje na wysokości zadania. Dostajemy z Johnem boczny stolik we wnęce, są świece, artystycznie poskładane serwetki, w glinianym wazonie czerwone chryzantemy, a na talerzach maleńkie pęczki białych stokrotek. Czerwona chryzantema – „bądź moją miłością"... Do licha, Angelo, prosiłem o białe! Stokrotka – doskonałość i zrozumienie. Ciekawe, czy John orientuje się w mowie kwiatów? Raczej nie. Wydaje się trochę zdziwiony, lecz w ogóle obecnością kwiatów, a nie ich wymową. Sytuacja właściwie jest trochę absurdalna: jestem na eksperymentalnej randce ze współlokatorem, z którym znamy się jak dwa łyse konie. Ale tym lepiej, nie denerwuję się i nie robię głupstw, a nawet jeśli wyrwie mi się coś nieodpowiedniego, to John nie wyleje mi wina na głowę i nie wybiegnie z krzykiem, że jestem skończoną świnią. To bardzo odprężające uczucie. Podsuwam Johnowi krzesło, podaję kartę – łatwizna, całkiem jakbym towarzyszył przy kolacji madame Julienne Holmes. Obym się tylko nie pomylił i nie zwrócił się do Johna per „babciu". To ja pełnię „męską" rolę, więc wybieram wino: czerwony cabernet-merlot, gdyż John decyduje się na pastę z wołowiną. Sam zamawiam _penne bolognese_. Bill przynosi przystawki: _carpaccio_ z parmezanem.

John traktuje tę kolację półoficjalnie. Zrezygnował z odwiecznego sweterka, ale też nie wbił się w garnitur i krawat. Ma na sobie elegancką koszulę i sportową marynarkę.

- John...?

- Tak?

- O czym właściwie rozmawia się na randkach? Podręcznik podawał w tej kwestii bardzo ogólnikowe informacje.

Doktor zasłania usta dłonią, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- Z pewnością nie o zbrodniach i trupach – odpowiada po chwili. - Będąc z kobietą zwykle ją komplementowałem. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to zastosować w tej sytuacji.

- Mężczyzn nie można komplementować?

- Chyba można. Sherlock, ja sam nie mam w tej materii żadnego doświadczenia. Ale kiedyś już mnie skomplementowałeś. Powiedziałeś, że mam ładne ręce.

To prawda. Powiedziałem tak, bo John ma ładne dłonie. Ma wiele miłych i ładnych cech, które mógłbym wymienić, ale nim otwieram usta, on odzywa się pierwszy:

- Ja też uważam, że masz ładne... Nie, masz _piękne_ ręce.

Mimowolnie spoglądam na swoje palce, trzymające widelec. Długie, szczupłe i blade. Użyteczne narzędzia. Nigdy nie myślałem o tym, czy są piękne, czy brzydkie, a tu proszę, podobają się Johnowi.

- W ogóle uważam, że jesteś bardzo przystojnym facetem – dodaje mój doktor i uśmiecha się znad swojego _carpaccio_. – Nie powinieneś mieć najmniejszych problemów z poderwaniem kogokolwiek, kto ma choćby ślad dobrego gustu.

Serce staje mi w gardle. Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Zatkało mnie. Kompletnie, totalnie, ledwo mogę oddychać. Bardzo – przystojny – facet. Ja. W oczach Johna Watsona, który ma gdzieś brokatowy światek celebrytów, koneksje mojego brata oraz szlachetny ród Holmesów, o korzeniach sięgających Adama i Ewy i bardzo specjalnego gatunku małp z ogonami dłuższymi od innych. Miałby też gdzieś moje pieniądze, gdyby tylko o nich wiedział.

John chichocze.

- Sherlock... Ty się rumienisz.

- Wcale nie.

- Owszem, tak. To urocze.

Mam ochotę schować się pod stół. Zamiast tego wyciągam z kieszeni pudełko i przesuwam je po stole w stronę Johna.

- Proszę. To dla ciebie. Taki tam, drobiazg...

John śmieje się już całkiem otwarcie.

- O tym też było w poradniku?

- Było.

Ale wszystko się psuje, kiedy doktor otwiera pudełko. Jego uśmiech blednie. John pochmurnieje.

- Nie podoba ci się? – pytam, zaniepokojony.

- Podoba mi się, ale...

- Nie podoba ci się. Coś zrobiłem nie tak.

- Sherlock, to jest...

- Przepraszam, nie miałem jasnych instrukcji!

John nachyla się ponad stołem i kładzie rękę na mojej dłoni, ściska lekko.

- Uspokój się. Nic się nie stało, wszystko jest w porządku. Po prostu... To jest bardzo drogi prezent.

- To tylko Nokia N900, nawet nie najnowszy model. Wypuścili ją w czwartym kwartale 2009. Cena zdążyła znacząco spaść. Twoja N97 od Harry nie była nowa, kiedy ją dostałeś i już się sypie. Potrzebujesz nowego telefonu. Ten jest odpowiedni, podobny do poprzedniego, nie będziesz musiał się uczyć obsługi...

- Sherlock, zamknij się wreszcie.

Zamykam się. John uśmiecha się tym swoim johnowym uśmiechem.

- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, że pomyślałeś o czymś tak, hm... osobistym jak komórka. Zmartwiłem się, bo mam wgląd w twoje konto i doskonale wiem, że miałeś tam czterysta dwanaście funtów i ani pensa więcej.

- Zrealizowałem czeki od cudzołożników. Nie musisz się martwić o moje fundusze w tym miesiącu.

Oraz wciąż jeszcze udało mi się nie naruszyć mojej części spadku po rodzicach. Sam nie wiem, ile tego teraz jest, zdaje się, że mógłbym kupić nie tylko mieszkanie od pani Hudson, ale też całą Baker Street. Tylko po co? Poza tym moja samodzielność finansowa służy za knebel dla Mycrofta, który najchętniej widziałby mnie w przybytku bez klamek – bezpiecznego i niekłopotliwego.

Mogłem się domyśleć, że drobiazg za dwieście trzydzieści funtów dla Johna nie będzie drobiazgiem. Jeśli chcesz ustalić czyjś stan majątkowy, popatrz na jego obuwie. Moje jest trzykrotnie droższe od butów Johna.

Po wpadce z komórką mogło być już tylko lepiej, i rzeczywiście jest. Kelner przynosi dania główne. Rozmawiamy o jakości naszych makaronów, John chwali wino, które rzeczywiście jest dobre. Zwyczajna, nudna konwersacja o niczym. Jak normalni ludzie.

Zdobywam się nawet na komplement wobec pana doktora i mówię mu, że w świetle świec jego oczy mają interesujący kolor tlenku manganu. To robi na nim niemałe wrażenie.

- Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie powiedział mi czegoś takiego – mówi zdławionym głosem. Chyba się wzruszył.

Oczywiście nie rozmawiamy o żadnych sprawach kryminalnych, ani tym bardziej o autopsjach. Najbezpieczniejszym tematem są kulinaria. W rodzinnym domu Johna dość często podawało się zapiekankę z nerek, a na deser tradycyjne szkockie _spotted dick_, natomiast słynny _haggis_ John jadł w sumie tylko raz w życiu, gdyż pani Watsonowa nie miała cierpliwości do jego przyrządzania. Możliwości chyba też nie – w Londynie raczej trudno dostać owczy żołądek. John twierdzi, że _haggis_, mimo dość szokujących dla przeciętnego mieszczucha składników, jest bardzo smaczny. Rewanżuję się przeglądem dań kuchni chińskiej i przysmaków z Ekwadoru. Podobno smażony byczy penis i zupa na krowim kopycie dodają mężczyznom wigoru. John stwierdza, że wigoru mu nie brakuje, kończy swoją pastę i zagląda w kartę deserów.

- A zjadłbyś węża? – pytam.

- Jadłem węża w Afganistanie. Smakował jak kurczak. To tiramisu wygląda całkiem dobrze...

Para przy stoliku obok nie kończy swoich porcji i prosi o rachunek. Ciekawe dlaczego? U Angela jest naprawdę smaczna kuchnia. Wybredni jacyś, niech sobie idą do „Sketcha".

W sumie to naprawdę bardzo udany wieczór. Wszystko mi smakuje, John ani razu na mnie nie syknął, a przy deserze mówi z miłym uśmiechem:

- Sherlock, wiesz co? Jaśniejesz.

- Nie mogę świecić. Ciało ludzkie nie ma komórek luminescencyjnych. Musiałbym być na przykład kałamarnicą.

John się śmieje.

- Nie świecisz, tylko jaśniejesz. To co innego.

- To znaczy...?

- Herbatka z imbirem.

To jedno z naszych haseł. Oznacza bezpieczną strefę, a także spokojny antrakt między sprawami. Według Johna wyglądam na zadowolonego.

Kiedy wracamy do domu, jest już prawie dziesiąta, ale, o dziwo, czatuje na nas pani Hudson.

- Chłopcy, nareszcie! Macie klienta. Czeka u mnie w bawialni. Chciałam go odesłać, ale bardzo nalegał. Pracuje na nocną zmianę, w dzień odsypia, więc nie mógł wcześniej. Troszkę dziwny, twierdzi, że mu się zalęgły duchy. Sherlock, przysłać go wam na górę?

- Oczywiście!

Co za wspaniały wieczór.


	3. Rozdział 3

Właściwie powinienem był zacząć coś podejrzewać już w momencie, kiedy ten facet się przedstawił. Nikt normalny nie ma na imię Ferdi. Nie Frederick, nie Ferdinand, a właśnie Ferdi. Ferdi Plummey. Brunet o zaczesanych do tyłu półdługich włosach, szerokiej twarzy z kwadratową szczęką i wydatnym nosem, pod którym pysznią się gęste, wypielęgnowane wąsy. Budzi we mnie jakieś niejasne skojarzenia, które tylko się umacniają, kiedy patrzę na jego obcisły, czarny T-shirt, skórzaną kurtkę z ćwiekami, białe dżinsy opuszczone nisko na biodrach i buty motocyklowe. Kiedy mówi, w ustach coś mu błyska. Ten typ ma w języku kolczyk! Au...

I w zasadzie wcale nie jestem zdziwiony, kiedy okazuje się, że gość jest właścicielem nocnego gej-klubu o nazwie „Red Valentine". No tak! Stylizacja na świętej pamięci Freddiego Mercury'ego. Musi być jego wielkim fanem. Pewnie nawet imię sobie zmienił, żeby brzmiało podobnie.

Przy Sherlocku nauczyłem się zwracać uwagę na ręce swoich rozmówców: ten, przy imidżu ni to bywalca dyskotek, ni to ustatkowanego Anioła Piekieł, ma szerokie, masywne dłonie mechanika samochodowego, ale zarazem są one gładkie, wypielęgnowane i przysiągłbym, że pan Plummey chodzi do manicurzystki!

Sherlockowi zauważenie i przeanalizowanie tych wszystkich (i jeszcze innych) szczegółów zajęło pewnie jakieś pięć sekund. Przejrzał swojego potencjalnego klienta, zanim ten w ogóle otworzył usta. Ja nie jestem taki dobry i nigdy nie będę, więc oglądam Ferdiego Plummeya wolniej, po kawałku, i słucham, co ma do powiedzenia „pan pracujący na nocną zmianę".

- Od ponad trzech tygodni w „Red Valentine" dzieją się dziwne i podejrzane rzeczy, panie Holmes. Gdyby były tylko dziwne, machnąłbym na to ręką, ale tracę przez to klientów! – Plummey gestykuluje dramatycznie. – Nie ma dnia, a raczej nocy, żeby nie było jakiegoś nieszczęścia, jakby ktoś klątwę rzucił! Obroty mi spadają, a czynsze w Soho, sami panowie wiedzą, nie są niskie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, zbankrutuję!

- Old Compton Street to bardzo dobry punkt – przyznaje Sherlock. – I łakomy kąsek dla konkurencji.

- Moi pracownicy i klienci sugerują, z przeproszeniem, duchy – mówi zgnębiony Plummey, pocierając wąsy kciukiem.

- Ale przyszedł pan do mnie, a nie do egzorcysty.

- Bo ja, panie Holmes, w duchy nie wierzę. Za to wierzę, że ktoś mi podkłada świnię i usiłuje doprowadzić do ruiny. Mogę zapłacić cztery tysiące, plus dorzucić gratisowe złote karty wstępu dla was obu.

- Nie trzeba – wyrywa mi się, ale Sherlock karci mnie wzrokiem i mówi:

- Przydadzą się. Duchy... Oczywiście, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak duchy i miło, że zachował pan choć odrobinę rozsądku. Trudno o niego w dzisiejszych czasach. Ludzie są za leniwi, żeby myśleć.

Kopię go ukradkiem w kostkę, wyciągając notes.

- Proszę opowiedzieć, co tam się właściwie u pana dzieje – mówię, a Ferdi Plummey oddycha głęboko i zaczyna opowieść jak z serialu „Opowieści z krypty".

- Podejrzewam, że zaczęło się już miesiąc temu, od awarii prądu. Raptem, ni stąd, ni z owąd w samym środku zabawy zgasły nam wszystkie światła, muzyka się urwała, czarno jak w... Ekhm, no ciemno po prostu. Normalnie w takich wypadkach może wybuchnąć zadyma, rozróba, panika, ale to nie tego rodzaju lokal, panowie rozumieją. Było tylko bardziej wesoło, krótko mówiąc: z dyskoteki w parę minut zrobiła się orgietka. Klientom się spodobało, nawet zaczęliśmy specjalnie robić takie niespodziewane „czarne" dziesięciominutówki, żeby się chłopcy mogli trochę poobściskiwać. Tylko raz na wieczór i krótko, bo to jednak przyzwoity nocny klub, a nie burdel – zaznacza Plummey.

Nie widziałem między jednym a drugim wielkiej różnicy, ale skoro on tak mówi...

- To nam zrobiło dobrą reklamę, klienci woleli przychodzić do Valentine, niż gdzie indziej – ciągnie. - Dziwne było może tylko to, że tę awarię prądu mieliśmy tylko my. Bo jak pada, to zwykle cały kwartał... Ale wtedy nie zwróciłem na to specjalnej uwagi. A potem zaczęło się na dobre. Wpierw jakaś laska mało nam nie zeszła w kiblu. Przedawkowała _śnieg_. Dilerów odsiewamy na bramce, ale nikt nie jest przecież w stanie skontrolować, co wnoszą sami klienci. A wnoszą różne świństwa. Allach z nimi, byle nam nie zdychali na zapleczu, duży nietakt. A następnego dnia to samo, jakiś gówniarz! Nieletni do tego, żeby to szlag! Wlazł na kartę braciszka, jak się okazało. Gęsto się musiałem tłumaczyć na posterunku.

- A chłopak przeżył? – wtrącam.

- Przeżył, przeżył. Połowę personelu mam po kursach CPR1, czemu nie miał przeżyć? Niemniej co chwilę mamy jakieś wypadki z prochami. Nic innego, tylko jakaś menda wrzuca gościom pigułki do drinków. I nie tylko!

- Ale skąd duchy?

- Do tego zaraz dojdę. Atmosfera się zrobiła jakaś nieprzyjemna, ludzie się skarżą, że coś na nich dyszy lodowatym oddechem, coś dotyka czy też liże... Wiem, bzdury. Chuchanie i lizanie mamy w menu, ale, do cholery, nie zimnym! – Ferdi jest coraz bardziej zirytowany, przeciąga dłonią po włosach. – Przedmioty drgają, przesuwają się same – to akurat widziałem na własne oczy. Drgania też czułem, ale co tam ma drgać? To centrum Londynu, zwykła dyskoteka, a nie poligon z czołgami, ani nie tory Pendolino. No i wreszcie wisienka na tym torcie: trzy dni temu wybuchła nam na sali regularna panika, nawet nie podczas „czarnej luki" tylko tak całkiem zwyczajnie, nawet nie wiadomo od czego się zaczęło. Ludzie zaczynają nam raptem wrzeszczeć, uciekać, tratować się w drzwiach, niektórzy wymiotują... Istne piekło. Na szczęście nic poważniejszego od kilku podbitych oczu, rozkwaszonych nosów i zwichniętego nadgarstka. Wczoraj mieliśmy zamknięte. Dziś otworzyliśmy, ale siedzę tu jak na żyletkach, bo w każdej chwili wspólnik może do mnie zadzwonić, że znów się zaczęło. A sale mamy w połowie puste.

Gwiazda kryminalistyki konsultacyjnej słucha w milczeniu, złożywszy łapki w swoim firmowym geście. Wygląda na lekko znudzonego.

- To wszystko? – pytam, zawieszając pióro nad stronicą.

- To jeszcze mało? – odpowiada Plummey z goryczą.

Kiwam głową.

- Dla mnie wystarczy. Sherlock, jakieś pomysły?

- Kilka. Karty poproszę. – Wyciąga rękę, a nieszczęsny właściciel gej-klubu pokornie wydłubuje z portfela dwa kartoniki.

- Mam przy sobie tylko zwykłe. Na złote wymienię później, dobrze? To znaczy, że pan bierze tę sprawę?

- Oczywiście. Nareszcie coś oryginalniejszego od trywialnej strzelaniny. Sprawy finansowe załatwi pan z moim asystentem. – Z tymi słowami Holmes odpływa majestatycznie w stronę swojej sypialni. Efekciarz.

- A czym się różni zwykła karta wstępu od złotej? – interesuję się mimowolnie.

- Wolny wstęp, zniżka dla osoby towarzyszącej i dwa darmowe drinki. Czy wy razem...? – Plummey zawiesza znacząco głos, nie odrywając wzroku od przejścia kuchennego, gdzie zniknął Sherlock.

- Nie.

- Ale on zdecydowanie tak. Ja mam na to wewnętrzny radar.

Przypominam sobie fotografię gołego żołnierza, którą Sherlock niedawno oglądał. No, tak... Mój gej-radar też robi znaczące _pip-pip-pip_.

- Poślubiony swojej pracy – mówię kwaśno, ale nie bez pewnej nuty satysfakcji. Nie będzie mi tutaj ta podróba gwiazdy pop ślinić się do mojego detektywa, z którym dopiero co byłem na randce. Na najdziwaczniejszej randce w całym moim życiu, muszę to przyznać, ale niemniej była to randka!

- Jaka szkoda – stwierdza Ferdi Plummey, zawiedziony. – Chętnie bym go przeleciał. Taki chłopak się marnuje.

Przeleciał! Marnuje się! Też coś!

Jestem zły, a nawet wściekły. Sam nie wiem dlaczego, ale uwaga o „marnowaniu się" Sherlocka mnie ubodła. Człowiek o tak błyskotliwym umyśle, głęboko moralny, oddany swojej pracy, chroniący bezbronnych obywateli przed rozmaitymi zwyrodnialcami – marnuje się! Niby jak? W dodatku słowa Plummeya mają podtekst obrzydliwie podmiotowy: jakby Sherlock był rzeczą. Czymś w rodzaju nienoszonego swetra, czy niejedzonego dżemu, który stoi i pleśnieje bez pożytku. Jakby to sprężyste ciało, długie nogi, szczupłe pośladki (które miałem okazję widzieć raptem ze trzy razy w życiu przez parę sekund), te cholernie kuszące usta i oczy w kształcie migdałów składały się na coś, co według tego... tego pedałka! powinno być użytkowane – w jakiś obleśny, rozwiązły i podległy sposób.

Klient pożegnał się, zostawiając na odchodnym wizytówkę, a ja nadal jestem podminowany.

Nie jestem święty. Często miewałem jednonocne przygody, zwłaszcza w czasach studenckich, kiedy byłem taki młody, nierozsądny i zdawało mi się, że mam przed sobą całą wieczność do wykorzystania. Jednak to były zawsze uczciwe układy na zasadzie „tylko seks", bez zobowiązań, bez obietnic, bez kłamstw - wesoło, przyjemnie i zawsze bardzo się starałem, żeby dziewczyna opuszczała moje wąskie kawalerskie wyrko zadowolona. Koleżanki pewnie dlatego określały mnie mianem „cukiereczka" i nie miałem z nimi żadnych problemów. Tym bardziej nie wiązałem się z nikim na misji. Tam rzadko kto się wiązał, mając świadomość, że może wrócić do kraju w blaszanym pudełku. I znów żadnego „przelatywania". Elementarne zasady dobrego wychowania nakazywały zachować poziom i kłaniać się potem tej czy innej lekarce, pani pilot helikoptera albo pani saper.

Dopiero Sherlock sprawił, że moje stosunki z paniami uległy pogorszeniu, co absolutnie nie było moją intencją. Glizda puszysta... Ale wyznaję pogląd, że nawet takie puszyste glizdy nie powinny być traktowane w uwłaczający sposób.

A nazajutrz...

Kiedy pan detektyw raczył zmartwychwstać, stanowczo odmówiłem udziału w „sprawach". Byłem zbyt wyczerpany psychicznie. W sumie nadal moja równowaga pozostawia wiele do życzenia, choć muszę przyznać, że jest lepiej. O wiele lepiej. Sherlock uszanował moją wolę, nie nalegał, jakoś obywał się bez swojego blogera przez ładne parę miesięcy, aż do dnia dzisiejszego.

- To jak, pójdziesz ze mną do „Red Valentine"? – zagaja niedbałym tonem.

Chyba się przesłyszałem.

- Mam iść z tobą do nocnego klubu?

- Tak.

- Gejowskiego nocnego klubu, gdzie nagle gaszą światło i sąsiedzi raptem zaczynają człowieka obmacywać?

- Zgadza się.

- Absolutnie - do ciężkiej cholery - co ty sobie wyobrażasz – nie!

Siwobłękitne oczęta patrzą na mnie, mrugając niewinnie.

- Nie denerwuj się, John. Nie to nie. Ja to absolutnie rozumiem. W pełni. Całkowicie. Nie mogę przecież od ciebie wymagać, żebyś poszedł do jaskini rozpusty, gdzie nagle gaśnie światło, a obcy mężczyźni zaczynają obmacywać atrakcyjnych nowicjuszy, ewentualnie wybucha panika i ludzie zaczynają się tratować... W ogóle nie powinienem pytać. Poradzę sobie. Po prostu zadzwonię do Lestrade'a i poproszę, żeby mi dał na dzisiejszą noc jakiegoś gliniarza do ochrony.

To sukinkot, łajza pręgowana...!

Z zemsty przynoszę z sypialni swojego SIG-Sauera i starannie go czyszczę, a potem zaczynam na sucho ćwiczyć wymianę magazynka. Wiem, że Sherlock tego nie lubi. Denerwuje go monotonny szczęk metalu. Płynne, automatyczne ruchy. Załadować, rozładować, załadować, rozładować... Chwilka przerwy, włączam byle jaki program w telewizji, akurat trafiam na National Geographic, gdzie leci coś o pingwiniątkach i małych foczkach. Oglądam, a ręce wiedzą same, co robić. Załadować, rozładować, załadować, rozładować... Sherlock bierze garść rzutek i zaczyna z kolei ciskać w portret czaszki nad kanapą. Mija jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Zaczynam suchy dublet z szybką wymianą magazynka, celując do ekranu. Trzask, unieść ramiona, cel, trach-trach, wyrzut magazynka – trzask – załadować - trzask... I od nowa.

Wojna nerwów trwa. W końcu Sherlock poddaje się i spływa w fotelu, unosząc ku sufitowi umęczony wzrok.

- John, przestań zabijać te biedne zwierzątka. Doprawdy, czasem myślę, że jesteś człowiekiem, który potrafiłby z zimną krwią zastrzelić szczeniaczka.

- A ty byś mu potem zrobił sekcję.

- Joooohn...

- Co?

- Lestrade nie da mi ochroniarza. A nawet jeśli, to kogo? Andersona? Do gej-klubu?

Wyobrażam sobie Andersona, z tym jego przedziałkiem, szczurzym ryjkiem i oczami dającymi się wydłubać jednym palcem, próbującego się wtopić w tłum na gejowskiej dyskotece i prawie sobie przytrzaskuję palec z wrażenia. Holmes wyciąga rzutki z obrazu i zaczyna go dziurawić na nowo.

- Sherlock, po prostu to powiedz. Prawda nie zabija.

Odchrząkuje.

- Chciałbym, żebyś wrócił ze mną do spraw. O ile się czujesz na siłach. Zwłaszcza teraz. Potrzebuję cię.

- Jako, że tak powiem, goryla?

- Raczej, żebyś w razie czego zrobił to swoje _tsss_...

Och, rozumiem... Dużo ludzi, tłum podjaranych facetów. Sherlock doskonale czyta życiorysy ludzi, ale w czytaniu ich emocji to ja jestem lepszy. Jeśli coś idzie nie tak na zwykłym miejscu przestępstwa, Sherlock co najwyżej pozostawia po sobie kilkoro urażonych ludzi i odchodzi bez szwanku. W ulicznej rozróbie jeden na jednego lub na dwóch też sobie świetnie radzi, natomiast w ciasnym pomieszczeniu, w tłoku, jeśli otoczy go paru typów po amfie, może już nie być różowo. W minutę sklepią pana detektywa tak, że go rodzony brat nie pozna. Tylko najgłupszym i najbardziej naiwnym wydaje się, że wszyscy geje to takie cherlawe cioty z pieskiem i torebką, gadające modulowanymi głosikami. Weźmy samego Plummeya – trzeźwo myślący biznesmen, który mimo wymanicurowanych paznokci wyglądał na takiego, co potrafi w razie czego zdrowo przywalić.

- Może powinienem spróbować terapii alternatywnej – burczę gniewnie. – Adrenalina poprzednio dobrze na mnie działała...

- Ręka ci nie drży?

- Nic mi nie drży!

Sherlock szczerzy się, najwyraźniej uszczęśliwiony, że zdołał mnie jednak przekabacić i dopiął swego. Nic nowego: jak Holmes czegoś chce, to Holmes to dostaje. Przepraszam, Ella, pracę domową odrobię trochę później, stawka tym razem jest za wysoka.

- To idź się przebrać. Wybieramy się w eleganckie miejsce!

Nie zajmuje mi to wiele czasu. Zmieniam koszulę, używam dezodorantu i myję zęby. Sherlock kotłuje się jeszcze w swoim pokoju, więc czekam na niego w salonie, nadal oswajając się na nowo z bronią.

- Gotowy? – słyszę w końcu.

- Gotowy – odpowiadam, odwracając się do Holmesa. I doznaję krótkiego szoku. Na progu kuchni stoi obcy facet. Wysoki, przystojny, w prostokątnych okularach – typ intelektualisty, corpo-geek albo wykładowca literatury angielskiej na urlopie. Upływa kilka sekund, nim do mnie dociera, że to Sherlock. Ma na sobie białą koszulkę polo i czarne dżinsy, tak obcisłe, że widać, w której nogawce chowa klejnoty. Czuję, że się rumienię. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że on ma jakieś dżinsy... Włosy zaczesał gładko do tyłu. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim sposobem zmusił te swoje wicherki do uległości – za pomocą kleju?

- Uff, do licha, nie poznałem cię.

Sherlock uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem. Okulary mają lekko przyciemniane szkła, co maskuje charakterystyczny kolor jego oczu.

- Starczy zmienić dwa, trzy elementy i już człowiek rozpływa się w tłumie. - Wyciąga z portfela dowód tożsamości i pokazuje mi. - To, że jest się martwym, też bardzo pomaga.

Na fotografii widnieje facet o wysokich kościach policzkowych Holmesa, ale poza tym ma bardzo krótkie włosy, okulary w cienkiej czarnej oprawie i bezmyślne spojrzenie barana, który dostał się na poletko marihuany. Sherlock jest na tej fotce zupełnie niepodobny do siebie, a zarazem nie mam wątpliwości, że to owszem, on. Fałszywka wygląda jak prawdziwa, pewnie prezent od Mycrofta.

- Benedict Berger?

- Ja, mein Herr. – Głos Sherlocka nabiera twardych szwabskich nut. Dobry jest, skubaniec. – Zawsze chciałem mieć na imię Benedict.

- Co jest złego w Sherlocku?

- Egzaltowane imię.

„A więc pasuje jak ulał." – Naturalnie nie mówię tego głośno.

- Chociaż, uczciwie mówiąc, rodzice rozważali podobno Sherrinforda – dodaje Sherlock. – W porównaniu z tym, „Sherlock" nie brzmi wcale najgorzej. John, miałeś być gotowy.

Spoglądam po sobie.

- O co chodzi? To moja najlepsza koszula.

Holmes robi minę zirytowanej primadonny.

- Gdzie idziemy? Do klubu gejowskiego, prawda? Jaki szanujący się homoseksualista _tak_ się ubiera? Widziałeś chyba, co miał na sobie pan Plummey?

- Czyli ty jesteś w tej chwili szanującym się homoseksualistą?

- Ja w tej chwili jestem detektywem w przebraniu, drogi Watsonie, a ty wyglądasz jak tragiczny heteryk. I masz przetarte sznurowadło. Nie. Do. Przyjęcia.

Unoszę ramiona w geście poddania.

- Dobra, dobra, przebiorę się. Tylko nie wiem w co.

- Nie trudź się. W twojej szafie i tak nie ma nic odpowiedniego.

Ej, a skąd on tak dokładnie zna zawartość mojej szafy?

Sherlock łapie mnie dwoma palcami za róg kołnierza i ciągnie za sobą do swojego pokoju, gdzie zaczyna intensywnie grzebać w garderobie. W końcu rzuca mi drugą parę czarnych dżinsów i gładki czarny T-shirt.

- Przecież ja nie wejdę w twoje rzeczy. Będą za długie i za wąskie.

- Przymierz. Nie jesteś grubszy ode mnie.

- Jesteś wyższy, a ja jestem szerszy!

- Joooohn...!

- NIE.

- Jaaawn! – Kiedy Sherlock wymawia moje imię z kocim akcentem, wiem, że należy się poddać, inaczej czekają mnie fochy, ciche dni i porozmazywany wszędzie dżem, oraz więcej niż zwykle ludzkich szczątków w lodówce. Gra niewarta świeczki.

Holmes gapi się na mnie, kiedy rozpinam pasek.

- Sherlock, nie będę się przecież przy tobie rozbierał.

- Czemu nie?

- Bo nie. Wynocha!

Prycha, przewraca oczami, ale wychodzi. Podejrzane. Jemu się chyba naprawdę rejonizacja zmienia...

Bawełna jest rozciągliwa, więc koszulka nie jest taka najgorsza, za to przylega tak ciasno, że czuję się wręcz nagi. A spodnie to już prawdziwa tragedia. Zapinam je z trudem. Wyłażę z sypialni szurając nogami, ledwo mogę zginać kolana.

- Sherlock, litości, ten T-shirt naprawdę nie pasuje. A spodnie to istna żelazna dziewica dla jąder. Mówiłem, że będą za ciasne, kastrują mnie po kawałku!

Jednak tak naprawdę nie chodzi o rozmiar Sherlockowych wranglerów, tylko o to, że należą _do niego_. Czuję się głupio skrępowany, mając na sobie coś, co dotykało bezpośrednio jego ciała i to jeszcze w miejscach tak intymnych.

- Nie jęcz, wyglądasz świetnie. Są świeżo wyprane, za parę minut się rozciągną i będzie w porządku.

Nie jestem tego pewien, czuję się jakbym miał na sobie kombinezon płetwonurka. A Sherlock robi coś tak niesherlockowego, że czuję się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo: przyklęka i podwija mi nogawki. Potem wstaje, cofa się o krok i krytycznie lustruje mnie od stóp do głów.

- Masz rację – mówi po namyśle. – Z tym T-shirtem naprawdę jest coś nie tak.

Dzięki ci, dobry Boże! Może pozwoli mi włożyć z powrotem moje własne rzeczy.

- Nieodpowiedni kolor – wyrokuje Sherlock. – Tobie zdecydowanie jest nie do twarzy w czarnym!

888

Nad wejściem do klubu świeci różowoszkarłatnym blaskiem neon: „Red Valentine" i świetliste nadgryzione jabłko2. To przywołuje przykre wspomnienie wizyty Moriarty'ego w moim domu i _prezentu_, jaki mi zostawił. Na szczęście u boku mam Johna. Niezawodnego pana kapitana Watsona z Piątego Pułku Strzelców Northumberlandzkich, który jest okropnie niezadowolony z powodu tego, że musiał zostawić w domu swój pistolet. Broń w żaden sposób nie chciała się zmieścić do tylnej kieszeni jego/moich dżinsów. Musiałby ją włożyć do kieszeni kurtki, a tę z kolei zostawić w szatni, więc cała ta operacja nie miała najmniejszego sensu. Zresztą, na Boga (w którego nie wierzę), do kogo on miał zamiar strzelać? Do gości „Red Valentine"? Powinienem chyba zadzwonić do Thompson i skierować jej uwagę na problemy Johna z jego kontinuum seksualnym. Ta kobieta jest ślepa.

John wygląda bardzo korzystnie w białym, obcisłym T-shircie. Do tej pory tonął w tych swoich swetrach i luźnych kraciastych koszulach, wydawał się drobny i niepozorny. Owszem, jest niski, ale ma silną, zwartą budowę gończego beagle'a. Umięśnione kończyny, foremną szyję, mocne barki i wysklepioną pierś. Jest atrakcyjny w ten miły, nieagresywny _johnowy_ sposób.

Esemesem uprzedziłem Plummeya o naszej dzisiejszej wizycie. Wszystko ma być dokładnie tak jak zwykle: muzyka, drinki i nawet „czarna luka" punkt pierwsza – godzinę zaciemnienia zna tylko sam właściciel, ja oraz mój bloger, znów w akcji... Dobrze jest mieć go obok, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo mi brakowało jego obecności w terenie. Wchodzimy, pokazując na bramce karty wstępu. Za nami selekcjoner cofa jakiegoś licealistę, który widać chciał się prześlizgnąć na kartę starszego znajomego.

Zostawiam w szatki skórzaną pilotkę, rozmieszczając po ciasnych kieszeniach dżinsów pieniądze i składaną lupę. Komórka się nie mieści, mimo usilnych starań. Ostatecznie ląduje w zamykanej szafeczce razem z portfelem i komórką Johna, które również się _nie mieszczą_. Zabawne... Marynarka byłaby o wiele wygodniejsza, ale nie pasuje do postaci Benedicta. Szatniarz przykleja nam do T-shirtów czerwone nalepki w kształcie jabłek z numerkami – ja dostaję 31, a John 48.

„Red Valentine" ma strukturę studni, zajmuje dwie kondygnacje: suterenę i galeriowy parter, gdzie są stoliki, miękkie pufy i sofy, porozdzielane niskimi, ażurowymi parawanami, dającymi złudzenie prywatności. W głębi widzę bar. Można stanąć przy stalowej balustradzie i stamtąd obserwować ludzi na dole. Jest jedenasta, zabawa dopiero się rozkręca, dudni muzyka techno, błyskają stroboskopy. Na parkiecie gnie się i podskakuje około pięćdziesięciu osób, w większości mężczyzn, choć widzę też trzy... nie, cztery kobiety. Na dole widać stanowisko didżeja, kolejny bar i siedziska typu „klocek", porozrzucane po kątach pomieszczenia. Schodzimy z Johnem w czeluście Jabłuszka. Plummey miał rację, w piątkowy wieczór powinno być tu więcej gości. Klub obliczony jest na kilkaset osób, tymczasem zebrało się chyba w przybliżeniu dwieście. Jak na centrum Soho jest to znikoma liczba i Plummey słusznie obawia się o swoje dochody. Cóż, jest wcześnie, ludzie jeszcze się schodzą. Dwa wielkie ekrany, na których aktualnie hipnotycznie pulsują kolory. Pewnie nieco później pojawi się na nich coś frywolniejszego. Widzę też podwyższenie z klatką do life-show i rury.

Czas przestać być Sherlockiem Holmesem, detektywem-socjopatą ze skłonnością do hafefobii, i wejść w skórę Benedicta Bergera. Benedict jest muzykiem, gra na fortepianie, komponuje, kiedyś uczył zdolne dzieciaki w akademii muzycznej w Berlinie. Miły facet, lubi się śmiać, kocha psy, uwielbia Londyn, który jest absolutnie _wunderbar_! Nie ma żadnych obsesji, jest doskonale, idealnie normalnym gejem. A oto jego dobry przyjaciel John, czyli po niemiecku Hans... Detektyw-konsultant wycofuje się na dalsze stanowisko i tylko prowadzi obserwacje, pozwalając roztaczać Benedictowi swój germański urok.

888

W świetle lamp stroboskopowych w swoich białych koszulkach obaj z Sherlockiem świecimy jak dwa cholerne neony. Ładny kamuflaż, nie ma co... Z drugiej strony, niemal połowa obecnych świeci tak samo. Nie ma tłoku, więc łatwo utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. Rozdzielamy się, Sherlock chce się rozejrzeć po sali, a następnie poszperać na zapleczu, ja mam za zadanie obserwować gości. „Szukaj czegoś dziwnego i nietypowego" – rzuca Sherlock. Problem polega na tym, że wszystko tutaj wydaje mi się dziwne oraz nietypowe. Na przykład, znakomita większość obecnych sprawia wrażenie młodszej ode mnie. Pełen przekrój: od szczawików z dziwacznymi fryzurami do dwudziestoparolatków z nieco mniej głupim sianem na głowach, za to wykolczykowanych i wytatuowanych. Niektórzy w jednoznacznie erotycznych kostiumach z lateksu i skóry, inni w kaftanikach, odsłaniających pępek, a niektórzy w ogóle bez _góry_.

Didżej dla szpanu gada slangiem i puszcza metaliczny łomot, który kojarzy mi się z zespołem Kraftwerk, ale naturalnie Kraftwerkiem nie jest. W swoim czasie nie uprawiałem zbyt intensywnie clubbingu (studia medyczne są wyczerpujące), ale jednak chodziliśmy z kumplami tu i ówdzie, wyrywając dziewczyny i kiwając się do Madonny, Metallicy, U96, norweskiego metalu, mixów George'a Michaela, Michaela Jacksona i Britney Spears oraz (biję się ze skruchą w piersi) Spice Girls. Było to zaledwie dwanaście czy trzynaście lat temu, a ja już się czuję jak mamut.

No i ci wszyscy faceci, siadający biodro w biodro, ocierający się o siebie, szukający kontaktu bez żadnego skrępowania... W połączeniu z przyciasnymi dżinsami to dla mnie ciut za dużo jak na pierwszy raz.

Kupuję piwo i przysiadam niedaleko dwóch całkiem atrakcyjnych pań, które rozmawiają o czymś z ożywieniem.

- A to się nie odklei?

- Zależy jakiego użyjesz plastra. Główny problem jest z tym, że skóra się odparza, no i za każdym razem musisz odklejać i przyklejać w toalecie. Taping jest dobry na krótką metę.

- Ale wtedy można włożyć stringi... I jądra się nie cofają z brzucha.

- Nie bądź głupia. Starczy dobrze podwinąć worek i penisa, a na to dwie pary obcisłych fig. Nawet nie musisz kupować gaffów.

Słucham tego z rosnącym przerażeniem. Właściwie o czym one... oni... rozmawiają? Ryzykuję ostrożne spojrzenie i rejestruję podejrzanie dobrze rozwinięty mięsień dwugłowy ramienia blondynki. Chyba mój anioł stróż dziś intensywnie pracuje. Mały włos, a zagadałbym do pary transwestytów.

Nawet nie mamut. Dinozaur...

Czym prędzej przesiadam się ze swoim piwem bliżej baru. Sala zapełnia się powoli. Robi się coraz tłoczniej i gwarniej. Moją uwagę zwraca jakiś typek w bokserce usianej kryształkami. Na głowie ma coś, co mógłbym przyrównać do kępy trawy, w którą pieprznęła rakieta balistyczna, w uszach stalowe szpulki, kolczyki w wardze, a na twarzy z pół kilo makijażu. Gdyby go walnąć w potylicę, pewnie by to wszystko odpadło w całości, jak maska. Ale nie to jest najgorsze. Chłopaczek się _wdzięczy_. Nie cierpię kobiet zachowujących się jak kierowcy TIR-ów, ale jeszcze bardziej drażnią mnie faceci zachowujący się jak głupawe gimnazjalistki. Totalna żenada.

Muszę mieć opinię wypisaną na twarzy, bo nagle słyszę tuż obok:

- Cześć, panie Czterdzieści Osiem. Ja też takich nie lubię.

Gość wygląda na normalnego i w dodatku mieści się w górnym przedziale wiekowym klienteli Valentine, czyli ma koło trzydziestki. Chyba prawie mój rówieśnik. Na oko całkiem sympatyczny, brunet, ma kolczyk w uchu, ale tylko jeden i nieduży. Jego ramiona, barki i tors opięty jasnym bezrękawnikiem świadczą o wielu pracowitych godzinach spędzonych na siłowni. Jego numerek to 16.

- Carter – przedstawia się, podając mi rękę. Na ramieniu ma wytatuowaną czaszkę z wampirzymi kłami.

- John. – Odwzajemniam uścisk.

- Mogę ci postawić drinka, John?

Mam na końcu języka „nie", ale zmieniam zdanie. Facet nie wygląda na zboczeńca, na dodatek jestem tutaj tak jakby w pracy, mam zdobyć informacje, a Carter wydaje się jedyną zdatną do rozmowy osobą w zasięgu wzroku. Mimowolnie szukam spojrzeniem Holmesa. Wydaje się dobrze bawić. Rozmawia z kimś, ma w ręku szklankę i nawet lekko podryguje w takt tego łomotu, który tu uchodzi za muzykę.

- Jasne. Będzie mi miło.

- Tacy jak ten – mój rozmówca wskazuje brodą na dzieciaka z zieleniną na czaszce – robią złą prasę nam, normalnym pedałom. Co ci zamówić?

Prawie powiedziałem „piwo", ale nie chcę uchodzić za tłuka.

- A co tu dobrego dają?

Carter macha na barmana.

- Lee, dopisz mi do rachunku dwie Czarne Furie.

Czarna Furia okazuje się wściekle mocną mieszanką ciemnego rumu i coli z lodem oraz z domieszką kawy. Uśmiecham się z lekkim rozbawieniem. Czyżby Carter chciał mnie spić? Mnie, starego Afgańca, który szlify bojowe zdobywał w pojedynkach na wódkę z Ruskimi?

- Nie widziałem cię tutaj nigdy. Pierwszy raz tu jesteś? – mówi Carter.

- Pierwszy.

- Sam?

- Przyszedłem ze znajomym. Tamten wysoki, w okularach. - Pokazuję mu Holmesa.

- Niezły, ale ma coś z zębami - ocenia.

- Z zębami?

- Niewielki, uroczy tyłozgryz. Mam do tego oko. Pewnie mu to jednak nie przeszkadza w całowaniu.

Okazuje się, że Carter pracuje w podobnej branży co ja - jest stomatologiem. Szybko znajdujemy wspólne tematy do rozmowy. Praca na izbie przyjęć i na chirurgii szczękowej to istna kopalnia anegdot. Przy trzeciej Furii jesteśmy już obaj w szampańskich humorach.

- I rozumiesz, ona do mnie: „Panie doktorze, może by mi pan znów przepisał to EKG? Po tamtym tak dobrze się czułam!"

Zanosimy się obaj śmiechem. Jest głośno, więc siłą rzeczy siedzimy blisko, w końcu obejmujemy się ramionami jak starzy kumple na meczu. Carter rechocąc kładzie mi głowę na ramieniu - jest już chyba trochę wstawiony. Jest mi ciepło i dobrze. Muzyka już nie wydaje się aż tak drażniąca, raczej hipnotyzuje rytmem, nad parkietem snują się białawe dymy, przecinane czerwonymi smugami laserów. Fajny jednak ten klub... A potem niespodzianie mój nowy znajomy całuje mnie w szyję. To wcale nie jest przykre... Przeciwnie, wywołuje przyjemny dreszcz na karku. I wranglery robią się jakby jeszcze ciaśniejsze, niż wcześniej, choć podobno bawełna się powinna rozciągać.

- Carter...? Co ty robisz?

- Testuję. Johnny, jesteś taki sexy, że mi normalnie odbija.

- Chyba żartujesz. Ja – sexy?

Dmucha mi w ucho, a potem skubie zębami płatek, wysyłając kolejną falę dreszczy do brzucha.

- Rozejrzyj się dokoła, John. Same chude, anemiczne szczyle. A u ciebie jest co wziąć w rękę. Nie bądź taki nieśmiały...

Rozglądam się mimowolnie po tańczących i wówczas konwulsyjne błyski stroboskopu wydobywają z mroku długą postać Sherlocka. Patrzy wprost na mnie z posępną miną, obracając w rękach drinka, a potem odwraca się i odchodzi. Cholera...

Chwilę później muzyka przycicha i gaśnie światło, co wszyscy witają chóralnym, entuzjastycznym AAAA...! Sławetna „czarna luka". Dziesięć minut absolutnej, smolistej ciemności.

888

Miałem co najmniej trzy teorie na temat zjawisk w lokalu Plummeya. W sumie mógłbym rozwiązać tę sprawę za pomocą kamery - to była co najwyżej „czwórka" – ale nie mogłem sobie odmówić przyjemności obserwowania Johna w homoseksualnym środowisku. Pana Absolutnie-Nie-Geja Watsona, wstydliwego pana doktora, jak będzie łypał podejrzliwie i wił się w towarzystwie gejów, lesbijek, transwestytów, transseksualistów i całej tej barwnej fizjologicznej menażerii. Czekały mnie ciekawe obserwacje i dobra zabawa.

Jako Benedict szybko nawiązuję kontakty i wyciągam od stałych bywalców informacje, które tylko potwierdzają moje teorie. A obserwacje istotnie są ciekawe. John błyskawicznie znajduje sobie kogoś do rozmowy, w ciągu kwadransa nawiązuje kontakt fizyczny z jakimś prymitywnym mięśniakiem i pozwala się obściskiwać. W dodatku mięśniak mnie skanuje i najwyraźniej mówi coś niepochlebnego o mojej powierzchowności, sądząc z jego miny i oceniającego spojrzenia Johna.

No cóż... Było do przewidzenia, że John w „Red Valentine" znajdzie sobie kogoś do seksu, a ta nieszczęsna randka u Angela to był po prostu eksperyment. Niezbyt udany, nic nie znaczący. Było miło, ale się skończyło. Nieważne. John to po prostu John – kolega, przyjaciel, współlokator - bywał już w związkach z tyloma osobami... Więc dlaczego teraz czuję taki ciężar w żołądku, kiedy widzę, jak się klei do tamtego przystojnego bruneta?

Nieważne, panie detektywie, jesteś w pracy. Zarób te cztery tysiaki...

888

Ręce Cartera wsuwają się pod moją koszulkę, jego kolano rozsuwa mi uda. Jestem w gejowskim klubie, czego się spodziewałem? Pan stomatolog przyszedł tu na podryw i sądzi, że ja też. Prawdę powiedziawszy, przez cały ten czas nie dałem mu najmniejszego sygnału, że jest inaczej. Jest ciemno jak w grobie, słychać tylko chichoty, sugestywne szelesty, cmokania i pomruki. Na pół świadomie kładę dłonie na karku i umięśnionych plecach Cartera, czuję jak jego kciuk muska mój sutek i wyrywa mi się zawstydzający jęk. Boże miłościwy, ostatnio uprawiałem seks prawie rok temu. To pewnie dlatego, na pewno dlatego... Jestem zwyczajnie koszmarnie wyposzczony. Jeszcze moment, a dam się temu facetowi przelecieć w klubowej toalecie, ratunku!

- Carter, ja...

- Tak, panie doktorze? – szepcze lubieżnym tonem. – Przecież ci się podoba.

Tak, jasny szlag by to trafił, podoba mi się, a raczej podoba się to mojemu zdradzieckiemu ciału. Podobają mi się dłonie stomatologa na moich pośladkach, podoba się twardość jego erekcji, napierająca na mój brzuch. Czuję wilgotny język przesuwający się wzdłuż gardł, a potem moje wargi zostają rozgniecione przez usta smakujące rumem. Oddaję pocałunek, lekko przygryzam dolną wargę Cartera. Jego język toruje sobie drogę między moimi zębami. Szlag, co ja robię, co ja robię...?

Jezu, wyrwał mnie naprawdę świetny i doświadczony gość. Jednocześnie gdzieś w głębi kiełkuje we mnie iskierka żalu, że w tej ciemności nie spotkałem innych ust: tych z kapryśną, pełną dolną wargą, ukrywających duże białe zęby. Uroczy tyłozgryz, tak?

I właśnie w tym momencie do akcji wkraczają „duchy". Zaczyna się od irracjonalnego lęku, wewnętrznego drżenia. Dostaję gęsiej skórki na całym ciele. Czuję bezsensowną chęć, by paść na ziemię, wczołgać się do okopu, zaczyna się ostrzał... Jaki ostrzał, Jezu, to nie front, to nie Afganistan! Carter kuli się, jęczy i nie jest to jęk żądzy, tylko przerażenia. Mam wrażenie, że coś mnie dotyka - coś zimnego!

- To... tylko.. złudzenie! – dyszę. – To... się... nie dzieje...

Dokoła słychać krzyki przerażenia, ludzie miotają się, wpadają na siebie. Carter usiłuje uciec, ale trzymam go w żelaznym uścisku, instynktownie wiedząc, że nie wolno nam teraz nigdzie biec. Za chwilę powinno się zrobić jasno, a tymczasem w ciemności słychać wrzaski paniki, dyszenie i warkot wielkiego psa...

- Tego nie ma! – Mój głos brzmi jak skowyt.

Wtem całą salę zalewa jaskrawe światło. Błogosławione światło! Ludzie mrużą oczy, oślepieni, zdezorientowani próbują się rozglądać. Zaciskam powieki, potem szeroko otwieram oczy. Strach gdzieś uleciał.

Widzę jak przez salę klubową, potrącając i przewracając wystraszonych gości, pędzi jakiś mężczyzna, a za nim znajoma wysoka postać w białej koszulce.

- John, łap go!

Bez zastanowienia wydzieram się z rąk Cartera. Zagradzam drogę uciekinierowi. Ten zamierza się pięścią, ale stare odruchy nadal działają: uchylam się, facet usiłuje mnie kopnąć, przechwytuję go, łapiąc za kostkę i jednocześnie wyprowadzając boczny cios stopą w kolano. Jeszcze na ziemi próbuje walczyć, lecz zakładam mu gardę i trzymam, póki nie przejmują go ochroniarze z „Red Valentine".

- W porządku – mówi Sherlock do Plummeya, rozmazując sobie krew na twarzy. – Sprawa zakończona.

Parę minut później stoimy w toalecie, a ja próbuję ustalić, czy Holmes nie ma złamanego nosa. Zgubił okulary. Włosy mu się rozczochrały i już zaczynają się układać w powszednie grajcarki.

- Sherlock, jak pragnę zdrowia, co to za amatorszczyna? – burczę, przykładając mu do twarzy mokry ręcznik. – Dałeś się zaskoczyć jak dzieciak.

- Jaaawn, nie zrzędź. Tak jakbyś ty się dziś popisał profesjonalizmem! – Detektyw rzuca znaczące spojrzenie w stronę Cartera, który nas obserwuje, pilnując drzwi. Czuję, jak na twarz bucha mi gorąco. Szlag, szlag...

- Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że gdzieś już widziałem tę szczękę! – odzywa się pan stomatolog, a Sherlock patrzy na niego morderczym wzrokiem. – Sherlock Holmes i John Watson! Mówiłeś, że jesteś lekarzem, a jesteś pieprzonym komandosem! Ta akcja na parkiecie...

- Kiedy ja jestem lekarzem. Tyle, że wojskowym!

– Kurczę, całowałem się z Johnem Watsonem! Kumple mi nie uwierzą.

- Carter, jeśli choć słowo o naszych, hm... kontaktach przedostanie się do prasy, znajdę cię i odstrzelę ci dupę, jasne? – warczę.

- Rany... – Przewraca oczami. – Zdaje się, że nie powinienem liczyć na nic więcej?

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że stoję bardzo blisko Sherlocka, trzymając rękę na jego ramieniu.

- Carter, jesteś bardzo atrakcyjnym facetem, ale... – Mimowolnie spoglądam na mojego zakrwawionego detektywa. – Raczej nie.

Carter uśmiecha się domyślnie.

- Rozumiem. Szkoda, bo pewnie wyglądasz bardzo seksownie w mundurze. Życzę wam szczęścia. A tak właściwie... co to było, to podczas „czarnej luki"?

Sherlock odsuwa ręcznik od nosa.

- Generator infradźwięków – odpowiada tonem pełnym satysfakcji.

888

_Cardio-Pulmonary Resuscitation_ – resuscytacja krążeniowo-oddechowa, PPŻ – podstawowe podtrzymanie życia.

Red Valentine to nie tylko „Czerwona Walentynka", ale również nazwa gatunku jabłoni.

1 _Cardio-Pulmonary Resuscitation_ – resuscytacja krążeniowo-oddechowa, PPŻ – podstawowe podtrzymanie życia.

2 Red Valentine to nie tylko „Czerwona Walentynka", ale również nazwa gatunku jabłoni.


	4. Rozdział 4

Siedzimy na zapleczu w biurze Plummeya, które zarazem służy za pokój socjalny i garderobę specyficznych kostiumów oraz akcesoriów. Dominuje czarna skóra, paski i srebrne sprzączki. Przestałem już krwawić, nie mam złamanego nosa – zdołałem się częściowo uchylić przed ciosem i przestępca zaledwie mnie trącił. Straty własne to jedynie okulary, które roztrzaskały się w kawałki i zaplamiona koszula, choć tę da się oczyścić, jeśli użyję nadtlenku wodoru. Albo pani Hudson.

Zaintrygowani właściciele „Red Valentine" słuchają wyjaśnień, jakie to _duchy _zalęgły im się w lokalu.

- Zagranie z odłączeniem prądu było tak prymitywne, że na logikę nie mogła to być akcja żadnej szajki, tylko działanie pojedynczej osoby, i to bardzo głupiej. Kogoś, kto miał osobiste porachunki z którymś z panów. Niezadowolony pracownik, porzucony kochanek...

- Jedno i drugie – mówi Plummey, krzywiąc się z irytacją. – A właściwie nie tyle kochanek, co facet, z którym raz jeden uprawiałem seks. Potem miał nadzieję na ciąg dalszy, kleił się trochę, ale wyraźnie mu dałem do zrozumienia, że nie jestem zainteresowany i się odczepił. Byliśmy z Michaelem w normalnych, poprawnych stosunkach. Nie sądziłem, że ma jakiś żal.

- Mówiłem ci, że nie rżnie się pracowników! – syczy wspólnik Plummeya. – To wbrew zasadom i wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi! Nie powinno się łączyć życia prywatnego z zawodowym!

Hmm... W sumie ja właśnie to robię z Johnem. Choć nie doszło do żadnego rżnięcia. I być może nigdy nie dojdzie, niestety.

- Prawdopodobnie z zemsty robił jakieś drobne świństwa – kontynuuję – ale nawet tego nie zauważaliście, albo uznawaliście za zwykłe przypadki. To go musiało bardzo frustrować.

- A kiedy wykorzystali panowie jego małą zemstę dla własnej korzyści, musiał być wściekły – dorzuca John.

- Ale potem jakoś ten sabotażysta podejrzanie zmądrzał, i do tego zrobił się wredny. Podsuwanie prochów małoletnim to już grubsza sprawa. Jak go przyciśnie policja, pewnie przyzna się do rozprowadzania twardych narkotyków i wskaże po kolei swoich dostawców. No i jest jeszcze to. – Podrzucam na dłoni mały tekturowy cylinderek.

- To świeca dymna – mówi Plummey. – Zwykle na sali używamy wytwornicy dymu, ale podczas występów robi się też kolor, właśnie tym. Nie są toksyczne... Czy są? – kończy niepewnie.

- Ta była otwierana i nieudolnie zalepiana z powrotem. Podobnie jak kilka innych. Przekażcie je policji, pewnie ich technicy znajdą wewnątrz porcje cracku. Michael był zazdrosny, niewątpliwie skarżył się komuś, jak go tu puszczono kantem, te żale doszły do uszu konkurencji i tamci uznali, że to doskonała okazja do wykoszenia „Red Valentine" z rynku. Cudzymi rękami. Trywialne i bardzo wygodne.

- Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że w czasie zaciemnienia działał generator infradźwięków. Jak się tego domyśliłeś? – odzywa się John.

- A co innego to mogło być? Trzęsienie ziemi? Tupot oszalałych piesków preriowych? Lądowanie niewidzialnego UFO?

- Sherlock, nie musisz być sarkastyczny.

- Muszę. Lenistwo umysłowe społeczeństwa doprowadza mnie do choroby nerwowej.

John marszczy brwi i potrząsa lekko głową, co oznacza, że przeholowałem, albo jestem na granicy przeholowania. Okej...

- Objawy były wręcz oczywiste, typowe dla infradźwięków o bardzo niskiej częstotliwości. Silny niepokój, uczucie dyskomfortu, ucisk w uszach, mdłości u osobników szczególnie wrażliwych. W połączeniu z silnym podnieceniem, wdychanymi nieświadomie małymi dozami narkotyku i alkoholem był to idealny straszak na gości.

- Ale dlaczego nikt nie zauważył tego... tej maszyny do straszenia?

- Dlatego, że przeciętna umysłowość natychmiast szuka czegoś gabarytów szafy, najeżonego czerwonymi światełkami i wydającego złowieszcze dźwięki. Typowy błąd dyletanta. Tymczasem jest to mała walizeczka, która stoi u was między sprzętem grającym, udając zasilacz.

W sumie świetny pomysł z tym straszakiem, sprawdzę czy takie pudełko można kupić na ebayu.

- A... zimne chuchanie i lizanie? – pyta zmieszany wspólnik Plummeya. – Wiele osób się na to skarżyło. To też te infradźwięki?

Nie wytrzymam z tym idiotą. Nawet nie próbuje użyć mózgu, czy wszystko muszę mu podawać na tacy?

- Obejrzyj architekturę tego szacownego gejowskiego przybytku i wyciągnij wnioski – mówię z pogardą. – John, odbierz od panów czek. I poproszę te obiecane karty. Wracajmy do domu, muszę się przebrać. I chcę herbaty.

Plummey z miną psa pacniętego gazetą wręcza mi dwa plastikowe prostokąciki ze złotym logo i paskiem magnetycznym.

John rzuca mi spojrzenie afgańskiego assasina, a potem włącza swój watsonowy urok na pełny regulator, chcąc zatrzeć złe wrażenie. No i dobrze, niech zapracuje na swoją część wypłaty. Chyba nie wszystko muszę robić sam?

Wracamy do domu taksówką, choć z Soho na Baker Street nie jest daleko. John oczywiście wybrałby metro, żeby zaoszczędzić, lecz robię demonstracyjnie zbolałą minę, ukradkiem dotykając nosa – nie na tyle jednak dyskretnie, by umknęło to doktorowi i jego przysiędze Hipokratesa. Zadziałało. Nienawidzę metra. Zawsze jest w nim za dużo ludzi, zawsze ktoś się o mnie ociera, zawsze na mnie oddycha albo obmacuje wzrokiem. Nie do zniesienia! Jeden jedyny przypadek kiedy zdołałem zachować nienaruszoną przestrzeń osobistą nastąpił wówczas, gdy wracałem z rzeźni po eksperymencie i miałem ze sobą harpun. Niestety, ciągłe podróżowanie z harpunem (albo, powiedzmy, z maczetą) byłoby zbyt niewygodne, pozostają więc taksówki.

W samochodzie podaję Johnowi jedną ze złotych kart „Red Valentine".

- Po co mi to? – obrusza się.

- Myślę, że się przyda. Klub ci się spodobał, wyraźnie dobrze się bawiłeś. Poznałeś kogoś... Carter, tak?

Nawet w półmroku widać, jak John zalewa się głębokim rumieńcem.

- Po prostu dobrze mi się z nim rozmawiało. Jesteśmy z jednej branży. Chirurg szczękowy.

- Ach, w takim razie jego uwagi odnośnie mojej szczęki nabierają głębszego sensu.

- Tak zwana skaza zawodowa. Poza tym był bardzo sympatyczny.

- Więc tym bardziej będziesz chciał wrócić w gościnne progi „Red Valentine", skoro masz ochotę podtrzymywać tak... _bliską_ znajomość.

- Cokolwiek sugerujesz, nic nie zaszło!

Naturalnie, nic. Poza tym, że kiedy zrobiło się jasno, miałeś wypieki i T-shirt wywleczony ze spodni, a pan chirurg oblepiał cię jak ośmiornica.

- A w ogóle to nie muszę ci się z niczego tłumaczyć! Mam prawo do życia osobistego! I z Carterem będę się widywał, jeśli będę chciał! Albo nie, jeśli nie będę miał na to ochoty!

John wyrywa mi kartę z palców i chowa do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki.

- Gdybyś miał własne życie erotyczne, może byś przestał się wtrącać do mojego! – warczy.

- Jak sobie życzysz, John – mówię obojętnym tonem, jednocześnie czując skurcz w brzuchu. Odwracam twarz do okna, udając, że interesuje mnie nocny Londyn.

- Przepraszam – słyszę po chwili. – To było nietaktowne z mojej strony.

Na szczęście taksówka zatrzymuje się, mogę zająć się rytualną czynnością płacenia za kurs i nie muszę odpowiadać.

John nadal ma humory. Nie wchodzi do salonu, tylko kieruje się prosto do swojej sypialni, przesadnie głośno tupiąc po schodach. Aha, czyli herbatę mam sobie zrobić sam.

- Ciuchy ci oddam, jak wypiorę! – rzuca przez ramię.

- Możesz je zatrzymać – mówię, ale odpowiada mi tylko trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

Dlaczego normale są tacy skomplikowani? W tym wypadku „norma" oznacza coś, czego nie jestem w stanie ogarnąć. Johnowi nadzwyczajnie się podobało w Jabłuszku, co widziałem na własne oczy, a jednak to wyjście uważa za nieudane, ma pretensje i wszedł w fazę zaprzeczeń. Zarazem ani słowa na odwieczny temat „nie jestem gejem". Może gdyby John był nienormalny, tak jak ja, byłoby mi łatwiej zrozumieć jego motywy?

Jest środek nocy, ale w ogóle nie jestem senny. Zasiadam w fotelu ze skrzypcami. W muzyce wszystko jest proste i klarowne: każdej nucie odpowiada określony dźwięk, melodia jest uporządkowanym szeregiem dźwięków. Podobnie w matematyce: „1 + 1 + 1 = 3". Za to w życiu oznacza to albo zgodne małżeństwo z jednym dzieckiem, ewentualnie trzech kumpli w pubie, niezgodne małżeństwo i kochankę na boku (wielkie socjalne trzęsienie ziemi), a nawet panią Hudson, mnie i Johna – na trzech kondygnacjach budynku. Co najmniej kilkadziesiąt możliwych interpretacji prostego dodawania, a cóż dopiero się dzieje, kiedy w grę wchodzą większe „ludzkie" liczby i masa nielogicznych, zagmatwanych zależności między nimi? Gdybym był mniej inteligentny, nigdy bym sobie z tym nie poradził, w żaden sposób. A normale, proszę bardzo, żyją w tym fermencie na co dzień i uważają go za coś całkowicie naturalnego. Chwilami odnoszę wrażenie, jakbym był ostatnim trzeźwo myślącym człowiekiem, stąpającym nogami po ziemi, zaś cała reszta chodziła na rękach i twierdziła, że to ja jestem dziwny.

Jednego wieczoru John mówi mi, że jestem bardzo przystojny, a drugiego klei się do jakiegoś pakera, choć analiza zbiorów na Watsonowym dysku pozwala na wnioski, że tacy nie są w jego typie. Gdzie tu logika? Układ nagle zaczął wyglądać następująco: 2+1-1, przy czym za znakiem odejmowania stoję ja, a wynik równa się przygnębienie i ból żołądka.

Dopiero o świcie łapię godzinę snu na kanapie. Umysł musiał jednak pracować również w czasie hibernacji _transportu_, gdyż budzę się z jedną czystą, klarowną myślą, choć nie ma ona nic wspólnego z żadną logiką. Nie chcę, żeby John spotykał się z chirurgiem szczękowym. Ani z nikim innym. Chcę, żeby wybrał mnie.

Poza tym jednym wnioskiem mam czaszkę wypchaną mokrymi wiórami. Emocje zdecydowanie są szkodliwe. Czuję się dziwnie, okropnie, prawie tak, jakbym znów miał dżumę żołądkową. Muszę zasięgnąć porady u specjalisty. Biorę prysznic, ubieram się i schodzę na dół do pani Hudson.

Dla normali szósta to godzina rozpaczliwie wczesna, ale pani Hudson jest już na nogach.

- Dzień dobry, Sherlock, co się stało?

- Nic. Co miałoby się stać? Cisza i spokój. – Siadam przy stole kuchennym, na którym piętrzy się stosik zielonych jabłek. Pani Hudson będzie dziś piekła szarlotkę. „Sherlotkę", jak ją nazywa, gdyż jest to jedyne ciasto, jakie jadam.

- Cisza i spokój oraz skrzypce o czwartej nad ranem! – Obrywam po głowie ręcznikiem do naczyń, oczywiście lekko. – No już, synku, spowiadaj się.

- Ależ, z czego pani wnosi...?

Pani Hudson splata ramiona na chudej wdowiej piersi i patrzy na mnie z ubolewaniem.

- Sherlock, znam cię od dziecka. Ile to już lat? Osiem?

- Siedem i w przybliżeniu sześć miesięcy. Miałem dwadzieścia cztery lata, kiedy się spotkaliśmy, pani Hudson, byłem dorosłym mężczyzną.

- Jestem w takim wieku, gdzie wszyscy poniżej pięćdziesiątki przestają być potencjalnymi amantami, a zaczynają być dziećmi. Masz grubo poniżej pięćdziesiątki, skarbie. Nieprzespaną noc za sobą, podkowy pod oczami i nos na kwintę. Mój zmysł dedukcji podpowiada mi, że pokłóciłeś się z Johnem.

Wzruszam ramionami. Pani Hudson w tych sprawach jest naprawdę bezkonkurencyjna. Powinna pracować w Yardzie, natychmiast by im wzrosła wykrywalność zbrodni popełnianych w afekcie.

- Tu masz deseczkę, tu nóż. – Moja nie-gosposia wręcza mi narzędzia kuchenne i podsuwa miskę, w której leżą obrane owoce. - Nie patrz tak na mnie. Człowiek, który umie pokroić żabę, da sobie radę również z jabłkami. W kosteczkę.

Wzdycham i biorę nóż.

- Jakie wymiary kosteczek?

- Pięć na pięć na pięć milimetrów. Te z brzegu mogą mieć kształt nieregularny. Nie zachlap koszuli sokiem, trudno się spiera.

- Tak jest, _ma'am_.

Pani Hudson jest mądrą kobietą. Naturalnie, mądrą w ten ograniczony, _normalowy_ sposób, niemniej jest inteligentna intuicyjnie, tak samo jak John. Krojenie jabłek jest czynnością uspokajającą, o wiele bardziej niż na przykład preparowanie nerwów.

- No więc, co się dzieje? – zagaja pani Hudson przy czwartym jabłku.

- Jest pani kobietą z racji wieku doświadczoną. Również w sprawach... pociągu fizycznego?

- Sherlock, zlituj się... Do tego są różne poradniki!

- Do tego nie ma poradnika.

- Do „tego"? A czym jest „to", o którym mówimy?

A żebym ja wiedział...

- Chyba była pani zakochana, raz czy drugi?

Pani Hudson mówi „ach" i patrzy na mnie z miną trudną do zinterpretowania. Zdenerwowałem się, sherlotkowe kostki wyszły czteromilimetrowe – może nie zauważy?

- Byłam, naturalnie, że byłam. Gdybym nie była ślepo zakochana, nie wyszłabym za Ronalda, niech mu ziemia Florydy lekką będzie.

- A więc jakie są symptomy zakochania? Poza tak oczywistymi, jak wysokie tętno, zwiększony napływ krwi do tkanek i rozszerzenie źrenic?

- Symptomy? Sherlock, skarbie, zakochanie nie jest chorobą. Objawy, hm... Chyba przede wszystkim motyle w brzuchu!

Podjadam kosteczkę, która i tak wyszła krzywa, korzystając z nieuwagi pani Hudson, odmierzającej składniki na ciasto.

- Motyle w brzuchu brzmią jak choroba pasożytnicza – mruczę i znów obrywam ścierką.

- No dobrze, a jakie ty masz objawy?

- Niejasne. Byliśmy z Johnem u klienta, w nocnym klubie. John poznał tam kogoś.

- John wiele razy umawiał się z kobietami. Nie miałeś z tym większych problemów.

Kostki już zupełnie straciły wszelką geometrię.

– To był mężczyzna. Obaj byli... zainteresowani sobą. Ja nie czułem się z tym dobrze.

- Brak motyli?

- Brak motyli. Coś mnie ściskało w środku. Bolał mnie żołądek. Nadal źle się z tym czuję.

- Jak już jesteśmy przy metaforach chorobowych, to diagnozuję zazdrość.

- Fatalnie. Zazdrość jest najczęstszym motywem zbrodni. Ludzie zabijają z powodu zazdrości. Te wszystkie niewierne żony, zdradzający mężowie, zaborcze kochanki... Nawet ta ostatnia sprawa w klubie miała u podstaw zazdrość.

- Sherlock, skarbie, zabijanie z zazdrości nie jest na szczęście obowiązkowe. No i to, co czujesz wobec Johna, to przecież nie tylko zazdrość. Wspominałeś coś o pociągu fizycznym?

- Jest to prawdopodobne. Gdyby John wszedł ze mną w interakcję na poziomie bardziej osobistym, nie wywołałoby to u mnie negatywnych symptomów psychicznych ani somatycznych.

- Sherlock, proszę cię, mów po angielsku.

- Tak, chciałbym się przespać z Johnem Watsonem! – Czy ja to powiedziałem? Głośno?

- Chwała Panu na wysokościach! A co on na to?

- Nie wiem.

- To go zapytaj.

- Wiem, co odpowie. Wyraził to już dość przejrzyście. Cytuję: „Nie chcę, żebyś mnie trzymał za rękę w miejscu publicznym, to krępujące. Łapanie za tyłek wykluczone. Mogę zareagować odruchowo i na przykład lunąć cię w pysk". On mnie nie chce. W tym problem. Bo swoją orientację seksualną już przepracował. Po prostu tym drugim nie mam być ja.

Tym razem pani Hudson milczy dość długo, wykonując tajemnicze procedury z udziałem mąki, masła i żółtek. W końcu kula ciasta zostaje umieszczona w lodówce, a moja nie-gosposia siada naprzeciwko. Minę ma bardzo poważną.

- Posłuchaj. To nie tak. Znam ciebie, znam Johna, widzę co się dzieje między wami. Widziałam, jak John cierpiał, kiedy ciebie nie było. Mówi się, że kiedy przychodzi miłość, to odchodzi przyjaźń. A kiedy miłość odejdzie, to nie zostaje nic. Myślę, że John się tego boi. Dlatego nie chce się angażować w związek akurat z tobą. Bo że nie jesteś w jego guście, to nie uwierzę nigdy w życiu, ty bezczelny przystojniaczku. – Pani Hudson grozi mi palcem, a ja się mimowolnie uśmiecham. – John bardzo sobie ceni waszą przyjaźń. Kiedy się pokłócą przyjaciele, zwykle jakoś dochodzą ze sobą do ładu. Ile razy się kłóciliście, a potem godziliście? Setki, prawda? Ale kłótnia kochanków to już istny pożar lasu i John o tym doskonale wie.

- Czyli jeśli wejdziemy na wyższy poziom, to zniszczenia mogą być nieodwracalne?

- Dokładnie tak. Musiałbyś się o wiele bardziej pilnować i dbać o jego uczucia, bo zraniony John tym razem się nie pozbiera. Ale chyba mógłbyś zaryzykować?

- Jak?

- Na przykład po prostu go pocałuj. – Pani Hudson uśmiecha się psotnie.

- Da mi w zęby.

- A bo to pierwszy raz? Powinieneś już się przyzwyczaić.

- Przyłoży mi, a potem zacznie się pakować.

- Nie zacznie. Skoro wybaczył ci sfingowane samobójstwo i się nie wyprowadził – nawiasem mówiąc, skoro ja ci wybaczyłam i cię nie obdarłam ze skóry, łotrzyku - to masz u niego naprawdę duży kredyt. Spróbuj z nim wejść w te swoje „interakcje". Tylko ostrożnie.

- Ostrożnie?

- Nie rzucaj się na niego jak szalony, bo się zdenerwuje i rzeczywiście może zareagować jakoś... nerwowo. Bądź delikatny, umiesz chyba? Małe kroki, obserwuj jak się zachowuje, jeśli uznasz, że wszystko w porządku, robisz następny krok.

- A od czego zacząć?

Pani Hudson przyciska skronie palcami i oddycha głęboko.

- Ja w to nie wierzę... Daję instrukcje uwodzenia trzydziestolatkowi.

- Mogę się zrewanżować instrukcją mumifikacji za pomocą kąpieli solankowych i dehydracji.

- Sherlock!

- To może jednak pozostańmy przy uwodzeniu. Od czego zacząć?

- Od dotyku. Weź go za rękę, pogłaszcz, jeśli nie cofnie, albo odwzajemni dotyk...

- Robię kolejny krok. Rozumiem.

- Ramiona, kark... – Pani Hudson rumieni się. – Mój Boże, to jednak okropnie krępujące. Zacieśniasz kontakt, zbliżasz twarz do jego twarzy...

- Jeśli się nie odwróci, to jest okej, rozumiem. Widziałem ten etap na kilku filmach. A potem?

- A potem niech Bóg ma was w swojej opiece.

- Jestem ateistą, pani Hudson.

I na tym stanęło – że mam spróbować, a hipotetyczna istota wyższa będzie mnie obserwować z aprobatą. Lub bez niej.

Ale nie spróbowałem, bo cholerny stomatolog z „Red Valentine" nie daje za wygraną i odzywa się na blogu Johna z bezczelną propozycją wspólnego wyskoczenia gdzieś do pubu. Oczywiście jestem pewien, że nie skończyłoby się na pubie, tylko znajomość byłaby kontynuowana w jakiejś dentystycznej jaskini rozpusty, wśród odlewów szczęk dolnych i górnych, a potem skończyłoby się to wyuzdanym seksem na fotelu stomatologicznym.

Nie mogę jeść. John się wścieka, że nie jem. Ja się wściekam, bo przecież nie mogę jeść przez tego całego Cartera, a John robi sceny, że ja robię sceny. Pani Hudson ze swoją „sherlotką" wchodzi do nas jak na pole bitwy pod Verdun, zostawia prowiant, a następnie rozsądnie wycofuje się do swojego okopu na parterze, na odchodnym rzucając mi żałosne spojrzenie. Ale co ja mogę na to wszystko poradzić?

Dzwonię do „Red Valentine" i opisuję Cartera, łącznie z jego zębatym tatuażem. Owszem, stały bywalec, ze srebrną kartą. Podają mi nazwisko, a resztę robi Internet. Carter Moore. Prywatny gabinet w dobrym punkcie, dyżury w klinice... Ujawniony gej, kawaler, żadnych skandali. Nawet niezapłaconych mandatów za złe parkowanie nie ma, sukinsyn.

Mam ochotę zadzwonić do typa i zagrozić, że przerobię jego flaki na sznurówki, jeśli nie zostawi w spokoju mojego doktora. Albo ukraść telefon Johna i napisać w jego imieniu esemesa, bardzo stanowczo odmownego i na przykład wyrażającego się niepochlebnie o dolnych wymiarach pana chirurga szczękowego. Albo... Parę „albo" jeszcze by się znalazło. Starczy umiejętnie puszczona w eter plotka, a Carter Moore po paru tygodniach musiałby emigrować do Ameryki. Byłoby to jednak za bardzo w stylu Jima M. Nieświętej pamięci.

888

Po południu Sherlock wydaje się mieć odrobinę lepszy humor, więc ryzykuję nawiązanie rozmowy o ostatniej sprawie.

- Zastanawia mnie to, czego kazałeś się Plummeyowi domyślić samodzielnie – to o zimnym dotyku. Wspomniałeś coś o architekturze. Przeciągi?

Holmes wzrusza ramionami, na moment przerywając torturowanie skrzypiec. Nie wiem, co gra, ale kojarzy mi się to z soundtrackiem do filmów grozy. W dodatku klasy C, paskudne.

- Starczy podstawowa wiedza z zakresu fizyki, oczy i umiejętność używania więcej niż trzech komórek mózgowych.

Och, to znaczy, że powinienem wysilić swoją czwartą komórkę? Co za męka...

- Fizyka i architektura... – zastanawiam się głośno, przypominając sobie wnętrze „Red Valentine". – Dwie kondygnacje, ale jakieś osobliwe. Wszystko tam grawitowało w dół. Studnia... Galeria, dość futurystycznie, dużo metalu. Na górze... – Bezwiednie unoszę wzrok ku sufitowi. – Tam było dość wysoko, jakby wywalili strop i zrobili wysoką halę przez jeszcze jedno piętro!

- Dobrze – mówi Sherlock. – Co dalej?

- Było ciemnawo, ale na górze chyba widziałem jakieś wsporniki, czy coś w tym stylu. Szyny? Trochę jak w małej hali fabrycznej? Tyle architektury. A fizyka? Zaraz, chwila, byłem tam, przetrzęsło mnie, miałem nawet atak traumy wojennej, ale nic mnie nie lizało!

No, niezupełnie, lecz to było ewidentnie ciepłe i ludzkie lizanie, a nie spirytystyczne.

- Określ warunki środowiska.

- Zamknięte pomieszczenie typu studnia, dużo ludzi...

- Dużo? – rzuca Sherlock, unosząc jedną brew i robiąc „plink" na strunie.

Doznaję niewielkiego olśnienia. Pewnie mi się włączyła ta czwarta komórka w mózgu.

- Nie. Nie dużo. Mniej niż zwykle! O tym właśnie mówił Plummey. Tracił klientów. Normalnie pewnie byłyby zajęte oba piętra. Full narodu. Dużo ludzi stłoczonych na małej powierzchni. Piją, tańczą, wydzielają ciepło, oddychają! A ciepło idzie do góry... Dlatego tam jest tak wysoko, żeby się goście nie dusili. Wytwornica dymu, gorąco, wilgoć się osadzała na metalu u góry, a potem pewnie zaczynało kapać! Oczywiście te krople wody musiały się wydawać lodowate, kiedy trafiały komuś na rozgrzaną skórę. A resztę załatwiła sugestia.

Holmes odkłada skrzypce i powolutku bije brawo. Kiedy tak flegmatycznie klepie dłonią w dłoń, w pewnym stopniu przypomina Mycrofta. Mam ochotę mu to powiedzieć, ale znów by strzelił focha.

- Wnioski prawidłowe, drogi Watsonie.

Focha jednak nie daje się uniknąć, gdyż dzwoni Carter. Umawiamy się na ósmą w pubie „Dog In The Fog". Sobotni wieczór, więc będzie tłoczno, głośno i wesoło, mecz na ekranie nad barem, piwo na pinty, rzutki i opowiadanie pieprznych dowcipów. To naprawdę ogromna ulga od czasu do czasu poprzestawać z ludźmi, którzy gadają po prostu o dupie Maryni, a nie o rozkładzie zwłok, dokładnie czterystu dwudziestu trzech rodzajach popiołu tytoniowego lub sposobach zabicia człowieka za pomocą spinacza biurowego.

- Nie zapomnij wziąć prezerwatyw – odzywa się Sherlock, stukając wściekle w klawiaturę swojego Maca. – HIV nadal szaleje.

- Wychodzę z Carterem.

- No właśnie – cedzi Sherlock, nie podnosząc głowy znad laptopa. Jego głos brzmi tak, jakby z wielkim wysiłkiem powstrzymywał się przed zaciskaniem zębów. Gdybym miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, teraz by się ostatecznie rozwiały. Pan detektyw-konsultant jest zazdrosny. Tak samo jak był zazdrosny o Sarah i inne moje sympatie, tylko teraz bardziej. Wcześniej chodziło jedynie o kobiety – istoty traktowane przez Holmesa w najlepszym wypadku obojętnie, w gorszym z pogardą, jako byty niższe, ograniczone intelektualnie i zwyczajnie nudne. A tutaj, fiu-fiu, nadciągnęła męska konkurencja i Holmes dostaje kota, choć bardzo się próbuje z tym kryć. To jest po prostu niewiarygodne – tyle czasu posuchy, a tu raptem zaczyna o mnie rywalizować aż dwóch facetów. I to nie jakichś wybrakówek, tylko naprawdę świetnych, atrakcyjnych gości z górnej półki. Moja próżność została mile połechtana.

Uśmiecham się ukradkiem, ale potem moje spojrzenie pada na komórkę, którą wciąż jeszcze trzymam w ręku, i mina mi rzednie. Nokia 900, Sherlock podarował mi ją zaledwie przedwczoraj. Zdenerwowany, wzruszająco nieporadny i niepozbierany we własnych uczuciach. W porównaniu z zuchwałym, elokwentnym i doskonale wiedzącym czego chce stomatologiem, mój detektyw w dziedzinie randkowania wypada raczej mizernie. Biedak...

Jednak nie jest to dostateczny powód by zrezygnować z sobotniego wyjścia do pubu w miłym towarzystwie.

W „Dog In The Fog" jest dokładnie tak, jak przewidywał mój scenariusz. Głośno, hucznie i gorąco. Nie miałem zamiaru ponownie torturować się wąskimi dżinsami, ale za to zamiast zwykłej koszuli włożyłem T-shirt. Carterowi się to wyraźnie podoba. Piwo leje się strumieniami, bo oczywiście należy oblać każdą udaną akcję „naszych", ale Serbowie też całkiem dobrze sobie radzą, więc pokazujemy, że Anglicy nie są nacjonalistami i pijemy również za Serbów, żeby było sprawiedliwie. Nie działam już pod przykrywką, mogę więc rozmawiać z Carterem i o Afganistanie, i o niektórych dochodzeniach, w których pomagałem Sherlockowi. Jak się okazuje, Carter przeczytał cały mój blog, jak to mówią „od deski do deski", jednak wiadomo, że nie pisałem tam o wszystkim, a o pewnych rzeczach jedynie mgliście wspominałem. Zwłaszcza o tych najbardziej pokręconych.

- Świecący królik, dasz wiarę? „Proszę, proszę, panie Holmes, niech pan znajdzie Dzwoneczka. To królik, który w ciemnościach świeci jak wróżka".

- Chciałbym zobaczyć minę Sherlocka Holmesa, kiedy przeczytał tego maila.

- Powinieneś zobaczyć moją minę, kiedy się okazało, że ten cholerny królik rzeczywiście istniał i naprawdę świecił – śmieję się. – Jakaś krzyżówka z ośmiornicą, czy z meduzą, diabli wiedzą. Matka dziecku dała w prezencie trefnego królika z tajnego laboratorium. Biedny królik, biedna Kirsty... Nawiasem, dzieci w dzisiejszych czasach są niesamowite. Przyszłoby ci w wieku ośmiu lat do głowy, żeby najsławniejszemu detektywowi w Anglii zlecić przez Internet poszukiwanie zaginionego królika?

- Kiedy miałem osiem lat, Internet dopiero startował, a na komputer tatusia mogłem sobie popatrzeć. Z daleka i z szacunkiem.

Kiwam głową z udawanym smutkiem.

- Jesteśmy dinozaurami, doktorze.

- No to za dinozaury, doktorze! – Carter wznosi swój kufel.

I pijemy za dinozaury, siłą skojarzenia za królową, potem za komandosów, potem za marynarzy floty wojennej... Potem alfabetycznie za swoich ulubionych muzyków (za George'a Michaela, Eltona Johna i Freddiego Mercury'ego podwójnie), a następnie za sam alfabet, bo nie powinien być pokrzywdzony. Wygrywam z Carterem w rzutki, choć mam chyba więcej w czubie niż on. W końcu barman wybija gongiem ostatnią kolejkę przed zamknięciem „Doga", a o północy wygania maruderów.

- Rany... Ostatni raz się tak dobrze bawiłem... – Stoję na chodniku, wdychając pełną piersią rześkie nocne powietrze. – Wczoraj!

Carter parska śmiechem i obejmuje mnie ramieniem. Jego nos znajduje się gdzieś w okolicach mego ucha.

- Kolędujemy dalej, czy może... Chciałbyś iść do mnie?

Jestem zdecydowanie podchmielony. Obaj jesteśmy.

- Czyżbyś miał jakąś niezwykłą, wartą obejrzenia kolekcję znaczków? – żartuję.

- Raczej kolekcję gumek. W różnych kolorach i o różnych smakach.

Całujemy się bezwstydnie pod tym pubem, jakiś zapóźniony przechodzień syczy na nas, a kolorowa grupka dziewczyn chichocze i rzuca kilka słów dopingu. Carter napiera na mnie biodrami, jakiś kanciasty przedmiot w kieszeni boleśnie wpija mi się w miednicę. Nokia od Sherlocka, niech to szlag... Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jestem o wiele bardziej nietrzeźwy, niż mi się przedtem wydawało.

- Nie. Poczekaj... – Uwalniam się z objęć Cartera. Niedaleko w ścianę domu wmurowana jest uliczna fontanna. Przemywam twarz zimną wodą, wypijam kilka łyków.

- Co dalej? – pyta Carter, stając koło mnie.

- Ja... Nie jestem na to gotowy. Powinienem... Powinienem wracać do domu. – Brzmi to beznadziejnie żałośnie.

- Nie jesteś gotowy na co?

Odwracam się twarzą do pana stomatologa. Muszę temu stawić czoła. Tak postępują prawdziwi mężczyźni, a nie jakieś mięczaki. Facet jest naprawdę świetny, mądry, dowcipny i seksowny, ale...

- Carter, proszę cię, nie śmiej się ze mnie i postaraj się nie dać mi w pysk. Jesteś pierwszym facetem, z którym się całowałem. Pierwszym, który mnie dotykał... w taki sposób. To było dobre, to było naprawdę dobre! – mówię coraz szybciej. – Ale zrozum, ja nie jestem gotowy. Jeszcze nie.

Carter milczy, biorę naprawdę głęboki oddech.

- W innych okolicznościach... – Przecieram twarz i szyję mokrymi dłońmi, czując, że stopniowo trzeźwieję. – Byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybyś to właśnie ty mnie rozdziewiczył. Ale tak naprawdę chciałbym, żeby ten pierwszy raz był z kimś innym. Przepraszam, że zmarnowałeś na mnie tyle czasu.

Carter wzdycha i śmieje się cicho.

- Biedny pan kapitan... Ty i Holmes – nigdy?

- Nigdy, choć oczywiście w gazetach znajdziesz mnóstwo teorii, że jest inaczej. To trudny układ.

- Holmes jest idiotą.

- Nie jest.

- Jest – upiera się Carter. - Wiesz co pomyślałem, kiedy zobaczyłem was razem? Że między wami iskrzy cholerne pole elektryczne. Byłem pewien, że bzykacie się jak dzikie króliki. Z czystej przekory chciałem sprawdzić, czy mi się uda cię ustrzelić Holmesowi, bo to byłby naprawdę duży karb na kolbie.

Gorzknieje mi w ustach.

- Więc chodziło o zdobycz, czy może o zakład z kumplami?

- Nie! Nie, przepraszam! John, zapomnij, ja bredzę. Jako zdobycz byłbyś naprawdę czymś potężnym, jak lew albo tygrys. Serio. Staje mi na samą myśl, że moglibyśmy się pieprzyć. A Holmes ma cię w domu i zero czegokolwiek. Debil albo impotent!

- A może po prostu hetero? – warczę.

- Nie – sprzeciwia się Carter stanowczo. – Nie hetero. Jak on jest hetero, to ja jestem Lady Gaga.

- To trudny układ, Carter – powtarzam. – Do niedawna sam się upierałem, że wolę panienki. Mój biseksualizm jest bardzo świeży. A Sherlock nie jest z tych, co lezą z łapami na chama.

- Taniec pand.

- Co?

- „Taniec pand", tak to nazywamy. Pandy rozmnażają się strasznie trudno, powoli, z komplikacjami i zanim w końcu do czegoś dojdzie, to można zasnąć i osiwieć.

- Tak, wiem, to bardzo zabawne: dziewica w moim wieku.

Carter podchodzi, obejmuje moją twarz dłońmi i całuje w usta. To tylko muśnięcie wargami.

- Nie denerwuj się, Johnny. Wieczór był naprawdę fajny, choć nie skończy się seksem. Kiedyś bym się wkurzył, ale koło trzydziestki patrzę z innej perspektywy. Jestem pierwszym facetem, który całował Johna Watsona, to też niezły karb. Noc młoda, w Jabłku będzie dziś pełno chętnego towaru, a ty wracaj do tego swojego Tyłozgryzu.

- Dzięki, Carter. Doceniam to.

- A gdyby Holmes za długo udawał pandę, zadzwoń. Nic na chama, zachowam się na poziomie. Obiecuję.

Drugi pocałunek jest już dłuższy, głębszy, Carter delikatnie muska językiem moją górną wargę, zamykam oczy, otwieram usta... Delikatnie, powoli... To dziwne, że nie ja jestem tą stroną aktywną, jak w identycznej sytuacji z kobietą. To ja jestem tym pożądanym, dopieszczanym, Carter mi coś daje, ja biorę... Tak wygląda nasze pożegnanie. W końcu Carter wykonuje ostatni, mistrzowski manewr francuskiego pocałunku i cofa lekko głowę.

- Dobranoc, kapitanie.

- Dobranoc, panie doktorze.

I rozchodzimy się. Ja do swojej „pandy", a on na podbój nocnego Londynu. Pewnie już się nie zobaczymy. Chociaż, kto wie...?

c.d.n.


	5. Rozdział 5

John wraca o wpół do pierwszej. Za wcześnie, czyli nie uprawiał seksu. Chyba że był to jakiś szybki numerek gdzieś w kącie, ale nie... To zupełnie nie w stylu mojego doktora. U wszystkich swoich kochanek zostawał na noc. John to stworzenie w dużym stopniu rytualizujące, lubi celebrę, zarówno przy śniadaniach, jak i w miłości. Spodziewałem się, że pójdzie prosto do siebie, ale zagląda jednak do salonu i ogarnia sytuację. Czyli pejzaż, na który składa się pobojowisko książek i gazet, skrzypce, laptop, opróżniony w trzech czwartych dzbanek z kawą, kubek, eksperyment z wieprzową golenią i baterią alkaliczną, obeschnięty nietknięty kawałek sherlotki, oraz legowisko na kanapie, zawierające dwa koce, mnie i sweter Johna (ten beżowy).

- Nie śpisz – stwierdza John.

- Cóż za błyskotliwe spostrzeżenie.

- Nie jesz i do tego nie śpisz już trzecią noc!

- No to co?

- Kiedy przyszedł Plummey, byłeś nabuzowany i przesiedziałeś noc przy komputerze, kolejnej nocy byliśmy w „Red Valentine" i zdaje się, że potem też nie spałeś, a teraz wlewasz w siebie kawę. Nie tyle nie możesz spać, co nie chcesz. Znowu masz koszmary?

- Nie.

- Sherlock, ściemniasz. – Nim daję radę zareagować, ręka Johna nurkuje pod koc i wywleka ten nieszczęsny sweter, który widocznie nie był schowany tak dobrze jak chciałem.

- A to co?

- Jest mi zimno, chciałem go włożyć.

- W czerwcu? Fetyszysta!

- A ty jesteś tani jak wózek w Tesco!

Wózki w Tesco są bezpłatne, więc obrażony John prycha i maszeruje do drzwi. Kolejna awantura zaliczona. Trzaśnięcie, kroki na schodach.

- A twoja stara jest symetryczna względem punktu – mamroczę pod nosem, nalewając sobie nową porcję kawy, choć wcale mi nie smakuje.

O dziwo, John wraca. Trzyma w dłoni pomarańczowy pojemniczek zawierający pigułki Ambienu, który wyciąga w moją stronę.

- Weź dwie. Powinno pomóc.

- Nie.

- Bierz.

- Nie chcę.

John wytrząsa pigułkę na dłoń.

- Owszem, weźmiesz tę cholerną tabletkę i pójdziesz spać, jak normalny człowiek!

- Nie jestem normalnym człowiekiem i odmawiam.

I raptem okazuje się, że jestem człowiekiem przygwożdżonym do kanapy rozzłoszczonym, siedemdziesięciokilowym, ciężarem. Ręka Johna zaciska się na mojej twarzy, palce ugniatają te bolesne miejsca u nasady szczęk, a im mocniej zwieram zęby, tym bardziej cierpię. Gdybym chciał się teraz uwolnić, musiałbym Johnowi zrobić krzywdę, na przykład coś mu złamać. Co jest naturalnie wykluczone.

- Otwórz paszczę!

Ktoś jęczy. Zdaje się, że ja. Wargi uchylają mi się same, chyba zaledwie na parę milimetrów, ale to wystarczy – czuję, jak obrzydliwa różowa tabletka ląduje na moim języku.

- Połknij!

Próbuję ją wypluć, ale John zakrywa mi usta.

- Mmmmmm! – protestuję, szarpiąc głową i próbując go z siebie zepchnąć.

Oddech Johna czuć piwem i whisky. Wypił dużo, jest mocno nietrzeźwy. Pachnie drewnem i woskiem do polerowania, obcymi ludźmi, swoją tanią wodą kolońską i lekko chemicznym zapachem kosztownego Comme Des Garcons Tar. Niewątpliwie pozostawał w bliskim kontakcie fizycznym z dentystą, a tamten ma pieniądze i lubi o siebie zadbać. Żadnego seksu, brak woni spermy. Wargi Johna są odrobinę obrzmiałe i bardziej różowe, całowali się. John jest tak blisko, że niemal stykamy się nosami. Czuję zapach jego skóry i wiem, że dotykał starego metalu, bo w nozdrza uderza mnie nuta rdzy.

Oddycham coraz szybciej, gorycz Ambienu obezwładnia mi język. Uda Johna ściskają moje biodra, prawe przedramię uciska pierś, a lewa dłoń spoczywa na ustach. Czuję jak pod moimi palcami falują jego żebra i jesteśmy tak bardzo blisko siebie, w tak intymnej pozycji... Przeszywa mnie dreszcz, który bierze początek w dole brzucha, obejmuje biodra, pośladki, pędzi wzdłuż kręgosłupa, stawia mi włosy na karku i rozprzestrzenia się milionem iskier po ramionach.

- Panda. Jesteś pandą, wiesz? – mówi John niespodziewanie.

Opuszcza dłoń, oblizuje usta, a potem mnie całuje. Jego wargi są ciepłe i wilgotne, a ich dotknięcie trwa zaledwie parę sekund, lecz to wystarczy, by gdzieś w okolicach przepony wybuchł mi fajerwerk. To chyba te „motyle w brzuchu", o których mówiła pani Hudson... Transport twierdzi, że owszem, bardzo mu się podobało i jest gotów na więcej. Z wrażenia przełykam pozostałość tej przeklętej tabletki.

- Dlaczego... panda? – wykrztuszam głupio.

John wstaje, rozluźnia szyję i ramiona. Nie będzie nic więcej. Nie dziś.

- Wydedukuj. Jesteś ostatecznie cholernym detektywem. Dobranoc.

Idzie pod prysznic, a ja kulę się na kanapie w stanie szoku i nadal nie mogę się otrząsnąć, kiedy przechodzi koło mnie po raz wtóry, już w szlafroku, ziewając przeraźliwie.

Panda? Dlaczego panda? Pod jakim względem jestem podobny do grubego czarno-białego niedźwiedzia? Z tą myślą powoli zapadam w odmęty bladego postnarkotycznego snu, pełnego futra, pomruków i pieszczot.

888

Nawaliłem się jak świnia – jak inaczej wytłumaczyć moje zachowanie? W normalnych warunkach nie użyłbym przecież wobec Sherlocka siły, nie bredziłbym o pandach, a już na pewno bym go nie pocałował. W usta!

Teraz stoję pod prysznicem, ciepła woda leje mi się na głowę, a ja się zmagam z kłopotliwą erekcją. Wciąż mam pod powiekami obraz Sherlocka w tym jego straszliwym legowisku, z miną zahipnotyzowanego królika, w którego właśnie wjeżdża wielka, rycząca, świecąca reflektorami ciężarówka. Wymiętosiłem go, pocałowałem, a on tylko: „Dlaczego panda?" Wielki Boże! Pocałowałbym go jeszcze raz. I drugi, i trzeci. Przećwiczyłbym na nim wszystkie fazy francuskiego pocałunku. Zdarłbym z niego ten niebieski szlafroczek, idiotycznie przepłaconą piżamę i rysował językiem ścieżki po całym jego bladym, smukłym, muskularnym ciele. Oplótłby mnie tymi swoimi długimi nogami, a ja sprawiłbym, że zacząłby krzyczeć moje imię, prężąc się pode mną w ekstazie. Tymczasem to ja się wyginam, dochodząc w mniej niż dziesięciu ruchach, wyję do sufitu jak wilkołak – jednak bezgłośnie – a woda zalewa mi oczy i wypełnia otwarte usta.

I koniec. Żadna z tych fantazji zapewne nie dojdzie do skutku, bo to ja jestem pandą, a Sherlock znerwicowanym chłopcem, który sypia z moim swetrem.

Myślę o tym nadal, kiedy już leżę w łóżku.

Nie powiedziałem tego Carterowi i nie zdradzę nigdy nikomu, żeby nie upokarzać Sherlocka. Sherlock Holmes fizycznie jest dorosłym mężczyzną, umysłowo cholernym geniuszem, a emocjonalnie dzieckiem. Ma potrzeby uczuciowe i seksualne, ale przypuszczam, że na poziomie „ja chcę lizaka, daj mi!". A lizak może okazać się niesmaczny, niezdrowy i psujący zęby. Nikt dorosły i odpowiedzialny nie uprawia seksu z dzieckiem, a seks z Holmesem byłby psychiczną pedofilią. Co by było, gdybym jednak zaryzykował, rzucił się głową naprzód w to szaleństwo, a Sherlockowi by się nie spodobało? Gdyby poczuł się rozczarowany? Albo gorzej: wykorzystany i skrzywdzony? No i bardzo, bardzo cicho przyznaję się sam przed sobą, że zwyczajnie boję się Mycrofta. Żywcem obdarłby mnie ze skóry, gdyby się dowiedział, że posuwam jego młodszego brata. Mającego więcej dysfunkcji, niż „Titanic" zdobył Oscarów. I nie jestem pewien czy posuwanie w drugą stronę robiłoby Holmesowi Starszemu jakąś różnicę.

Rano oczywiście mam kaca. Fizycznego i chyba także moralnego. Pierwszy desperacko zwalczam słodką herbatą z miodem, witaminą C oraz Ibupromem, a co do drugiego, kłamliwie usiłuję sobie wmówić, że nic się nie stało.

Sherlock siedzi z laptopem na kolanach i grzebie w sieci, a kiedy mimochodem zerkam na ekran, widzę fotografie pand. Niech to...! Czego ja się spodziewałem - że Holmes, _ten_ Holmes zapomni o sprawie i odpuści? Swoją drogą, ciekawe, czy wpadnie na właściwy trop. Metafora o pandowym seksie należy do tych dość hermetycznych i mylących, w dodatku leży w rejonach podpisanych „hic sunt affectus"1 tak samo jak na starych mapach ostrzegano „hic sunt leones".

Sherlock udaje, że jest bez reszty zajęty researchem, ale dostrzegam, że unosi głowę i zerka na mnie, kiedy myśli, że nie patrzę. A ja udaję, że nie widzę, że on patrzy. Taniec pand trwa w najlepsze. Gdyby Carter tu był, umarłby ze śmiechu. Przez moment wyobrażam sobie, jak staję przed Sherlockiem i pytam prosto z mostu: „Chcesz się ze mną przespać?" Albo nie, bo gotów uznać to za zaproszenie do wspólnego spania w legowisku na podłodze w salonie, tak jak to już miało miejsce. „Czy chcesz ze mną uprawiać seks?" – bardzo bezpośrednie, bardzo holmesowe, nie pozostawiające pola manewru. Chyba. „Czy będziesz ze mną uprawiać seks? Tutaj, teraz, na tej kanapie?" Boże miłosierny... A gdyby powiedział „nie"? A gdyby powiedział „tak"? Sam nie wiem, której możliwości bardziej się boję. Niezależnie co powie, nadal emocjonalnie jest dzieciakiem, nie do końca świadomym, na co się decyduje. I nawet nie mam pojęcia, od czego mielibyśmy zacząć! Może jednak powinienem przyjąć propozycję Cartera? Przynajmniej bym się od niego czegoś nauczył.

Wspomnienie o panu stomatologu podsuwa mi jeszcze jedną myśl. Carter uparcie nawiązywał do mojej wojskowej przeszłości, nazywał „kapitanem" i parokrotnie sugerował, że na pewno obłędnie wyglądam w mundurze. A znowu Sherlocka onegdaj przyłapałem na oglądaniu gołego komandosa. Pseudokomandosa, ściślej mówiąc. Co oni z tymi mundurami...?

Nie miałem na sobie uniformu od ponad dwóch lat, zresztą nawet jako żołnierz nie myślałem o tym, że mundur mógłby być seksualnym wabikiem. Galowy wkładało się od wielkiego dzwonu, a ten codzienny był po prostu spraną, wypłowiałą szmatą, wygodną jak druga skóra. Niby jestem od dwóch lat zdemobilizowany, ale czasem łapię się na tym, że stare odruchy nabyte w armii nadal działają. Czyżby Holmes i Carter widzieli właśnie tę „drugą skórę", prześwitującą przez cywilne ciuchy?

Moje stare armijne łachy, łącznie z pustynnymi butami, nadal spoczywają w pudle pod łóżkiem - tam, gdzie je wepchnąłem tuż po przeprowadzce na Baker Street. Teoretycznie powinienem był je zdać do magazynu, lecz tak naprawdę nikt tego nie robi, a magazynierzy spokojnie wypisują kolejne protokoły zniszczenia tego czy owego. Tak było też w Ghazni: sierżant z zaopatrzenia po prostu przyniósł mi nową kurtkę w miejsce tej przedziurawionej kulą (nieprzepisowo), a potem, kiedy stało się jasne, że nie wrócę na front, podsunął mi do podpisania świstek głoszący, że mój mundur polowy uległ zniszczeniu w trakcie pełnienia obowiązków służbowych w parku maszyn (jeszcze bardziej nieprzepisowo i do tego kompletnie niezgodnie z prawdą). Niech go Bóg chroni, poczciwca.

Nabieram ochoty, by znów poczuć prawie już zapomniany dotyk wojskowego drelichu. Tylko czy wejdę w swoje stare portki? W Afganistanie wszystko ze mnie spadało – sporo stresu, dużo pracy w ruchu. Podczas przymusowej bezczynności w szpitalu utyłem prawie cztery kilo, za to straciłem na masie mięśniowej. Późniejsza mozolna fizykoterapia i regularna gimnastyka w domu pozwoliły mi zrzucić oponkę, ale nadal nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że zrobił się ze mnie miękki misiek.

A jednak... O dziwo, stary kamuflaż pasuje jak ulał, w ogóle nie pije w pasie, a sprany T-shirt całkiem ciasno opina bicepsy. W kieszeni kurtki nadal tkwią moje nieśmiertelniki – tylko gumki na nich sparciały i popękały. Mimo to zawieszam je na szyi, a blaszki brzęczą cichutko o siebie.

Właściwie nie wiem, co mi strzela do głowy, że schodzę do salonu w całym tym rynsztunku. Może chciałem zobaczyć reakcję Sherlocka, a może po prostu choć przez godzinę znów poczuć się jak _kapitan_ John H. Watson z Piątego Pułku Strzelców Northumberlandzkich, a nie _doktor_ Watson.

Sherlock porzucił laptopa na rzecz jakiegoś eksperymentu na stole kuchennym. W skupieniu gapi się w okular mikroskopu, ale kiedy wchodzę odrywa się na moment od swojego zajęcia i unosi jedną brew z lekkim zdumieniem.

- Odgrzewanie starych wspomnień?

- Tak jakby.

Wzruszam ramionami i robię sobie kawę. Holmes nadal tkwi niby to zanurzony po uszy w eksperymencie, ale doskonale wiem, że mnie obserwuje. I na pewno pod tymi loczkami kręcą się miliony trybików, a pan detektyw skanuje, kalkuluje i oblicza, z jakiego to powodu (kryzys wieku średniego?) doktor zdecydował się naciągnąć swoją starą wojskową skórę.

888

John w mundurze wygląda całkiem odmiennie, nawet inaczej się porusza. Kiedy ja podczas śledztwa udaję kogoś innego, gram rolę, prezentuję cechy, które powinna mieć dana osoba, ale jest to oczywiście sztuczne. Incydentalnie któraś z tych postaci jest na tyle rozbudowana, iż odnoszę wrażenie, jakby przejmowała nade mną częściowo kontrolę. Tak było z Benedictem Bergerem, w którego dla bezpieczeństwa przeistoczyłem się na szereg miesięcy. Jednak John nie gra. To jest ten drugi John. Kapitan Watson - żołnierz, który egzystował koło mnie przez dwadzieścia minut w bazie Baskerville, jego drugie oblicze, tak samo prawdziwe i równoprawne jak postać lekarza. John-doktor robi mi herbatę, zrzędzi, że za mało jem i namawia do oglądania odcinków, nomen omen, „Doktora Who". Natomiast John-żołnierz biega ze mną po ulicach Londynu, swego czasu rozbił nos szefowi policji i to właśnie on trafił z dalekiego dystansu, przez okienną szybę, taksówkarza-geniusza z tętniakiem. Johna-żołnierza miałem okazję oglądać nad basenem, otulonego oliwkową parką która okazała się wypchana semtexem. Pamiętam to pierwsze uczucie straszliwej zdrady, jakby ktoś mi zadał cios w brzuch, a potem natychmiast falę spokoju, kiedy _kapitan_ Watson, patrząc mi w oczy, mrugał: trzy szybkie, trzy wolne, trzy szybkie. SOS – powszechna metoda sygnalizacji w służbach specjalnych, kiedy nie można się poruszyć ani nic powiedzieć, bo wróg jest tuż obok.

A teraz ten żołnierz paraduje z kubkiem kawy po kuchni i salonie, i niech to diabli, wygląda naprawdę BARDZO pociągająco.

Lustro nad kominkiem nie spełnia dobrze swojej roli, więc John idzie przejrzeć się w dużym lustrze w łazience, a ja ostatecznie rzucam badanie pleśni pod mikroskopem. Moja irytacja powraca. Panda! Skąd ta panda? Przez prawie godzinę szperałem w Internecie, przeglądając materiały o tych przeklętych pandach i mógłbym na ich temat napisać obszerny artykuł do „National Geographic" albo nawet do „Science". I nic się nie zgadzało, może tylko poza kolorami, bo też jestem mniej więcej czarno-biały. Nie obżeram się do nieprzytomności bambusem (ani niczym innym), nie jestem gruby, nie jestem puchaty, nie jestem powolny, nie żyję samotnie na swoim terytorium... W każdym razie nie obecnie.

Idę za Johnem do łazienki, staję za jego plecami, kiedy pan kapitan się przegląda w lustrze.

- Nie jesteśmy już tacy młodzi... – mówi z uśmiechem i salutuje żartobliwie.

Wbrew tym słowom John wygląda w pustynnym kamuflażu zaskakująco młodo. Znacznie młodziej, niż w swoich codziennych koszulach i swetrach. Lekko podpuchnięte dolne powieki raptem przestają być świadectwem hulaszczej nocy spędzonej w pubie, zaś zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu stworzyło mocne afgańskie słońce, a nie przedwczesna starość. Nawet srebrzyste nitki w tych nieznośnych Johnowych włosach niedookreślonego koloru jedynie istnieją, są po prostu częścią Johna Watsona, którego... chcę dotknąć.

Małe kroki, tak, pani Hudson?

Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem Johna w mundurze, ale nie widziałem go też _bez_ munduru. Małe kroki? A przecież zawsze trzeba zrobić ten pierwszy. Jeśli teraz się nie odważę, to nie odważę się nigdy.

Delikatnie zsuwam z ramion Johna mundurową kurtkę i zrzucam ją na podłogę.

- C-co robisz? – niepokoi się.

- To eksperyment – mówię i nawet nie mijam się z prawdą. To rzeczywiście jest eksperyment. Być może największy, najważniejszy w życiu, taki, który zadecyduje o całym moim dalszym losie. Czuję, jak serce bije mi coraz szybciej. Kładę dłonie na ramionach Johna i gładzę je lekko. Są ciepłe i przyjemne w dotyku. Na kark doktora wypływa krwisty rumieniec i dopiero wtedy widać wyraźnie, że jego szyję pokrywają bardzo delikatne, jasne włoski – całkiem jak trichomy na powierzchni liścia. Nigdy nie czułem chęci, by dotykać liście (poza czysto naukową), a teraz owszem, mam ochotę leciutko przesunąć palcem po karku Johna, nauczyć się i zachować w pamięci to uczucie. Chcę go poznać całego, łącznie z blizną po kuli, którą tak wstydliwie chowa.

- Daj spokój, Sherlock, to nie jest... odpowiednie – mówi John i lekko dotyka mojej ręki, ale nie odsuwa jej, nie zrzuca z ramienia. Widzę jego oczy w lustrze: jasnoniebieskie, jak woda w jeziorze, rozszerzone i szkliste. John kurczowo przełyka ślinę. Małe kroki...

- Chciałbym zobaczyć - szepczę.

- Co?

- Co masz pod spodem. Mogę?

Nie pada słowo „nie", więc powoli zdejmuję z Johna miękki, sprany T-shirt, a doktor unosi ręce, by ułatwić mi zadanie. Po raz pierwszy widzę Johna Hamisha Watsona w całości. Prawie w całości. Umięśnione ramiona, dość masywna pierś, płaski brzuch, jednak bez tak zwanego „kaloryfera", zagłębienie pępka... Wzdłuż lewego obojczyka ciągnie się długa, wygięta szrama – różowa, pomarszczona – przypomina jaszczurkę lub chińskiego smoka, który śpi na Johnowym ramieniu. Jest piękna.

Jest dla mnie absolutnym cudem, bo wiem, że gdyby przed laty Johna nie trafiła wraża kula, wyrywając go z żołnierskiej egzystencji, nigdy nie zaistniałby w moim życiu. Nie wróciłby w odpowiednim czasie do Anglii, nie spotkałby Stamforda. Mieszkałbym na Baker Street sam – dopuszczam możliwość, że niezbyt długo, gdyż na ulicach Londynu już wówczas polował Jeff Hope ze swoim słoiczkiem pigułek i podróbką Browninga. Nie byłoby nikogo, kto uratowałby mnie przed śmiertelną – dosłownie - nudą i mną samym. Połknąłbym tamtą pigułkę i ległbym pod czarnym nagrobkiem, nareszcie cichy, spokojny i obojętny, albo wyszedłbym z tego cało – lecz nadal ogarnięty nudą – i znów szukałbym adrenaliny lub śmierci, aż w końcu bym ją znalazł. W tamtej egzystencji nieistnienie zdawało się wygraną, zwycięstwem, lecz nagle pojawił się John i zmieniło się wszystko, absolutnie wszystko.

John ze swoją poranną kawą, skłonnością do niemodnych swetrów, upodobaniem do filmów z Bondem, głupią mądrością, oraz z rękami, które w zdumiewający sposób potrafią zarówno zadawać, jak i koić ból. John jest szaleńczo odważny i jednocześnie przezorny, potrafi być delikatny i twardy jak kamień, umie zabijać bez najmniejszego wahania i tak samo bez wahania ofiarować własne życie w zamian za czyjeś. Cudowny, zachwycający paradoks zwany John Hamish Watson.

Głaszczę sennego afgańskiego smoka na Johnowym barku.

- To tutaj...

- Mam tam tytanowy mostek. Kula strzaskała obojczyk. Uszkodziła tętnicę i nerw, powodując tymczasowy niedowład... Operowali mnie – mówi John zamierającym głosem, jakby wypowiedzenie każdego kolejnego słowa kosztowało go dużo wysiłku.

- Wiem – odpowiadam głupio.

Oczywiście, że wiem. Znam na pamięć jego historię choroby, suche naukowe nazwy - wszystko, co potrafił wpisać w rubryczki lekarz prowadzący. Nie umiał tylko wpisać tego, co widziałem wówczas, na samym początku, w twarzy mojego doktora i czego nie umiałem wtedy nazwać, póki John nie nauczył mnie tego swoimi własnymi tajnymi metodami. Z nieskończoną cierpliwością, jakby mimochodem, niezauważalnie, krok po kroku, aż umiałem znaleźć właściwe określenia: smutek, nadzieja. A teraz, również dzięki niemu, umiem rozpoznać jego lęk. Boi się, tak samo jak ja.

Całuję mszysty kark Johna, a jego zapach powoduje krótki zawrót głowy.

Nie bój się, nie skrzywdzę cię, nie zrobię nic, czego byś nie chciał. Wystarczy, że powiesz „nie", a natychmiast odejdę. Zaakceptuję to, że mnie nie chcesz, że nie dosięgam twoich standardów – to mnie zaboli, ale przecież życie nigdy nie układa się idealnie, prawda?

Ale John nie mówi „nie", tylko oddycha ciężko, rumieniąc się i blednąc na przemian. Półnagi, odsłonięty, bezbronny... Nie mam co prawda blizn, które mógłbym mu pokazać we wzajemnym akcie zaufania, i John widywał mnie już wielokrotnie w stanie półobnażonym, bo nie mam problemu z nagością, o ile tylko nikt mnie nie dotyka. Może jednak poczułby się lepiej, gdybym również pozbył się koszuli?

Małe kroki.

Mam tak jasną skórę, że John przy mnie wygląda jakby spędził urlop na Karaibach. Holmes – karton mleka. Odtłuszczonego. Świr z zębami świstaka. Na co ja właściwie liczę? Ale John nadal nie mówi „nie", ani „przestań", nie odpycha mnie. Właściwie nic nie robi, stoi tylko jak słup, obserwując mnie poprzez lustro. Ostrożnie obracam go twarzą ku sobie.

- John... Czy ja jestem atrakcyjny? – Zabrzmiało to chyba niezamierzenie błagalnie. Proszę, John, powiedz, że jestem. Przynajmniej trochę. Nie spędzam godzin na siłowni, nigdy w życiu nie byłem na solarium, mam tragiczny zgryz, seks znam wyłącznie w teorii, ale – proszę, proszę - daj mi szansę.

- Obiektywnie...? Ch-cho-cholernie. – John omija mnie wzrokiem.

Obiektywnie. Jestem przystojny obiektywnie. Mówił mi już coś takiego podczas wspólnej kolacji u Angela: jestem bardzo przystojnym facetem i nie powinienem mieć problemów z poderwaniem kogokolwiek. Nic prostszego: iść do jakiegoś nocnego klubu, przywdziewając efektowną formę Bena Bergera, zwabić do łóżka jakiegoś zaślepionego frajera – tylko co potem? Do jakiego momentu starczyłoby mi opanowania? Na jakim etapie zacząłbym uciekać, targany mdłościami? Problem w tym, że ja nie chcę kogokolwiek. Chcę właśnie Johna. Bo on mnie może dotykać. Bo jemu ufam. Bo tylko jego pragnę.

- Dobrze. – Prowadzę Johna do sypialni, popycham łagodnie, aż krawędź łóżka podcina mu kolana i pan doktor w randze kapitana przewraca się na plecy.

- Sherlock, ja... ja nie wiem, czy to dobry po-po-pomysł.

Wciąż nie jest to „nie, nie chcę, przestań". John ma wątpliwości. Ja też mam wątpliwości, ale jednocześnie mam dość tego okrutnego zawieszenia, nieznośnej huśtawki emocji i zazdrości wypalającej mi trzewia. Niech wszystko się zdecyduje tu i teraz.

Chcę Johna. Chcę, żeby mnie wybrał. Ja już zdecydowałem. Pora, żeby zdecydował się John. Ja czy Carter Moore?

Klękam nad Johnem, otaczam kolanami jego biodra, naśladując pozycję doktora z ubiegłej nocy. Opieram dłonie na kołdrze, po obu stronach jego głowy. Wystarczy, że ugnę łokcie i nasze wargi się zetkną.

- To jest świetny pomysł, John – szepczę. – Naprawdę.

Nie mam odwagi pocałować go w usta. Nawet nie wiem, czy potrafię. Nigdy tego nie robiłem. Nie liczę tych niezdarnych i całkowicie nieudanych prób w wieku nastoletnim. To John jest tym doświadczonym, ale nic nie robi, czeka na moje działania. Czy może czeka, aż przestanę i go wypuszczę z pułapki? Nie, nie chcę żeby tak było...

Dotykam wargami brody Johna – mimo porannego golenia nadal jest lekko szorstka – potem całuję wojennego „smoka", a ręce kapitana obejmują moje plecy. Ma zimne dłonie, jest zdenerwowany. Jego dotyk wzbudza na mojej skórze miliony drobnych ukłuć dreszczy. Przyjemnie. Motyle w brzuchu - och, jakim cudem te bezsensowne metafory pani Hudson zwykle okazują się prawdziwe? Nareszcie nasze ciała stykają się, mogę go objąć, zanurzyć się w strefie Watsona.

- Mój piękny żołnierz...

Jest piękny. Naprawdę. I jest podniecony, nie mogę się mylić, będąc tak blisko. Może i John Watson jeszcze się waha, ale jego ciało już zdecydowało, że mnie wybiera. Tu i teraz fizjologiczna strona pana kapitana krzyczy, że mnie chce. A moje ciało owszem, chętnie na to odpowiada.

Klamra wojskowego pasa, guziki od mundurowych spodni... Do licha, z zamkiem błyskawicznym byłoby szybciej! John unosi biodra, żebym mógł go rozebrać, ale jednocześnie jęczy:

- To nie jest dobry pomysł! Ja... Ja n-nie chcę...

Kłamie. Chce. A ja CHCĘ tak bardzo, że nie mogę się opanować. Zastanawiałem się, jak wygląda penis Johna – i proszę, oto mam go przed sobą. Pan doktor jest, hm... dobrze wyposażony. „Siedemnastka", jak nic.

Jeszcze trzy minuty temu mógłbym się szlachetnie wycofać, a potem udawać, że to nie było nic takiego, kolejny eksperyment. Z dziedziny socjologii, fizjologii, seksuologii, czy innej przeklętej -logii. Ale nie teraz, kiedy ręce Johna rozpinają _mój_ pasek, manipulują przy zamku, zsuwają mi z bioder slipy. Zdejmuję buty, skarpety, gwałtownymi ruchami zrzucam spodnie, aż staję całkiem nagi wobec nowego wyzwania. Chętne ramiona Johna mnie oczekują.

Tu już nie ma miejsca na małe kroki.

Jest tylko chaotyczny, gorączkowy taniec ciał, rąk i ust.

Uświadamiam sobie jakimś fragmentem umysłu, że na dobrą sprawę jestem całkowicie nieprzygotowany. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna. W głowie wirują mi strzępy myśli o prezerwatywach, pozycjach i nawilżeniu, ale zdaje się, że w szufladzie nie mam nawet wazeliny. Kompromitacja...

888

Niech to wszystko szlag! Mam gdzieś Mycrofta i jego ewentualne obiekcje! Na podstawie usłyszanej przypadkowo krótkiej wymiany zdań między braćmi: „Nie boję się seksu"; „A skąd możesz wiedzieć?" skonstruowałem sobie całą wielką teorię o domniemanym dziewictwie Holmesa. No i jeszcze z powodu dawnego wyznania, że Sherlock seksu nie lubi. Ale czy to musiało oznaczać, że nigdy nie miał żadnych doświadczeń seksualnych? Może miał, tylko były po prostu niezadowalające i przykre? Jakie miałem prawo oceniać go z góry, a nawet wyrokować, że z tego czy innego powodu seksu uprawiać nie powinien – z powodu domniemanej choroby psychicznej? Pod względem fizycznym jest z nim całkowicie wszystko w porządku! No i czy tak się zachowuje prawiczek? Uwiódł mnie, bestia, w ciągu pięciu minut!

A jednak...

- Sherlock... Ja jeszcze nigdy... Ja jeszcze nigdy z mężczyzną... – bełkoczę jak idiota i wówczas zdaję sobie sprawę, że Sherlock dygocze w moich ramionach. Trzęsie się jak znerwicowane zwierzątko.

- Ja też jeszcze nigdy. W ogóle – odpowiada, a w jego jasnych oczach widzę niepokój.

Nigdy i w ogóle. O, jasny gwint... Nigdy, przenigdy nie byłem z dziewicą. Nawet płci żeńskiej, a co dopiero mówić o sytuacji takiej jak ta! Jak mam przez to przebrnąć? Wycofać się? Stchórzyć? Nie mogę.

Wzbiera we mnie histeryczny śmiech.

- Jesteś dziewicą? Taką stuprocentową? Jezu Chryste, jak my to mamy zrobić?

- Robiłem kiedyś research... Jakoś sobie poradzimy.

- Ty wariacie. To jest kompletne szaleństwo. Półtorej dziewicy w jednym łóżku! Z podstawami teoretycznymi! Nie mów tylko, że rysowałeś wykresy!

Research! Cały Holmes. Śmieje się, ale nadal drży. Jest pobudzony, włosy stoją mu dęba, na policzkach ma jaskrawe wypieki, oddycha szybko i płytko. Ale ile w tym jest erotycznego podniecenia, ile chęci eksperymentowania, a ile zwykłego atawistycznego lęku przed fizycznym bólem?

- Denerwujesz się? – pytam łagodnie.

- Tak. – To nadzwyczajna, rzadko spotykana szczerość w ustach Holmesa.

- Ja też. Nie musimy się śpieszyć.

- Nie musimy. – Sherlock oddycha z widoczną ulgą.

I nie śpieszymy się. Przejąłem inicjatywę. Jestem cierpliwy i ostrożny, choć instynkt krzyczy, że mam przeć do przodu, zdobywać, przełamywać, biec sprintem do celu i nasycić się orgazmem... Tylko gdzie w tym wszystkim miejsce dla Sherlocka? Zostałby beznadziejnie gdzieś z tyłu, zagubiony, i spełniłby się przewidywany czarny scenariusz: kapitan Watson-zdobywca i detektyw-konsultant sprowadzony do roli – tfu! – materaca. Ten pierwszy raz powinien być (musi być!) dla Sherlocka przyjemny. Albo chociaż zadowalający w podstawowym zakresie. Bo Sherlock wybrał mnie jako swojego „pierwszego", a to jest, u licha, niebagatelny wyraz zaufania i niemała odpowiedzialność. Więc nie zawal tego, John.

„Czy tak jest okej?" – pytam co parę minut, jakbym przeprowadzał operację na żywca. „Okej" – odpowiada Sherlock, ale coraz bardziej przypomina to rozbrajanie bomby.

Jestem po raz pierwszy w tak intymnej sytuacji z mężczyzną, w dodatku z facetem, który doprowadza mnie do regularnego kręćka – a wszystko jest jedną wielką improwizacją. Z jednej strony podniecenie rozrywa mnie niemal na kawałki, balansuję na granicy szczytowania, a z drugiej reakcje Sherlocka są kompletnie nieprzewidywalne. Jest... głośny. Całuję go, pieszczę, a kiedy obejmuję wargami różowy sutek, detektyw wydaje dźwięk po prostu nie do opisania. Wbija mi palce w ramiona z bolesną siłą, pręży się, zachłystuje i niemalże dusi.

- Sherlock... Czy ciebie to boli? – pytam, wystraszony.

- Za dużo... za dużo... – dyszy, a oczy uciekają mu pod powieki, jakby za chwilę miał zemdleć. – Za dużo bodźców...

Och... Zwalniam. Mogłem się domyślić. To przecież Sherlock – człowiek, który nie podaje innym ludziom ręki, nie dotyka i nie pozwala się dotykać. To chyba jednak nie tylko fobia, a również nadwrażliwość. On musi mieć choć chwilę, żeby się dostosować, inaczej moje pieszczoty będzie odczuwał jak rażenie prądem.

Całuję jego pierś, kreślę językiem ścieżki na brzuchu. Jednak w końcu musiała nadejść ta chwila, kiedy docieram w miejsce najwrażliwsze, najbardziej intymne.

- Mogę? – pytam, unosząc wzrok. Sherlock opiera się na łokciach, zaciskając kurczowo palce na pościeli.

- Tak – szepcze. – Możesz.

888

Teoria higieny intymnej! Byłem idiotą. Stuprocentowo ślepym, nieświadomym kretynem.

To, co robimy... To, co robi ze mną John, to ten mityczny „seks". Jeśli normalni ludzie zajmują się tym ciągle, nie dziwię się, że z powodu seksu popełniają zbrodnie. Rozpadam się na cząstki. Fragmentuję, nie mogę się poskładać z powrotem. To jest przerażające i zarazem przerażająco cudowne. Jest tak wspaniałe, że aż makabryczne. Zostałem zamknięty we własnym ciele, jak w więziennej celi, a _transport_ całkowicie przejął kontrolę i robi rzeczy... żenujące. Nie mogę tego opanować, nie mam żadnej kontroli. Nie wytrzymam tego! To za dużo! Za dużo! Chcę prosić Johna, by przestał, ale z gardła wyrywa mi się tylko krzyk - bezrozumny, zwierzęcy. Ta straszliwa cudowność wygina moje ciało. To jest jak wybuch supernowej, rozpadam się... zapadam, nie myślę, nic nie wiem, nie pamiętam...

Kręci mi się głowie, na chwilę zamykam oczy, a kiedy je otwieram, John leży obok mnie, wsparty na łokciu. Ociera usta, a potem pokazuje zęby w szelmowskim uśmiechu.

- Nie miałem pojęcia, że potrafisz być taki hałaśliwy – parska stłumionym śmiechem.

Też nie miałem pojęcia. I nie wiedziałem, że John, ten wstydliwy, powściągliwy John Absolutnie-Nie-Gej może poczynać sobie tak odważnie i bezpośrednio. A zarazem z takim taktem. To jego „mogę?", „mogę?" powtarzające się jak refren... Tak, John, możesz. Możesz zrobić ze mną absolutnie wszystko.

Doktor dopiero teraz rozplątuje sznurówki wojskowych butów i pozbywa się plamiastych spodni, do tej pory krępujących mu nogi – w zalewie emocji obaj zapomnieliśmy o tym komicznym akcencie.

- Mogę? – pytam, przesuwając dłonią po jego plecach. – Mam zrobić to samo dla ciebie?

- Jeśli chcesz – odpowiada ostrożnie.

Chcę. To jeden z najlepszych, a może i naprawdę najwspanialszy eksperyment w moim życiu. O ile to w ogóle można nazwać eksperymentem... Nie mam wprawy, błądzę na oślep po terra incognita tego krzepkiego ciała, które spoczywa tak blisko mnie. Badam twardość mięśni pod skórą, śledzę drogi żył na mocnych rękach mojego... kochanka? Jest jak doskonały, solidny i niezawodny mechanizm, jak piękny instrument – trzeba tylko opanować technikę gry. Zaczynam _allegro_, ale dla Johna to za mocne tempo.

- Nie tak szybko. Sherlock, osssstrożniej...

Śmieje się nerwowo.

- Delikatnie. Na miłość boską, spokojnie, bo się udławisz.

Poza tym jest cichy. Nie jęczy, nie krzyczy, tak jak mnie się to zdarzyło. Czy coś robię nieprawidłowo? Nie widzę jego twarzy, ale oddycha coraz gwałtowniej, zdławionym głosem daje mi urywane wskazówki. „Tak dobrze... Możesz mocniej. Nie aż tak, boli mnie..." Całkiem jakby to łóżko było polem operacji wojskowej, a ja szeregowcem, którym John dowodzi. Żołnierz, kapitan, dowódca... Nawet tu i teraz.

Jego ciałem wstrząsa spazm orgazmu, John zachłystuje się powietrzem.

- Ochchchch... Boże! Sher... och!

Mój kapitan smakuje solą i żelazem. Interesujące.

Mam ochotę zapytać, czy było w porządku, czy jest zadowolony. Uzyskać potwierdzenie, choć byłoby to naturalnie pytanie głupie i niepotrzebne. Udało mi się go zaspokoić, choć raczej mało spektakularnie. A John...

John wcale nie ma dość!

Czuję jego wargi na swoich, język przesuwający się po zębach... Palce kapitana gładzą moje pośladki, a potem zamykają się na penisie i rozpoczynają powolny, jakby pytający ruch – w górę i w dół... A ja chętnie odpowiadam na to pytanie.

888

Wpierw okres totalnej abstynencji, a potem nagle istny seksualny maraton! Długi i wyczerpujący, głównie psychicznie. Cud, że nie dostałem zawału. Spędziliśmy chyba ze trzy godziny na erotycznej gimnastyce. Sherlock jest giętki jak łasica i uparty jak pies posokowiec - kiedy wpadnie na jakiś trop, nie da się odciągnąć, musi zgłębić temat do samego końca. Rozwiązać zagadkę: jak, gdzie, jak długo, ile razy, z jaką intensywnością? I tak dalej. Czy to jest dla niego kolejna „sprawa"? „Dwa męskie ciała w jednym łóżku"? Wolę tak tego nie rozpatrywać. W końcu Sherlock jest tak wyczerpany, że nie może się ruszyć. Spocony, wycieńczony, kompletnie wyżęty. Kiedy podnoszę za przegub jego rękę i puszczam, opada bezwładnie jak szmatka. Kiedy Holmes tak leży, rozciągnięty na skotłowanej pościeli, długi i chudy, ubrany wyłącznie w zegarek, wygląda jakoś wzruszająco łagodnie, bezbronnie i jednocześnie zabawnie.

Zabawnie, gdyż właściwie dopiero teraz, kiedy mam okazję do tak dokładnej obserwacji, a Sherlock nie miota się i nie zmienia pozycji dziesięć razy na minutę, widzę, że pan detektyw jest łaciaty. Innymi słowy: nierówno umaszczony. Czuprynę ma ciemną, niemal atramentowoczarną, włoski na przedramionach także, ale już te na piersiach są znacznie jaśniejsze – jasnobrązowe, prawie rude. Łono – znów czerń, uda – właściwie blondyn, a im niżej, tym robi się ciemniejszy. Gdyby nie zupełna cudaczność tej kolorystycznej geografii, mógłbym podejrzewać, że Sherlock cichcem się farbuje na bruneta, by wyglądać mroczniej i poważniej. Jednak nie mógłby farbować zarostu na twarzy tak, żebym dawał się na to nabrać tyle czasu. Zjawisko zapewne całkiem naturalne. Wrodzona heterochromia.

Wyobrażam sobie przez chwilę pana detektywa, jak kroczy swoim zamaszystym krokiem przez scenę zbrodni, powiewając płaszczykiem i jasnymi lokami, i z trudem opanowuję wybuch śmiechu.

Odpoczywamy. Jest ciepło, spokojnie, leniwie, jak to po dobrym seksie.

- Dlaczego ja? – pytam.

- Jesteś żołnierzem, John – mówi Sherlock. - Nigdy nie przestałeś nim być, nawet po zwolnieniu z armii. Nie wszyscy to widzą. Nawet ja to z początku lekceważyłem, ale... Jesteś wojownikiem. – Przerywa i dodaje po chwili: - I dobrym, przyzwoitym człowiekiem. Masz tyle wspaniałych cech, których ja nie mam i nigdy nie będę miał. Och, John, za nisko się cenisz...

Jeszcze chwilę rozmawiamy, ale Sherlock ledwo daje radę utrzymać oczy otwarte. Ten nocny marek, wiecznie cierpiący na bezsenność, ruchliwy jak fretka, właśnie zasypia w biały dzień. Coś niebywałego. Seks okazuje się naprawdę niezłym lekarstwem na insomnię. Dla mnie również. Zasypiam z myślą, że właśnie dokonało się coś, do czego kroczek po kroczku obaj zmierzaliśmy od tygodni, miesięcy... a może nawet lat?

Kiedy się budzę, Sherlocka nie ma obok mnie. Stoi w otwartym oknie, ubrany w swój ulubiony niebieski szlafrok i wydmuchuje dym na zewnątrz.

- Sherlock! Ty znowu palisz?

Odpowiada mi nieokreślone mruknięcie.

- Przecież świetnie ci szło rzucanie. Dajże spokój, przestań się truć.

Holmesa najwyraźniej coś ugryzło. Demonstracyjnie wydłubuje z paczki kolejnego papierosa, odpala od poprzedniego, a peta gasi na zewnętrznym parapecie. Odwraca się tyłem, widzę tylko jego zgarbione plecy, kiedy opiera łokcie na parapecie.

No, nie! Rozglądam się za bokserkami, ale nigdzie ich nie widzę, więc naciągam spodnie na gołe ciało.

- Sherlock, co się dzieje?

- Nic. Eksperyment zakończony. Wyniki opublikuję na stronie.

Natychmiast skacze mi ciśnienie.

- Eksperyment? NA STRONIE? Czyś ty na łeb upadł?

Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie. Mam ochotę huknąć go w tę potarganą łepetynę, ale oddycham powoli i głęboko. Ten numer jest ewidentnie za mocny, nawet jak na holmesowskie standardy. Coś tu jest nie tak, czuję przez skórę.

- Co jest? Sherlock, o co ci chodzi? Porozmawiajmy.

- Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał. Zostaw mnie. Wyjdź!

No, żesz kurwa...! Wiedziałem, że to było zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe. Dałem się skusić na jabłuszko, a teraz zostaję sromotnie wygnany z raju. Podrywam się gwałtownie, idę do drzwi, otwieram je i zatrzaskuję z hukiem... od wewnątrz.

Nie, nie zostawię tak tego. Tym razem się nie wycofam i nie będę przeczekiwał. Stoję całkiem nieruchomo, wstrzymując oddech. Sherlock nadal jest odwrócony tyłem - czy dał się oszukać? Wyrzuca przez okno niedopalonego papierosa i raptem z rozmachem wali bokiem głowy o futrynę! A potem kuli się, splata dłonie na karku i rozpaczliwie jęczy zduszonym głosem, przez zęby.

Serce mi się rozrywa w kawałki. Odruchowo chciałbym ostrożnie podejść, objąć go, pocieszyć – ale wiem, że to by odniosło wręcz odwrotny skutek. Zostałbym odepchnięty i zwymyślany. Sherlock jest mistrzem w udawaniu, że wszystko jest w porządku, nic go nie boli i nic nie obchodzi. Nie mogę się nad nim roztkliwiać, powinienem zrobić coś, co go zaskoczy i wytrąci mu broń z ręki.

Pokonuję odległość między drzwiami a oknem w dwóch susach. Łapię Holmesa w pół – wyrywa mu się okrzyk zaskoczenia – przewracam na łóżko i nim daje radę się zorientować, siadam mu na brzuchu.

- Nnno, dobra – cedzę. – Teraz już mi nigdzie nie zwiejesz. Gadaj!

Musi być naprawdę zaskoczony. Milczy i tylko gapi się tymi swoimi ślepiami niewiarygodnego koloru nieba i stali.

- Gadaj mi tu, sieroto smętna, co to za cyrk odstawiasz?

- Zejdź ze mnie.

No, przynajmniej jakaś reakcja.

- Nie zejdę.

- Złaź! – Kopie mnie kolanem w krzyże, ale dla weterana z Afganistanu powinien się bardziej postarać. Nawet się nie skrzywiłem.

- NIE. – Poprawiam się tylko, kręcąc tyłkiem. – Mnie tu bardzo wygodnie. Jest niedziela, nie idę do pracy, mam mnóstwo czasu. Nie wypuszczę cię, póki nie wydusisz z siebie prawdy, _słoneczko_.

Zdaje się, że dla postronnego obserwatora stanowilibyśmy ciekawy widoczek: drągal z nogami długimi jak u żyrafy, odziany w satynowy szlafroczek, który się nader smacznie rozsunął (jestem tego całkowicie świadomy), przygwożdżony do wyrka przez półnagiego gościa w wojskowych portkach, z dyndającymi mu na szyi nieśmiertelnikami. W ten sposób mija jakieś pięć minut.

- Sherlock...

Łypnięcie. Pan detektyw jest urażony.

- Czy tobie się nie podobało?

Sherlock otwiera usta, zamyka, znów otwiera... Wygląda jak złota rybka wyciągnięta z akwarium.

- Tak – wydusza w końcu. – To znaczy nie.

- Chwileczkę. Pełnym zdaniem, proszę.

Patrzy gdzieś w bok.

- Było w porządku - szemrze.

- W porządku? Sherlock, słychać cię było piętro niżej, piętro wyżej i naprawdę to cud boski, że sąsiedzi jeszcze na nas nie nasłali patrolu odnośnie przemocy domowej. Czy ja ci zrobiłem krzywdę? Czy to, co robiliśmy, było dla ciebie w jakiś sposób przykre?

- Nie...

Ja tego nie ogarniam. Tyle czasu mieszkania razem i nadal nie trafiam za tym facetem.

- Podobało ci się?

- Tak... – To brzmi już naprawdę rozpaczliwie, jakby Sherlock przyznawał się do jakiegoś okropnego grzechu.

- Jeśli chciałeś mnie użyć tylko do rozdziewiczenia, to mogłeś to załatwić jakoś taktowniej, wiesz? Chamskie wywalanie z łóżka po jednym razie jest bardzo nie w porządku. W dodatku kulejesz z logiką, bo do utraty dziewictwa masz jeszcze pół drogi. Na dodatek wpierw wstawiasz mi gadkę o tym, jaki to jestem cudowny, a potem traktujesz mnie jak śmiecia. To-nie-jest-okej. Jak ci tam, na dole? Bo mnie tutaj całkiem dobrze.

Sherlock przewraca oczami.

- Wypuść mnie.

- Nie. Nie jestem jeszcze głodny, nie potrzebuję iść do łazienki, wytrzymam od dwóch do trzech godzin. Jestem komandosem.

- Przepraszam! Wystarczy?

- Nie, nie wystarczy.

Znów zapada milczenie. Chwaliłem się trochę na wyrost, zaczynają mi cierpnąć nogi. Sherlock zakrył oczy ramieniem i robi za umierającego łabędzia. Łamie się dopiero po upływie prawie trzydziestu minut, co mogę stwierdzić na podstawie budzika, stojącego na szafce nocnej.

- John... Ja nie jestem normalny – wyznaje z przygnębieniem.

- Coś ci powiem w wielkim sekrecie... – Pochylam się nad nim i szepczę konfidencjonalnie. – Jestem Szkotem.

- To była, jak rozumiem, wypowiedź ironiczna?

- Aha...

- Byłem uzależniony od kokainy...

- Powiedz mi coś nowego.

- Próbowałem się zabić – jęczy Sherlock cicho.

- Nadal nie jest to dla mnie żadna rewelacja. W wielu z tych prób sam aktywnie uczestniczyłem.

Bez słowa zdejmuje zegarek i pokazuje starą, ledwo widoczną szramę na przegubie.

- Ile miałeś wtedy lat?

- Piętnaście...

- To jakby trochę dawno temu. W jaki sposób miałoby to rzutować na dzień dzisiejszy?

Sherlock jest blady jak śmierć. Oddycha bardzo głęboko i strzela najgrubszym w swoim mniemaniu argumentem:

- Mycroft ma nade mną kuratelę. Jeden krok do ubezwłasnowolnienia. W każdej chwili może mnie zamknąć u czubków. Ja to dobrze przemyślałem, John. Naprawdę. Nie powinieneś się wiązać z... z... – zacina się, ale brnie bohatersko dalej - ...z socjopatą o skłonnościach do autodestrukcji i z depresyjnymi epizodami. Ten dentysta, Carter Moore, jest przyzwoitym człowiekiem, sprawdzałem go i uamm...

Zwyczajnie go knebluję.

- Sherlock, ty bredzisz. Masz gorączkę i najwyraźniej majaczysz, bo na trzeźwo nie pieprzyłbyś takich głupot. Mam dzwonić po karetkę?

Odsuwa moją rękę od ust.

- Żeby zadzwonić, musiałbyś wstać i iść po telefon – zauważa nie bez racji.

No tak, musiałbym.

- Mieszkać razem, robić coś wspólnie, jak koledzy, przyjaciele – to jedno – mówi Sherlock ze smutkiem. – Ale taki związek to już byłby wyższy poziom. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. To nie wyjdzie. Nigdy nie wychodzi. - Brzmi to okropnie rozpaczliwie. - Ty jesteś normalny, a ja nie.

- Rozmawiasz z facetem, który siedzi ci na brzuchu. A poza tym najechałem Afganistan.

- Ale nie sam.

Pochylam się nad nim jeszcze niżej. Biedak, musiał być naprawdę wystraszony, pogubiony i kompletnie skołowany, że wykoncypował sobie taką teorię i próbował ją wprowadzić w życie. Geniusz i idiota w jednym opakowaniu.

- Sherlock, jeśli myślisz, że ja tak po prostu odpuszczę, to się grubo mylisz. Wiesz, dlaczego próbowałem z Carterem?

Pytające uniesienie brwi.

- Bo nie mogłem z tobą. Carter był, z przeproszeniem, substytutem. Sherlock, doprowadzasz mnie do totalnego obłędu. Nie chcę Cartera! Chcę ciebie! Nawet z tymi twoimi wariactwami i koszmarnym braciszkiem, kawałkami trupów w lodówce i niewyparzoną gębą!

- I ze świstaczym zgryzem? – pyta Sherlock, a na jego smętny pyszczek wypływa lekki uśmiech.

- Jakim?

- Sfiftacym. – Wyszczerza się i widzę, że istotnie, zęby mu się troszkę nie stykają. Różnica wynosi może ze trzy - pięć milimetrów. Czyżby on miał na tle tej bagatelki jakiś straszny kompleks? Nie komentuję, tylko po prostu całuję go w ten wyszczerz. Fuj, niestety, smakuje nikotyną.

- Sherlock, przyjrzyj mi się. Widzisz tu jakiś ideał?

- Tak. Siedzi na mnie i waży coraz więcej. Czuję się okropnie przyduszony i sprowadzony do dwóch wymiarów w rejonie pasa.

Nie wytrzymam z nim. Złażę z pana detektywa, kładę się obok i przytulam go, wsuwając ręce pod niebieski szlafroczek.

- Głupiś, panie Holmes, beznadziejnie. Podsumujmy: podobam ci się, mimo postrzału, wzrostu siedzącego teriera i tak dalej?

- Zdecydowanie tak. I tak dalej.

- Boisz się, że się zniechęcę i cię zostawię, bo masz problemy z bratem i psychiką? Dlatego raptem zmieniłeś zdanie i chciałeś mnie wyswatać stomatologowi?

- Wniosek prawidłowy.

- Mówiłem już, że jesteś idiotą?

- Wielokrotnie.

- A mówiłem już, że jesteś piękny?

- Nie...?

- To mówię. Nie zrezygnuję z ciebie za nic. A jak jeszcze nauczysz się lepiej robić laskę, to będziesz wart w złocie tyle, ile ważysz.

Leżymy dosłownie nos w nos, Sherlock rozpromienia się, a jego uśmiech jest jak najbardziej szczery - nie taki, jaki przybiera na użytek świata zewnętrznego, żeby kogoś na coś naciągnąć.

- Ja się szybko uczę.

- Sherlock... Chcę, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił. Bez żadnego „ale" i bez żadnego „może".

- Co?

- Masz przestać palić. Tak definitywnie. Bez żadnych wyjątków w rodzaju „tylko jeden" albo „papieros świąteczny", albo „cygara się nie liczą".

- Dlaczego ci tak zależy?

- Dlatego, że teraz będę cię całował. Często, długo i mocno, a nie chcę, żebyś przy tym smakował jak popielniczka.

Daję mu małą próbkę tego, co obiecałem.

- Powinienem umyć zęby? – pyta.

- Zdecydowanie tak. A potem natychmiast tu wracaj, bo będziemy zgłębiać temat.

888

Jest wieczór, a ja się czuję, jakby mnie przejechała taksówka. Parokrotnie. Nie mam siły. Gdyby w tej chwili zadzwonił Lestrade ze sprawą, powiedzmy, potrójnego mordu z uczestnictwem karłowatych trojaczków i kobiety z brodą, pewnie bym się rozłączył. Albo spytał, czy mogę na miejsce zbrodni przyjechać jutro. Seks to straszliwa siła, coś jak huragan, sztorm albo wyprzedaż w supermarkecie.

Na stole kuchennym mam rozbebeszone doświadczenie, ale do tej pory o nim nawet nie pamiętałem. Pewnie już diabli wzięli tam wszystko, wyniki będą niemiarodajne. Podejmuję heroiczny wysiłek, żeby wziąć prysznic, a potem lokuję się na kanapie, w piżamie i z laptopem. Kiedy dołącza do mnie John, wycierając ręcznikiem mokre włosy, patrzę w historię przeglądarki.

- John...?

- Mhm?

- Wyjaśnij mi, proszę, o co chodziło z tymi pandami.

Koniec epizodu

1 hic sunt affectus (łac.) tu są emocje; hic sunt leones (łac.) tu są lwy


End file.
